British Temptation
by Jess Patt
Summary: "Ele estava ali, parado no meio da sala. O mesmo cabelo desgrenhado, o mesmo olhar verde intenso e o mesmo biquinho discreto nos lábios. Ele estava deslumbrante, como sempre. Mas algo me fez congelar. Ele sorriu para minha amiga de infância ao seu lado, ela o abraçou pela cintura e depositou um beijo apaixonado naqueles lábios tão cobiçados por mim um dia."
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

O som costumeiro de todas as manhãs soou ao meu lado. Soltei um suspiro baixo e estiquei o braço, tentando alcançar o despertador no criado-mudo ao lado da minha cama. Eu precisava de um minuto. _Apenas um minutinho... _E então eu estaria disposta a enfrentar o_ tal _dia.

Eu não costumava ser uma pessoa que tinha horrores a aniversários. A questão era que não seria a mesma coisa estando longe de casa. Meu gato não estava se enroscando nos meus pés e muito menos minha mãe apareceria em alguns minutos com a bandeja de café da manhã especial do "grande dia" – era assim que ela chamava quando era meu aniversário ou dos meu irmãos.

Papai não se lamentaria, dizendo o quanto sua princesinha estava crescendo. Meus irmãos não me dariam um abraço _sanduíche, onde eu seria esmaga entre eles e depois eles passariam o dia me provocando_, dizendo o quanto eu estava ficando velha.

O despertador continuava a tocar enquanto eu choramingava por não existir um_ teleportador_, que me levasse até o outro lado do Atlântico naquele exato momento para eu poder passar meu aniversário com minha família e meu gato. Mais uma vez eu estiquei o braço e finalmente consegui alcançar o despertador, desligando-o.

"Bella!"

Eu abri os olhos assustada ao ouvir aquela voz conhecida gritar. Alice, minha amiga e com quem eu dividia o apartamento, estava entrando toda alegre em meu quarto.

"Feliz aniversário", ela desejou, pulando em cima de mim com empolgação.

"Oh, obrigada," eu murmurei, meio atordoada, enquanto ela me abraçava. Meus olhos ainda inchados pelo sono e a vontade ridícula de chorar.

"24 aninhos, huh? Temos que comemorar!"

"Ah, Alie..."

Eu não estava afim de sair ou comemorar. Datas comemorativas me deixavam extremamente melancólica. Elas sempre me faziam lembrar o quão distante eu estava de casa e das pessoas que eu tanto amava. Não era a toa que eu estava quase aos prantos segundos antes.

"Oh, não! Nem pense, Isabella," chiou Alice, como se soubesse exatamente o que passava por minha mente. Seus olhos rolando em desgosto. "Você não pode ficar em casa no dia do seu aniversário". Então ela olhou séria para mim, e prosseguiu: "Eu entendo o quão difícil é para você ficar longe da sua família todos esses meses, ainda mais quando esse tipo de data chega. Eu também sinto falta da minha. Mas você tem que se animar. Vamos, Bella! Animação, por favor!"

Não adiantava discutir. Alice sempre foi muito festeira, ao contrário de mim, e ela sempre conseguia me arrastar para os lugares mesmo contra minha vontade. No final, eu tinha que confessar, acabava sendo divertido. Mas para mim, não havia nada como ficar em casa, jogada no sofá, assistindo a um bom filme ou lendo um bom livro.

"Tudo bem," eu me dei por vencida.

"Ótimo," ela sorriu para mim. "Eu tenho que ir agora. Aula irá começar mais cedo".

"Ah, claro, bem que estranhei você estar acordada essa hora". Eu a provoquei, fazendo com que ela me encarasse com falsa indignação.

"O que? Eu costumo acordar cedo, ok?" Seus braços se cruzaram em frente ao seu peito.

"Claro. Uma vez a cada século," eu disse e ela me mostrou a língua como se tivesse cinco anos de idade. "Muito maduro, Brandon. Eu adoraria brincar – de casinha, talvez? Mas tenho que tomar banho. Vou acabar me atrasando".

"Ei, espere um pouco," ela levantou em pulo e deixou o quarto. Quando voltou, um minuto depois, havia um pacote em sua mão. "Para você, aniversariante".

"Oh, Alice, você não precisava-" eu comecei, pegando o embrulho de suas mãos.

"Blá blá blá, Bella. Abra de uma vez," ela sorriu com empolgação. Oh, isso não devia ser algo bom. "Espero que goste".

Hesitei por momento e então abri o pacote.

"Oh, Deus!"

"Hoje a noite seria um ótimo momento, sabe. Faça muito bom uso".

Olhei atentamente para aquele conjunto de lingerie nas minhas mãos. Aquilo era uma _Victoria's Secret _legítima e super sexy! Abri a boca um pouco para contestar mas Alie deu um beijo em minha bochecha e saiu correndo do quarto. _Tão Alice!_

Cambaleei para fora da cama, coloquei o presente em cima do criado-mudo e fui tomar meu banho. Quando terminei de me arrumar eram 08h45. _Droga, eu chegaria atrasada! _Saí do meu apartamento e peguei o elevador, apertando o botão do térreo com rapidez. No andar abaixo do meu, o elevador parou.

Meu coração falhou uma batida quando a porta se abriu e _ele_ entrou. Seu cabelo estava desgrenhado - e sexy -, como de costume, um óculos escuro escondia seus lindos olhos verdes e um discreto biquinho estava formado em seus lábios, me fazendo querer agarrá-lo e beijá-lo. _O deus britânico._ Era assim que eu o chamava.

"Bom dia," ele disse com a voz carregada daquele sotaque maravilhoso, passando a mão pelos fios dourados - os deixando ainda mais bagunçados. Como eu queria mergulhar meus dedos neles e...

"Bom dia," eu sorri igual uma idiota.

Quase todas as manhãs, sempre no mesmo horário, ele entrava no elevador, deslumbrando a todas que estivessem presentes. Na maioria das vezes era apenas ele e eu naquele horário. E eu deixava-me ficar o admirando, agradecendo mentalmente por eu ter aquela visão privilegiada logo pela manhã.

Saímos do elevador, e cada um seguiu o seu caminho para fora do prédio. Eu para o lado direito e ele para o lado esquerdo. _Sempre a mesma coisa, _pensei, dando um suspiro frustrado, desde o primeiro dia em que o vi. Eu me lembro até hoje. Era meu primeiro dia de aula na minha pós de cinema em Londres, eu estava no elevador quando a porta se abriu e ele entrou. Eu ofeguei completamente deslumbrada com sua visão. Fui o caminho inteiro até o curso, suspirando com tanta beleza. E desde então um desejo incontrolável se apoderava de mim toda vez que o via. Um homem desses devia ser proibido de andar na rua.

Para o meu desgosto, o dia passou lentamente. Cheio de ligações, cartões e saudações de feliz aniversário. Confesso que acabei caindo no choro quando minha mãe ligou. Eu não queria sair, não queria ter que comemorar meu aniversá não queria admitir para Alice, mas eu estava deprimida. Eu queria estar em casa. Queria estar rodeada pela minha família e meu gato, comendo um delicioso bolo, que minha mãe preparava com tanto carinho em datas de aniversário. Mas ao contrário disso eu estava no meu quarto, indecisa se vestia ou não _aquela_ lingerie em minhas mãos.

Aquilo era sexy demais para mim. A garota que muitas vezes vestia uma peça de cada cor ou de cada modelo. Não é algo extremamente bizarro, muitas mulheres e garotas já fizeram isso. Certo?

"Que se dane," eu desisti de argumentar. "Ninguém vai ver mesmo".

Vesti a lingerie e me olhei no espelho. Alice entrou no mesmo instante, perguntando pela demora, mas logo sua frase foi interrompida por ela mesmo, que me olhou de cima a baixo com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

"O que acha?" Perguntei, encarando-me no espelho, meu lábio inferior entre meus dentes.

"Uau, simplesmente... Uau!" Eu acho que nunca vi Alice tão sem palavras antes. "Você está perfeita, amiga".

Bom, perfeita eu não sei. Mas eu estava me sentindo super sexy naquele traje. A lingerie se adequou perfeitamente em meu corpo. E o sutiã acentuava meus seios que não eram muito grandes.

"Só você para me dar um presente desses".

"Um dia você ainda vai me agradecer, Bellinha," Alice lançou uma piscadela em minha direção e um sorriso triunfante. Bem, quem sabe?

Peguei o vestido que estava esticado na cama e o vesti. Calcei minhas sandálias de salto alto, passei um delineador para realçar meus olhos e um batom claro nos lábios. Resolvi deixar meu cabelo solto, caído em ondas por minhas costas. Pronto, eu já estava arrumada.

"Pronta para arrasar?" perguntou-me Alice enquanto saíamos do apartamento.

Eu suspirei, revirando os olhos. Pegamos um táxi e minutos depois paramos numa rua cheia de bares e pessoas.

"Festaaaaaaa_, baby_!" Alice só faltou gritar, seus pés saindo do chão em pequenos pulos de empolgação.

Ela me arrastou até a entrada do local e cochichou alguma coisa no ouvido do segurança, que nos deixou entrar logo em seguida. O lugar era amplo, iluminado apenas por globos de luzes coloridas pendurados no teto brilhando em todas as direções. Estava cheio de pessoas e uma música bem alta explodia pelo ambiente.

Eu me aproximei do ouvido de Alice e gritei, por conta do som alto: "Como você consegue isso?"

"Eu tenho meus métodos".

"Nem quero saber quais são esses".

Ela me mostrou a língua e saiu andando no meio da multidão, me puxando pela mão.

"Feliz aniversário, Bella!" gritaram Angela e Jessica, me envolvendo em um abraço coletivo, quando Alice e eu chegamos na mesa delas. Angela fazia o curso de cinema comigo e Jessica trabalhava com Alice. Sempre nos reuníamos aos finais de semanas ou em alguma data especial.

"Pronta para fazer seu aniversário virar história?" Sorriu Jessica.

"Sério, vocês tem que parar com isso," resmunguei, revirando os olhos. "Não é como se fosse algo realmente importante. Hoje é um dia como qualquer outro".

"Não é não," discordou Alice, me abraçando pelo ombro. "É o seu aniversário, Bella".

"Exatamente," concordou Angela. "Agora vamos pegar algo para beber e depois dançar até nossos pés doerem, por favor".

Fomos até o bar e pedimos nossas bebidas. Eu pedi a bebida mais forte que tinha no bar. Já que era para aproveitar a noite, eu iria me jogar de cabeça.

"Bellinha me surpreendendo," provocou Alice.

O barman nos entregou as bebidas e eu fiz uma careta ao dar um gole na minha, que desceu queimando pela minha garganta. Nunca fui de beber, só socialmente e a bebida tinha que ser fraca e de preferência doce.

"Que negócio horrível," eu fiz uma careta desagradável após virar a bebida tudo de uma vez. "Me vê mais um," pedi para o _barman_.

"Ow, parece que alguém aqui quer ficar bêbada," Jess riu e bebericou sua bebida colorida.

"Estou apenas comemorando," - retruquei, pegando mais um drink da mão do barman. "Não era isso que vocês queriam?"

"Com certeza," Alice gritou com sua costumeira animação. _Tão Alice!_

"Vamos dançar," chamou Angela, me puxando pela mão.

Bebi a bebida de uma cor estranha em uma só virada e fui para pista dançar com as meninas. Minha cabeça começou a rodar levemente, enquanto eu dançava - para minha surpresa -, sem nenhuma timidez. Eu não costumava me soltar em público. Sempre dançava escondida em meu quarto com uma música animada no último volume.

"Ei, Bella! Olha quem está ali," Alice berrou próximo ao meu ouvido

Virei para olhar na direção que ela olhava. Eu ofeguei. O deus britânico estava ali. Suas costas estavam apoiadas no balcão do bar e ele conversava com uns caras, provavelmente amigos. _Oh, Deus!_

"Vai, Bella!" Alice me deu um leve empurrão.

"O que?" Eu virei para ela, confusão por todo o meu rosto. "Ficou maluca?"

"Você é caídinha por ele desde – o que? Desde o dia em que pegou o elevador com ele pela primeira vez? Aproveita que hoje é seu aniversário e cria coragem para ir falar com ele. Faz essa paixão platônica virar algo proveitoso, pelo amor de Deus".

_Urgh!_ Eu odiava quando ela falava que eu tinha uma paixão platônica por ele. Eu não... tinha. Eu só o achava bonito e – tudo bem, eu era platonicamente apaixonada por ele. Afinal, quem não seria? Ele tinha todo aquele charme irresistível e aquele sotaque... Oh, aquele sotaque!

Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Alice me empurrou até o bar e me deixou lá, parada. Demorei o que pareceu ser uma eternidade para criar coragem - com Alice fazendo gestos nada discretos para mim - e me aproximar dele. Me posicionei ao seu lado e me debrucei sobre o balcão estalando os dedos para o _barman._

"Uma _Smirnoff,_ por favor".

O barman me entregou a bebida e eu já estava me sentindo um lixo. Totalmente desanimada por ter sido completamente ignorada pelo deus britânico. Eu não era assim tão feia para não ser notada, certo? Afastei tal pensamento e me virei, pronta para ir embora. Foi quando aquela voz tão sexy falou comigo.

"Hey!" Eu me virei para ele e ele deu um sorriso torto, me fazendo hiperventilar. "Oi".

"Olá," eu dei um sorriso amarelo.

"Eu te conheço, certo?" Ele me olhou de cima a baixo.

"Yeah! Hum... Somos do mesmo prédio... Eu acho," balbuciei, tentando não parecer desesperada, como se tivesse me lembrado daquele fato naquela hora e ao mesmo tempo me sentindo envergonhada por conta dos seus olhos me analisando.

"Claro," ele passou a mão pelo cabelo. Ah, se eu pudesse mergulhar um dedinho que fosse naqueles fios dourados... "Você é a garota do elevador".

_Oh! _Eu era conhecida por ele como a garota do elevador? Isso é bom, certo? Deus, eu precisava parar de questionar tanto. Pelo menos ele se lembrava de mim. Embora fosse de uma forma meio estúpida.

"É ridículo, eu sei," ele admitiu, como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos. "Mas como não sei seu nome..."

"Bella. Você pode me chamar de Bella".

_Você pode me chamar de qualquer coisa, _eu queria acrescentar mas me controlei. O importante agora que ele sabia meu nome. Não poderia perder a oportunidade e ser lembrada apenas como a "garota do elevador". _Um avanço_, pensei idiotamente.

"Eu sou Edward". Ele me surpreendeu segurando em em minha cintura e me deu um beijo no rosto, fazendo uma corrente elétrica percorrer todo meu corpo. Oh! "Prazer, Bella," e mais uma vez o sorriso torto esboçado na face.

_Oh, meu Deus!_ As pessoas normalmente se cumprimentam assim por aqui? Ele cumprimenta todo mundo assim? E por que eu tô reclamando mesmo?

Então começamos uma conversa. E eu tive uma notícia não muito agradável. Edward estava de mudança. Ele e um amigo iriam passar um tempo indeterminado fora do país. A partir do momento que ele falou "estou de mudança" eu não prestei muito atenção no restante. Estava completamente em transe analisando cada detalhe da sua perfeição e mais uma vez me sentindo um lixo. Ele iria embora sem eu ter uma mínima chance. _Vamos lá, Swan! Você tem 24 anos agora. Deixe de ser uma covarde._

"Você quer dançar?" Foi a primeira coisa que eu consegui falar.

"O que?" Ele se aproximou por conta do som alto. _Oh, Deus!_

"Vamos dançar!"

Eu o puxei para pista de dança sem saber ao certo o que me deu na cabeça para fazer algo como o que eu acabai de fazer. Enlacei meus braços em volta de sua nuca e ele segurou em minha cintura, após hesitar por um segundo, me puxando para mais perto de seu corpo. Seu cheiro era tão... inebriante. Me fazia querer nunca mais largá-lo.

Ele colocou uma de suas pernas no meio das minhas e começou a se mexer no ritmo da música. Eu mexi junto com ele, perdendo totalmente a noção do que é sentir vergonha. Ele estava tão perto e ao mesmo tempo eu sentia a necessidade de puxá-lo para mais perto ainda, se fosse possível.

"Você é tão linda, Bella," ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

_Oh, Deus! _O deus britânico, o cara do elevador, minha paixão platônica, Edward ou qualquer coisa que ele possa ser chamado estava ali, agarrado em mim, dizendo que eu era linda. Aquilo só podia ser um sonho e eu esperava não acordar tão cedo. Tudo que eu pude fazer foi sorrir para ele. Deus, como ele é lindo... sexy... perfeito...

Meu olhar se fixou na boca dele, desejando-o com todas as minhas forças, e mordi meu lábio inferior. Seu corpo tão colado ao meu. Suas pernas entre as minhas. Suas mãos grandes e macias tocando minha cintura. Seu cheiro inebriante. Sua respiração tão próxima a minha. Eu estava entorpecida.

Aproximei meu rosto do dele, como se tivesse um ímã me puxando naquela direção. Era instintivo. Eu não conseguia controlar. Mergulhei minhas mãos em seus fios dourados, ofegando pela satisfação de finalmente realizar tal desejo e com a antecipação de ter seus lábios tão próximos. Então nossos lábios estavam colados, fazendo uma corrente elétrica atravessar meu corpo e borboletas dançarem em meu estomago. Ele correspondeu, invadindo minha boca com sua língua quente e macia. Nossas línguas começaram a travar uma guerra irresistivelmente sexy dentro de nossas bocas.

Uma, duas, três músicas tocaram e ainda nos beijávamos com vontade. Suas mãos passando pelas laterais do meu corpo, e as minhas massageando seu cabelo desgrenhado. Era loucura. Eu mal o conhecia. Eu não deveria fazer aquilo. Ele iria embora mais cedo ou mais tarde e eu provavelmente me lamentaria. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, eu com certeza teria me afastado. Mas Edward... Eu simplesmente não pude evitar. Quando dei por mim já estávamos dentro do elevador do nosso prédio, nos agarrando e nos beijando intensamente. Edward me prensava na parede, - da maneira como eu muitas vezes imaginei ele fazendo - sua evidente excitação de encontro a minha, me fazendo arfar e gemer entre seus lábios.

A porta do elevador se abriu e nós quase não a percebemos. Andamos cambaleante pelo corredor do meu andar, sem desgrudar nossos lábios. Quando chegamos em frente a minha porta, eu comecei a tatear minha parte traseira, tentando achar o bolso da minha calça jeans. Mas não havia bolso algum. Eu estava de vestido, _droga!_ Separei nossos lábios abruptamente e abaixei, colocando a mão por debaixo do tapete. Peguei a chave reserva e levantei, ficando de costas para Edward. Ele me agarrou por trás, enquanto eu tentava colocar a chave dentro da fechadura. Seus lábios tocavam meu pescoço quando eu finalmente consegui encaixar a chave e a girar. Abri a porta e entramos no apartamento, nos lábios nunca se desgrudando. Caminhamos até meu quarto sem nos soltar um segundo. Minha respiração estava ofegante e o meu coração batia frenético. Eu caí deitada quando a parte de trás do meu joelho bateu na cama. Edward caiu logo em seguida enquanto eu o puxava para mim.

_Oh, feliz aniversário, Bella!_

_._

_._

* * *

**Oi! Não sei se alguém irá ler, mas vale a tentativa. Hahaha**

**Essa fic é tão antiga quanto A&O, eu postei praticamente na mesma época (começo de 2009, por aí...). Ela já está finalizada e é originalmente uma fic Robsten, mas como aqui não tem essa opção de ship eu resolvi alterar para Beward. É um universo totalmente alternativo, muitas informações dos personagens são completamente diferentes dos originais de Twilight, datas de aniversário, por exemplo. Muitas coisas vão parecer mais Robsten do que Beward, porque realmente eu não quis mudar para não ter que reescrever boa parte e tal. Achei melhor deixar do jeito que estava. **

**Então é isso. Espero que alguém leia e goste. ****E por favor, me deixe saber para eu postar mais (:**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Dois anos se passaram desde que saí pela porta da casa dos meus pais para poder estudar no exterior. Confesso que no começo foi complicado. Sempre fui uma garota tímida e dificilmente fazia amigos. Mas assim que cheguei fiz amizade com Alice, que também era dos Estados Unidos. Aos poucos fui me acostumando, conhecendo pessoas novas e me adaptando aos costumes. No final, eu não queria mais voltar para Los Angeles. Mas meu curso havia chegado ao fim e agora era hora de voltar para casa.

Coloquei a última peça de roupa na mala e a fechei, lembrando dos momentos que tive durante esses dois anos, dos amigos que fiz, dos lugares que visitei. E principalmente _daquela noite._

Eu não voltei a ver Edward. Ele realmente tinha ido embora; deixando apenas um bilhete dizendo que a noite havia sido maravilhosa - bilhete esse que eu ainda guardava comigo. No começo eu me senti completamente frustrada. O que eu estava pensando? Que ele iria ficar comigo? Que ele iria me acordar com beijos apaixonados e nu ainda na minha cama? Só porque passamos uma noite – maravilhosa – juntos? Mil pensamentos passaram por minha cabeça e eu me sentia triste com toda aquela situação. Eu fui uma idiota por ter me entregado daquela forma e aos poucos eu fui me dando conta disso.

_Droga! Por que diabos aquele inglês não sai da minha cabeça? _

Tomei um banho e me arrumei, tentando tirar as imagens daquela noite da minha mente. Era ridículo ficar pensando numa pessoa que atualmente não deve nem lembrar que eu existo. _Deus britânico... Qual é seu problema, Bella? Já se passaram três meses!_

Alice e eu demos uma última olhada pelo apartamento, que foi nosso lar por aqueles dois anos, antes de eu fechar a porta e irmos para o aeroporto.

"Promete que você vai me ligar assim que chegar lá," dizia Alice, chorosa. Era um dos poucos momento em que ela não parecia animada.

"Prometo", eu abracei.

"Vou sentir sua falta," murmurou, fazendo um biquinho triste.

"São só algumas semanas. Você prometeu ir morar em Los Angeles, lembra?"

"Sim, sim," concordou. "Mês que vem, sem falta, estou indo para lá."

"E vamos dividir um apartamento mais uma vez," completei com um sorriso.

_"Última chamada. Passageiros com destino à Los Angeles, se dirijam até o portão de embarque três." _A voz metálica soou pelo aeroporto.

"Eu tenho que ir, Alie." Eu a abracei forte e depositei um beijo em sua bochecha. "Se cuida."

"Você também. Até mais, Bella."

Acenei para ela, antes de me afastar, indo em direção ao portão de embarque.

Quando o avião decolou, coloquei meus fones no ouvido e liguei meu _iPod_. Odiava ter que passar horas em um avião. Felizmente, a festinha de despedida que as meninas fizeram para Alice e para mim, no dia anterior me deixou um pouco exausta, o suficiente para daqui meia hora no máximo eu estar dormindo feito um bebê.

Olhei pela janela vendo Londres ficar cada vez mais distante. Eu sentiria falta de lá. Mas sentia uma felicidade enorme de estar voltando para casa, meu verdadeiro lar. Veria meus pais, meus irmãos e meu gato. Oh, eu mal podia esperar!

Fui acordada por uma das aeromoças, quando finalmente o avião pousou em Los Angeles.

Mal tive tempo de pegar minhas malas e fui massacrada por tantos abraços. Meus pais e meus irmãos foram me buscar.

"Gente, eu vou morrer sufocada," murmurei, tentando respirar por debaixo de seus braços apertados.

"Oh, Bells! Sentimos tanto sua falta," disse minha mãe, chorosa.

"Eu também, mãe. Muito!"

Ela segurou em minha mão de um lado, enquanto meu pai segurava em meu ombro do outro. Caminhamos até o carro e fomos para casa.

_Lar doce lar._

Como é bom estar de volta, pensei enquanto minha mãe me enchia de mimos, meu gato se espreguiçava em meu colo e todos estávamos sentado na sala de casa, conversando sobre os dois anos que estive fora. Eu sentia muita falta deles.

Depois de ter ficado um bom tempo matando a saudade da minha família, resolvi ir para meu antigo quarto arrumar minhas coisas. Eu ficaria na casa dos meus pais até arranjar um apartamento, mas é claro que eles ainda não sabiam desse último detalhe.

Meu quarto continuava exatamente como eu havia o deixado, tudo no mesmo lugar. Bem organizado e limpo. Aposto que minha mãe o limpava todos os dias. Comecei a arrumar minhas roupas, tirando-as da mala e colocando-as no _closet_. Quando terminei fui tomar um banho para relaxar um pouco. Voos sempre me deixavam tensa.

Saí do banheiro após um bom e demorado banho, esfregando uma toalha em meu cabelo molhado. Eu parei abruptamente, surpresa pela figura loira sentada na minha cama. Rosalie Hale. Eu a conhecia há anos. Nós frequentamos o jardim de infância juntas, o ginásio e então o colegial. Ela sempre foi essa garota que tinha a atenção de todos assim que ela entrasse em um lugar. Não era nada surpreendente para uma loira de corpo esbelto e olhos azuis. Ela era a garota popular enquanto eu era simplesmente... eu, a garota obcecada por livros e cinema europeu. Eu sabia que muitas pessoas pensavam que eu era algum tipo de caridade. Afinal, por que outra razão Rosalie Hale andaria com Isabella Swan? Bem, eu tenho que admitir que isso costumava me chatear bastante na época.

Quando o colegial finalmente acabou, Rosalie foi estudar na _Universidade de Nova York _e eu fiquei em Los Angeles para estudar cinema. Nós pouco nos vimos desde então. Admito que era bom estar sozinha pela primeira vez, ser eu mesmo sem culpa e não me sentir ofuscada pelo furacão que era Rosalie. Mas eu sentia falta dela. Pouco nos víamos. Ela raramente vinha passar os feriados com sua família. As ligações semanais que prometemos fazer uma para outra se tornaram quinzenais e depois uma a cada mês, até que se tornaram e-mails casuais uma vez ou outra. Rosalie estava ocupada com sua vida balada em Nova York e eu estava vivendo uma nova em Londres. Tudo que eu menos esperava era vê-la em meu quarto.

"Rose," eu disse, ainda surpresa, pouco acreditando que ela estava realmente ali.

"Ei, patinho." _Oh, eu ainda odeio esse apelido._ Ela fechou a nossa distância e me abraçou. "Senti sua falta."

"Eu também senti a sua," eu a abracei de volta. "Uau, faz tanto tempo."

"Faz, não é mesmo?" Ela deu uma rápida olhada em volta. "E seu quarto ainda parece o mesmo. Quantos anos você tem mesmo, patinho? Ainda esperando pelo príncipe encantado?"

"Bem," preferi ignorar seu comentário com um sorriso amarelo. Ela sentou de volta na minha cama, as pernas cruzadas, os dedos enrolando uma mecha loira. "Como você soube que eu estava aqui?"

"Sua mãe viu minha mãe em algum lugar e comentou que você estava voltando para casa. Eu tenho tanta coisa para te contar!"

E então ela começou a narrar com detalhes todas as mudanças em sua vida desde que nos formamos. Ela estava de volta à Los Angeles há quase um ano e trabalhava como promotora de eventos. Eu não podia imaginar algo melhor para Rosalie fazer. Suas festas eram as mais cobiçadas do colegial. Todo mundo queria ir nas festas que Rosalie Hale organizava e por que agora iria ser diferente?

"Inclusive eu tenho uma festa maravilhosa no próximo final de semana. A festa da minha carreira, pode apostar!" Ela dedilhou pelo seu celular, concentrada em alguma coisa nele. "E você? Londres era tudo que você sonhava?"

"Oh, sim," eu me endireitei, empolgada por falar do meu tempo em Londres. "Foi maravilhoso. Eu aprendi tanta coisa e-"

"Ei," Rosalie me interrompeu, deixando seu celular de lado e finalmente olhando para mim. "Eu lembro de um e-mail seu."

"Qual deles?"

"Hum," ela ficou pensativa e pegou seu celular de volta. Algum tempo depois ela disse: "Aqui," ao achar algo.

Rosalie mostrou o display de seu celular para mim e eu li o título do e-mail que eu enviei há meses atrás. Melhor noite da minha vida, estava escrito. Eu senti meu rosto começar a ruborizar.

"Eu achei que era algum tipo de brincadeira. Sério, Isabella Swan tendo sexo casual?" Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, gargalhando. "Por que eu tenho a sensação de que você estava bêbada quando me enviou isso?"

Porque eu realmente estava. Foi uma semana depois _daquela noite_ e eu estava sozinha em casa. Eu tinha tomado uma garrafa inteira de vinho enquanto assistia a uma comédia romântica estúpida só para me torturar ainda mais.

"Então?" Rosalie exigiu. Ela tinha exatamente aquela mesma atitude que eu lembrava, como se nenhum minuto tivesse passado desde o colegial. "É realmente verdade? O – como você o chama mesmo?" Ela riu. "Deus britânico?"

Ela me encarou, dando um sorriso malicioso. Eu revirei os olhos.

"É," foi só o que consegui dizer.

"Você me faz sentir como uma mãe orgulhosa, finalmente, patinho."

"Rose!"

"O que?" Ela disse com um olhar cheio de provocação. "Quem diria que Isabella Madre Teresa Swan teria um sexo casual uma vez na vida? Eu quase tinha esquecido que você não era mais virgem. Ele ficou surpreso com as teias?"

"Rosalie Hale!" Eu gritei, chocada, todas as cores atravessando o meu rosto.

"Vamos lá," ela ignorou minha expressão, dando tapinhas em minhas costas. "Me conte. Como foi?"

"Ok! Foi incrível," O sorriso idiota que sempre aparecia quando eu pensava naquela noite estava em meu rosto. "O melhor sexo da minha vida!"

Rosalie riu. "Ah, qualquer um diria isso depois de ter namorado Mike Newton."

"Sério, Rose," eu insisti. Me sentei igual a um buda e peguei o travesseiro, colocando-o no meio de minhas pernas. "Foi perfeito."

"Tsc, tsc, Bella," ela parecia desaprovar. "Não me diga que você se apaixonou pelo cara? Você realmente não aprendeu nada sobre sexo comigo."

"Bem, eu já estava encantada por ele muito antes," tentei me defender.

"E depois da pegada forte, você se perdeu de vez, não é mesmo? Eu tenho que admitir que eu não posso culpá-la. Eu não sabia que eles eram assim tão deliciosos até dois meses atrás."

"Uau," eu não podia conter o espanto em minha voz. "Ai, Bella. Não sei o que você vê nos ingleses. Eles são tão... estranhos," recitei o que ela sempre dizia quando me via suspirar por algum britânico.

Um sorriso lascivo preencheu o rosto de Rosalie. "Mudei meu conceito."

"Vamos, Rose," incentivei-a.

"Está bem. Estou vendo alguém."

"Um britânico?" Indaguei, de olhos arregalados. Ela assentiu. "Onde você o conheceu?"

"Se lembra da Tanya?"

"Sua colega de quarto na _NYU_?"

"Essa mesmo. Ela me apresentou a ele há uns três meses atrás. Ele é músico. Veio se aventurar junto com um amigo dele que quer ser ator."

"Você está apaixonada?"

Bem, eu já ouvira ela dizer que sim antes e semanas depois dizer que acabou e que tudo não passara de uma paixonite repentina. Rose nunca foi o tipo de garota que ficava com um homem só por muito tempo. Mas como todas as outras vezes, eu esperava que dessa vez fosse dar certo.

"Ainda é muito cedo para dizer, mas..." ela disse. Algo lascivo passando por seus olhos. "Ele me faz ter vários orgasmos em uma só noite. Então se isso é estar apaixonada, que seja."

"Ele deve ser realmente maravilhoso," eu disse tentando não soar no sentido sexual.

"Talvez eu te apresente mais tarde. Vá se vestir."

Eu franzi o cenho. "Para que?"

"Sem perguntas, Bella," ela me puxou pela mão e me arrastou até o _closet_. "Que tal esse vestido?"

Ela pegou um cabide com um vestido listrado. O que aquilo fazia no meu guarda-roupa? Eu não lembrava de tê-lo comprado. Embora ele fosse bonito e, talvez, eu o compraria se tivesse visto em alguma loja.

"Isso não é meu," concluí, analisando o vestido.

"Tanto faz," cortou-me Rose. "É a coisa mais decente daqui. Vista, Bella! "

Não adiantava discordar. Ela e Alice se dariam bem – definitivamente. Vesti o vestido rapidamente e me encarei no espelho. Ele realmente era bonito.

"Agora calce qualquer coisa com salto alto, pelo amor!"

O All Star preto, ao lado de um sapatinho de salto, parecia estar piscando em minha direção. Eu queria tanto usá-lo. _Tão confortável... _Então Rose me apressou e eu logo peguei o sapatinho, calçando-o. Descemos para a sala, no momento extremamente silenciosa, e saímos porta afora.

"Então, onde vamos?" Questionei, entrando em seu carro.

"Vamos dar uma volta."

Eu a observei. "Você está me escondendo alguma coisa," acusei.

"Eu?" Ela parecia quase ofendida. "Claro que não."

Ela parou em frente a um barzinho qualquer. Entramos, sentamos nos bancos em frente ao balcão e pedimos as bebidas. O lugar era bonito e a decoração em madeira lhe dava um toque diferente e agradável.

"Não é igualzinho aos de Londres, mas é o único quase lá," disse Rose, bebendo um gole de sua bebida.

"É, quase lá. Quem te disse isso? Seu namorado?"

"Ele não é meu namorado," ela me corrigiu. Então sorriu. "Ainda."

"Aposto que você presta mais atenção no que ele diz sobre a Inglaterra do que eu tentava te dizer."

"Mas é claro!" Disse como se fosse muito óbvio. "Ele falando é muito melhor. Sem comparação, Bella."

"Obrigada," murmurei com sarcasmo, um olhar quase ferido.

"Aquela voz dele," ela mordeu os lábios. "Jesus!"

"Oh, virou religiosa também?"

Rose gargalhou. "Tão boba, patinho," disse. "Na verdade, eu não presto muito atenção. Prefiro estudar sobre anatomia inglesa. É muito mais interessante."

"Não me dê detalhes de sua vida sexual, Rose," pedi com uma expressão de súplica. "Quero dormir tranquilamente à noite."

Ela revirou os olhos, ignorando meu comentário.

Nós passamos um bom tempo conversando. Parecia que havia se passado uma eternidade desde a última vez que tivemos um momento assim. Há tanto tempo que não passávamos algum tempo juntas, apenas jogando conversa afora.

Passar um tempo fora do país, conhecendo outros lugares e adquirindo experiências de vida é ótimo. Mas tem lá sua desvantagem. Para alguém tão apegada aos familiares e amigos, foi difícil lidar com a saudade. Sorte que eu tinha Alice ao meu lado. Sempre tão amiga e divertida.

Será ótimo dividirmos um apartamento novamente. Ainda mais na cidade onde eu nasci, onde eu morei minha vida inteira. E mais ainda estando perto dos meus pais e irmãos. Eu não poderia estar mais feliz de estar de volta.

Eu dei um último gole em minha bebida e Rose se levantou após olhar em seu relógio pela milésima vez. Fitei-a desconfiada. _Eu estou ficando paranoica ou tem algo acontecendo por aqui? _Ela tentou agir com naturalidade enquanto saímos do bar e entrávamos em seu carro, mas meu sexto sentido dizia que tinha algo acontecendo e eu era a única que não sabia.

De repente ela tirou uma venda preta de dentro da bolsa e eu a encarei assustada. O que ela estava pensando em fazer?

"O que você vai fazer com isso daí?"

"Vire-se," foi só o que disse.

"Não," eu disse, o pânico em minha voz. "Sem chances! O que...?"

"Isabella, vire-se!" Aquele tom... eu conhecia muito bem. "Eu não vou fazer nada demais."

Ela fez uma carinha de inocente. Eu suspirei. Minha amiga de tantos anos não seria capaz de fazer nada ruim comigo, certo? Bem, eu confiava em Rose e mais do que nunca eu estava confiando nela nesse momento.

"Ok. Mas se você aprontar alguma coisa comigo, eu te mato."

Ela riu. "Oh, estou morrendo de medo."

Me virei hesitante de costas para que ela pudesse colocar a venda. Depois disso não vi mais nada. A escuridão tomara conta dos meus olhos.

"Quanto dedos tem aqui?" Rose perguntou. Eu senti seus dedos balançarem na frente do meu rosto.

"Não sei. Não estou vendo nada," lhe garanti.

"Ótimo."

Ouvi ela ligando e sair arrancando com o carro. Eu poderia perguntar o que raios ela estava aprontando, porém eu sabia muito bem que ela não diria. Então me mantive calada o tempo todo, esperando por sabe lá o que Rose estivesse tramando.

"Pronto. Chegamos," disse Rose, minutos depois.

Ela me ajudou a descer do carro. Eu quase tropeçando em meus próprios pés.

"Vai com calma," pedi enquanto ela me arrastava para algum lugar.

O que pareceu uma eternidade depois, eu ouvi barulho de uma porta se abrindo e Rose tirou minha venda. Não demorou dois segundos até que eu ouvisse gritos em uníssono:

"Surpresa!"

A sala da casa dos meus pais estava cheia de pessoas. Alguns rostos eu reconheci de primeira. Inclusive o de Mike, meu ex-namorado. Nos conhecíamos desde pequenos; sempre tivemos um relação bacana. Enfim, acabamos namorando, por puro comodismo. Durou pouco, afinal não havia paixão, muito menos sentimentos mais profundos.

"O que significa isso?" murmurei para Rosalie.

"O que parece, patinho? Uma festinha de boas vindas!"

De repente fui cercada de pessoas me cumprimentando e fazendo perguntas sobre minha vida. Meia hora depois meu maxilar já doía de tanto dar sorrisos para lá e para cá.

Rosalie se aproximou. "Ele está chegando," ela disse.

"Quem?" perguntei, de cenho franzido.

"Meu gostosão!" Ela sorriu lascivamente. "Ele me ligou dizendo que está chegando."

"Ele sabe como chegar aqui?"

"Eu deixei o endereço para ele antes de vir para cá. Ele vai saber se virar."

"Ah, claro. Você-"

Eu mal tive tempo de completar e a campainha tocou. Rosalie saiu correndo para atendê-la com uma graciosidade que eu já mais conseguiria. Aproveitei que as pessoas me deram um tempo livre para respirar e fui até a cozinha pegar uma bebida. Afinal, a noite seria longa. Quando voltei eu parei abruptamente, ficando estática no lugar, e quase me engasguei com minha bebida.

Meu coração falhou uma batida e voltou a bater, aceleradamente. Eu mal podia acreditar no que eu estava vendo. Ele estava ali, parado no meio da sala. O mesmo cabelo desgrenhado, o mesmo olhar verde intenso e o mesmo biquinho discreto nos lábios. Ele estava deslumbrante, como sempre. Mas algo me fez congelar. Ele sorriu para minha amiga de infância ao seu lado, ela o abraçou pela cintura e depositou um beijo apaixonado naqueles lábios tão cobiçados por mim um dia.

.

.

* * *

**Oi meninas. Sejam bem-vindas!**

**Aaaaaaah *-* Fico feliz que alguém esteja lendo minha fic. Espero de verdade que vocês gostem. Super obrigada pelos comentários de incentivo! Agora tô mais do que nunca animada pra postar essa fic.  
**

**Bom começo de semana (:**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Tudo parecia em câmera lenta. Eu sentia uma enorme vontade de gritar, porém parecia que algo estava enroscado em minha garganta. Eu queria fugir dali e tentar fazer com que minha mente esquecesse que o namorado da Rosalie era justo Edward; _meu_ Deus britânico. Não fazia sentindo. Aquilo simplesmente não podia estar acontecendo. Eu sentia meu estomago se contrair de forma dolorosa. Meu peito... Eu precisava urgentemente de ar. Eu precisava sair dali e correr para o lugar mais longe que eu encontrasse.

"Bella!"

Eu paralisei. O que pareceu anos depois, eu respirei fundo e me virei lentamente como se tudo ao redor, inclusive eu, estivesse em câmera lenta. A atenção de Edward estava em mim agora, seus olhos abertos em choque, suas sobrancelhas arqueadas. Eu não tentei decifrar mais de suas expressões, estava mais preocupada com meu coração que batia tão forte, que eu sentia a pulsação contra meus ouvidos, e tinha a sensação que todos pudessem ouvi-lo.

_Respire, Bella. Vamos! Finja que nada aconteceu._

"Ei," eu dei um sorriso sem graça, aproximando-me deles totalmente contra a minha vontade.

"Bella, esse é Edward," apresentou Rosalie. "Edward, essa é Bella."

"Oi," fiz meu melhor para não olhar diretamente para ele.

"Olá Bella."

_Aquela voz... _Era exatamente como eu me lembrava. _Meu Deus, diga que isso é um pesadelo. Alguém me acorde, por favor! _Eu mal conseguia raciocinar direito com tantos pensamentos simultâneos.

"É um..." _Não! Nem pense em colocar o prazer no meio da conversa, Isabella! _Eu acenei com a mão antes que ele pudesse esticá-la . Não seria uma boa ideia tocá-lo.

"Como já te contei, Bella acabou de voltar de Londres," comentou Rosalie, se virando para ele.

Agradeci mentalmente por ela não ter percebido nosso constrangimento. Porque em hipótese alguma eu seria capaz de falar para minha amiga de anos que o meu Deus britânico era justamente o namorado ou ficante ou companheiro de sexo dela. Não, não agora. Sem chances! Deus, eu queria cavar um buraco ali mesmo e nunca mais sair de dentro.

"Desculpem-me, mas vocês me dão licença?" Eu precisava fugir.

"Bella, você não po-"

"Hey, Mike," puxei Mike que estava passando bem na hora, quase fazendo-o tropeçar em cima de mim. Salva pelo gongo! "Eu já estava indo falar com você."

"Oi, Bella," Mike me deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha. "Você está deslumbrante. Você está toda... Rrrrawwwn!"

Ele deu um tapa na meu bumbum e eu pulei, surpresa. Seria bem difícil de colocar na mente de Mike que ele não leva nenhum jeito - pelo menos não com as garotas. Eu agradeci, sem graça, pelo seu elogio, ignorando sua mão que antes me dera um tapa agora acariciando minha cintura. Ele deu uma piscadela antes que eu o puxasse pelo colarinho da camisa cor salmão dele.

"Com licença," eu disse à Rosalie e Edward, antes de arrastar Mike até um canto, sendo seguida pelos olhares do... casal. "Você ficou maluco?"

"Nossa,_ cisne," e_le cruzou os braços, fechando a cara. "Bom te ver, também."

"Me desculpe," eu disse. Eu não devia ser ignorante com Mike, ele não tinha culpa que de repente o mundo resolveu cair sobre minha cabeça. Ele deu de ombros e então, sorriu malicioso. "Não faça essa cara para mim!"

"Só me responda uma coisa," ele começou a se abanar e eu esperei que ele perguntasse de uma vez. "Quem é aquele bofe _maravilindo_ ao lado de Rosalie?"

Certo, eu já tinha me acostumado com a ideia de Mike ser gay. Ele me contou - que havia resolvido finalmente sair do armário e parar de enganar a si próprio - um pouco depois que terminei com ele; logo após nossa formatura. Não fiquei muito surpresa, afinal Mike sempre teve um jeito diferente dos outros garotos.

"O nome dele é... Edward."

"Meu Deus!" Ele se abanou mais uma vez, de boca aberta. "Que homem é esse?!"

"Mas eu pensei que você tinha virado homem, pela cara que fez quando me viu e tal..."

"A sua sinceridade me encanta, Bella."

"Você sabe que eu te amo," dei um sorriso angelical.

"E eu amo você. Você está maravilhosa, eu tive que elogiar! Eu estava morrendo de saudades tua, amiga!" Ele me abraçou e eu o abracei apertado de volta. "E eu também tenho que fazer pose de machão, não é mesmo?"

E não tinha passado nem cinco minutos e Mike já estava mostrando sua verdadeira face. Sinceramente, eu o preferia assim. Não combinava com ele se fazer de "macho". E Mike gay é sinônimo de muitas risadas. Mas não essa noite, não para mim.

"Oh, que bundinha!"

Mirei para onde Mike olhava. Edward estava de costas. Eu automaticamente olhei para o que Mike falava. _Meu Deus! _E pensar que eu já... _Não! Não pense, Bella! Oh, droga!_

Fui para cozinha, deixando Mike babar sozinho pelo Deus britânico. A tristeza me arrebatou de vez. Rosalie estava namorando – ou algo assim - o Deus britânico. Minha amiga de anos namorando o cara que eu achava mais perfeito do mundo. O cara que eu me entreguei de corpo e alma naquela noite. E ainda sonhava em reencontrá-lo algum dia e quem sabe...

_Droga! Isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo. _

Era como se eu estivesse em completo estado de torpor. Como se o mundo não existisse lá fora. Eu estava apenas cercada pela frustração. Era impossível acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo comigo. Uma pessoa não podia ser tão azarada a esse ponto. E por que justamente eu tinha que ser essa pessoa?

Suspirei alto, massageando minhas têmporas, que já começavam a doer levemente. Esperava que ninguém aparecesse na cozinha a procura de bebidas. Eu precisava daquele momento sozinha. Mas de repente o telefone tocou, me dando um susto e tanto. Peguei-o em cima da bancada e o atendi irritada.

"Alô!"

Uma Alice furiosa disparou a falar: _"Isabella Marie Swan! Estou horas esperando ligação sua. Você prometeu que ia me ligar assim que chegasse em Los Angeles. Já fazem horas desde que seu voo posou aí."_

"Respire, Alie," murmurei, desanimada. "Me desculpa. Eu mal tive tempo de respirar. Aconteceram tantas coisas."

"_O que aconteceu?" _Seu tom raivoso se transformou em preocupação. "_Sua voz parece estranha, meio triste..."_

"É difícil esconder algo de você, huh?"

"_Conte-me tudo."_

Passei para sala, despercebida, e corri para o lugar mais próximo com porta e tranca. Entrei no banheiro e me tranquei lá dentro. Sentei-me na beirada da banheira e respirei fundo para poder contar tudo à Alice.

"Você não vai acreditar. Eu estou pirando aqui. A vida é tão injusta!"

"_Agora eu que digo: respire, Bella._ _O que houve?"_

"Você não vai acreditar quando eu disser quem está agora, nesse exato momento na minha sala."

"_Quem?!" _Perguntou, a curiosidade agora toda em sua voz.

Eu podia imaginá-la naquele momento sentada em sua cama. Se remexendo sem parar, impaciente. Tão Alice... Eu queria tanto que ela estivesse comigo aqui, não a quilômetros de distância. Eu precisava tanto do seu ombro amigo.

"Adivinha!"

"_Bella, eu realmente não sei."_

"Alguém de Londres..." eu não conseguia disfarçar meu tom desanimado.

"_Oh, não!" _ela exclamou de repente, como se tivesse ouvido meus pensamentos. "_Não me diga que é quem estou pensando."_

"Sim."

"_Não!"_

"Sim!"

"_Não brinca!" _Ela disse, incrédula. "_Isso é mentira, não é? Isso é impossível!"_

"Quem me dera..."

"_Você o agarrou, certo? Diga que sim!" _Ela parecia empolgada agora.

"Não..." eu torci para ela não percebesse o tom desapontado em minha voz. Em vão...

"_Mas bem que você queria, Srta. Swan_!" ela riu do outro lado da linha._"Ei! Eu não estou entendendo. Qual o problema em ele estar aí? Você não queria tanto o ver de novo? E afinal, o que raios ele faz aí?"_

"Eu queria. Muito. Mas não ele... namorando com minha amiga."

As palavras saíram rasgando por minha garganta. Eu não havia imaginado que fosse doer tanto dizer aquelas palavras. Na verdade, eu não pensava em nada do que aconteceu naquele noite. Eu esperei que Alice fosse dizer alguma coisa, mas só houve o completo silêncio. Pensei seriamente que a ligação tinha caído e desliguei. O telefone tocou novamente segundos depois.

"_Me pinta de roxo, porque eu estou bege!" _Alice quase gritava em meu ouvido. "_Pode explicando essa história direito. Estou chocada!"_

"Você lembra da minha amiga que eu sempre falava?"

"_Ah, sim. Rosalie, certo?"_

"É, então, eles estão saindo."

"_Merda! Como isso?"_

"Eles se conheceram há uns meses atrás quando ele veio de Londres para cá," contei. "Eu nunca devia ter ficado com ele naquela noite."

"_Sem chances, amiga. Aquilo foi bem antes deles se conhecerem. Você já estava apaixonada por ele e aquela foi a melhor noite da sua vida."_

"O que eu faço, Alice?" Eu controlava as lágrimas se acumulando em meus olhos.

"_Amiga, que situação! Eu nem sei o que dizer..." _respondeu, sinceramente. "_E ele? Ele se lembra de você?"_

"Acho que sim. Ele pareceu surpreso ao me ver. Aposto que não imaginava que a amiga da garota que ele está saindo fosse a garota com quem ele se _divertiu _uma noite."

"_Quer saber? Você o conheceu primeiro!"_

Eu ofeguei, surpresa. "Que?! Você não está dizendo o que eu acho que está dizendo, certo?"

"_Se você gosta dele, vá à luta!"_

Mesmo que eu não admitisse, boa parte de mim queria isso. Porém a outra parte, a racional, achava isso totalmente inaceitável. Rosalie era minha amiga. Eu não a trairia dessa forma. Ia totalmente contra meus princípios.

"Você ficou louca? Ela é minha amiga!"

"_Ok, você tem razão," _admitiu Alice. "_Se eu fosse você e você Rosalie, nunca faria nada do tipo. Amizade é algo muito especial para ser destruída dessa maneira. Bella, essa situação é tão terrível. Você não merece..."_

"Minha vida é uma droga," murmurei, cansada. "Quer saber? Eu vou dormir. O dia foi demais para mim."

"_Descansa. Vai te fazer bem."_

"Obrigada, amiga. Por tudo."

"_Você sabe que pode contar comigo para tudo. Então, quando precisar conversar, desabafar ou para qualquer outra coisa não hesite em me ligar. Por favor!"_

"Você também. Boa noite."

"_Boa noite, Bellinha."_

Ainda permaneci um bom tempo sentada, encarando o chão. Precisava ficar sozinha, em silêncio. Estava cansada de ouvir as pessoas perguntando como eu estava quando na verdade eu queria que tudo fosse para o inferno. O que mais eu queria agora era minha cama, dormir em um sono profundo e esquecer do mundo. Esquecer _dele_._ Esquecer dele... _Isso era o certo a se fazer.

Eu poderia cair no sono ali mesmo se não fossem as batidas na porta para me despertar. Levantei, bufando, e a abri, sem me preocupar em desfazer a expressão de desânimo que eu estava. _Péssima ideia. Péssima ideia, definitivamente!_

"Olá."

Aquela voz era irresistivelmente sexy que chegava a ser um pecado. Pisquei várias vezes tentando pronunciar uma palavra sem gaguejar.

"Oi," respondi, torcendo para ele não perceber o quanto eu estava nervosa.

"Será que poderíamos conversar?" Perguntou, as mãos passando pelo cabelo.

Até nesse simples ato ele era perfeito. Eu suspirei sentindo-me completamente cansada.

Eu queria desabafar, dizer que estava um caco. Minha noite estava sendo péssima. Eu estava confusa. Não aguentava mais as pessoas me perguntando como eu estava. Mas as coisas não eram tão simples assim.

"Estou cansada, por conta da viagem e tudo mais. Será que poderíamos ter essa conversa outra hora?"

Talvez fosse impressão minha, mas ele parecia despontado e ao mesmo tempo aliviado com minha resposta. Eu não saberia dizer.

"Claro. Espero que essa oportunidade chegue logo, Bella." _Eu espero que não._

Ele deu seu sorriso torto, fazendo-me sentir pior do que eu já estava. Sorri sem graça e saí em direção à sala. Tentei passar despercebida para poder ir para meu quarto. Não deu certo.

"Bella, querida. Você está deslumbrante," dizia uma amiga de minha mãe.

Eu não fazia ideia de seu nome.

"Eu adorei seu vestido, Bella," comentou uma colega que estudou comigo no colegial.

"Obrigada."

Eu olhei para o lado para revirar os olhos. Péssima ideia. O meu olhar encontrou com o do Deus britânico e eu corei fortemente. E por que raios eu ainda chamava-o dessa forma? Eu tinha que parar com isso, urgentemente!

"Bella, minha lobinha. Vem cá," Jake, meu irmão mais velho, apareceu ao meu lado e me agarrou pela cintura.

"Eu vou te matar," murmurei em seu ouvido.

Odiava quando ele me chamava por esses apelidinhos infantis na frente dos outros.

"Eu te amo, Bella," ele deu um beijo estalado em minha bochecha.

Jake me arrastou para um canto, onde ninguém pudesse nos ver ou ouvir. Ele tirou um cartão do bolso e me entregou, sorrindo travesso.

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha. "Um cartão de uma produtora?" Perguntei.

"Eu mandei seu currículo para eles," disse, sorrindo triunfante. "Eles querem te ver amanhã para uma entrevista."

Eu fiquei de boca aberta, literalmente. Eu não sabia o que dizer.

"Eu te amo, Jake!" Eu berrei, o abraçando forte. "Muito muito muito muito muito obrigada."

"Ok, Bells. Já deu para perceber que está agradecida."

"Eu te amo, muito, muito, muito" eu disse, distribuindo vários beijinhos por seu rosto.

"Epa! Será que tem um beijinho para o irmão caçula aqui também?"

Seth apareceu ao nosso lado e o agarrei também.

"Eu também te amo, coisinha fofa," Eu estalei um beijo em sua bochecha.

"Bella," ele resmungou, constrangido.

"Que lindo. Meus bebês!" disse minha mãe, nos abraçando.

"Ah, gente. Parem com isso!"

"Que mico!"

"Socorro! Estou morrendo sufocada!"

"Posso saber o motivo dessa reuniãozinha?" perguntou minha mãe, finalmente nos soltando.

"Tenho uma entrevista de emprego amanhã. Em uma produtora!" Eu quase gritei, muito animada para me conter.

"Oh, querida, isso é ótimo" disse ela, sorridente, me abraçando.

"Ok, chega de abraços, mãe."

"Bella, vem cá." Senti a mão de alguém me puxando, interrompendo nosso momento, e só reparei que era Rosalie quando chegamos na cozinha.

Até o final da noite eu estaria completamente tonta. As pessoas estavam se aproveitando de mim, como se eu fosse uma boneca de pano, me puxando de um lado para o outro. Eu estava parecendo mais uma barata tonta, isso sim.

"O que foi?"

"E então, o que achou?"

Eu suspirei, cansada de todo mundo me fazendo perguntas. "O que você quer saber?"

"O que achou dele? Do Edward."

Eu não sabia o que dizer. A pergunta de Rose havia me pegado completamente de surpresa. Eu fitei o chão por alguns segundos e balbuciei algo como legal.

"Legal? Ele não é só legal, Bella!"

"Ok. Ele é bonito," murmurei. Ela me olhou como se aquilo não fosse suficiente. "Muito bonito."

"Super lindo," me corrigiu.

"E parece ser simpático," continuei com minha própria tortura. "Mas ele não é nenhum cara de cabelo escuro e forte que fazia seu tipo antigamente."

"Ele é sarado," argumentou, dando um sorriso malicioso.

"Mas não é tão forte que nem os que você gostava."

"Eu sei, mas ele é... _quase perfeito_, eu diria."

"É..." suspirei, pensando longe._ Se recomponha, Isabella! "_Se você gosta dele... é isso que importa. Minha opinião é o de menos."

Engoli em seco. Rosalie era minha amiga e eu estava pensando coisas nada puritanas sobre o _namorado_dela. Eu era uma péssima amiga.

"Acho que vou dormir," murmurei, me sentindo triste.

"Foi um dia cheio, huh?"

"Muito."

Eu passei correndo pela sala e subi para o meu quarto. Deitei na minha cama e agarrei um travesseiro, deixando as lágrimas de frustração rolarem por minha face.

Acordei no dia seguinte animada, apesar da dor de cabeça. Chorar demais sempre fazia minha cabeça doer. Levantei da cama em um pulo e fui tomar um banho, demorando um bom tempo nele e ainda mais para escolher uma roupa apropriada. Tomei meu café da manhã rapidamente. Queria chegar cedo na produtora.

Saí de casa recebendo boa sorte de todos. Peguei o carro de Jake na garagem e dirigi calmamente até o endereço correto. O local ficava bem no centro de Hollywood. Foi bem fácil encontrá-lo. Estacionei o carro perto do prédio e desci. Respirei fundo enquanto entrava no prédio e pegava o elevador. Quando chegou no último andar senti como se meu coração fosse sair pela boca.

"O Sr. Parker já vai recebê-la," comunicou-me a simpática secretária.

Minhas mãos suavam, meu corpo todo tremia e minha boca estava completamente seca enquanto eu aguardava. Mas quando entrei finalmente na sala do presidente da produtora, eu esqueci de tudo. Eu jamais poderia deixar o nervosismo me dominar. Eu sempre sonhei em trabalhar com cinema e eu não poderia perder essa oportunidade.

A entrevista foi a melhor que já fiz até aquele momento. Mas tudo que eu ouvi no final foi:

"Entraremos em contato."

_Droga! _Eu bati meus braços com força no volante, me sentindo mais uma vez frustrada. Desde quando eu tinha me tornado uma pessoa tão azarada?

Cheguei em casa dizendo que não queria conversar e nem ver ninguém. Passei o resto do dia trancada no quarto. Parecia que minha vida tinha virado de ponta cabeça e tudo começara a dar errado.

"Tudo bem," murmurei no final da noite, me sentindo um pouco melhor. "Ele disse que entraria em contato, certo?"

Bom, eu estava me apegando a qualquer fio de esperança.

Quase uma semana se passou até que minha mãe me informou que havia uma ligação para mim. Eu já havia perdido completamente as esperanças. Eu sei que era idiotice da minha parte. As coisas não acontecem de uma hora para outra. Mas eu estava tão desesperada por finalmente trabalhar no que eu sempre quis que nem me toquei disso.

Eu fiquei paralisada ouvindo atentamente a voz feminina que falava comigo.

"Estarei aí amanhã no horário," falei com bastante entusiasmo na voz. "Obrigada."

E desliguei o telefone.

"Quem era?" perguntou minha mãe, curiosa, ao ver minha cara de felicidade.

"Eu consegui! Eu consegui!" gritei animada, a puxando para um abraço apertado. "Eu consegui o emprego!"

"Oh, meu amor. Parabéns!" disse ela, toda coruja e orgulhosa.

Ela me deu mais um abraço apertado e eu saí pulando de alegria até meu quarto. Eu iria amanhã mesmo assinar meu contrato. Essa era a notícia mais feliz dos últimos meses. Eu teria a oportunidade de exercer minha profissão. E trabalhar em uma das produtoras que estava mais crescendo na atualidade. O que mais eu poderia querer?

Parecia que a sorte estava voltando finalmente para o meu lado.

.

.

* * *

**Oi meninas!**

**Primeiramente, eu queria agradecer pelas reviews. Fico muito feliz com o retorno de vocês. Super, mega obrigado!**

**Sobre os dias que eu posto... Sinceramente eu não tenho nenhum dia certo para postar. Na maioria das vezes eu posto quando vejo que tem novos comentários no último capítulo que eu postei. Mas se vocês tiverem alguma preferência, é só falar. Vou fazer meu melhor :)**

**A respeito da Rosalie ser a amiga da Bella... Quando eu resolvi converter a fic para Beward, eu pensei bastante sobre isso. Minha primeira opção era Tanya - a vilã da maioria das fics, hahaha. Inclusive eu já tenho duas com ela, então decidi mudar um pouco. Eu acho que a Rosalie se encaixa melhor na personagem. Espero que vocês gostem do resultado. **

**Então é isso. Espero que gostem do capítulo (;**

**Beijos!**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Era meu primeiro dia na produtora. Eu estava completamente extasiada e feliz com aquela vitória, digamos assim, que não conseguia tirar o sorriso bobo dos lábios. Cheguei ao prédio distribuindo bom dia e sorrisos para toda pessoa que passava por mim - desde a portaria até o andar onde parei. Senti uma pontada na barriga quando abri a porta aonde seria a reunião da produção envolvida no mais novo projeto da empresa. No caso, eu estava inclusa.

"Bom dia," cumprimentei as únicas três pessoas que estavam na sala.

Dois homens de aparentemente cinquenta anos e uma mulher de uns trinta e poucos. Eles retribuíram a cortesia e eu me sentei em um canto. Acho que cheguei cedo demais, pensei comigo mesma. Aos poucos mais pessoas foram chegando. A reunião finalmente começou quando a última pessoa que faltava chegou.

Deixei minha boca entreabrir quando Emmett McCarty entrou pela porta da sala. Morenos, altos e fortes demais nunca foram meu tipo, mas eu tinha que concordar que o ator famoso era muito lindo. Ainda mais pessoalmente. Ele deu bom dia à todos e a reunião teve início.

Quatro coisas eu havia entendido muito bem naquela reunião. Primeira, eu participaria de toda a parte da produção, com muita força de vontade devo ressaltar. Segunda, Emmett era o protagonista da história – ele foi o primeiro a ser oficialmente escalado para o filme. Terceira, as gravações iriam começar na próxima semana. E quarta e mais importante de todas, o filme era um dos mais esperados. Ou seja, nós teríamos muito trabalho pela frente.

O dia foi extremamente corrido e divertido. Coisas e mais coisas para serem feitas, mas eu não me importava em fazê-las. Cinema sempre foi minha paixão e poder trabalhar com isso era um sonho. Tudo o que eu sempre quis. No final da noite eu fui dispensada. Atravessei o saguão do prédio, pensando em sair para comemorar o primeiro dia de trabalho. Eu queria tanto que Alice estive por perto para fazermos alguma coisa. Talvez Rosalie pudesse vir comigo. Ou provavelmente ela estaria ocupada com seu... _namorado_.

"Bella?"

Ergui meu rosto, olhando em direção à voz que me chamava. Eu paralisei e meu coração acelerou ao ver Edward parado em minha frente, me olhando surpreso. _Oh, não!_

"Oi."

"Oi," ele deu seu sorriso torto, me deslumbrando. "Você trabalha aqui?"

"Yeah. Comecei hoje."

"Ow, parabéns." Ele sorriu mais abertamente.

"Obrigada," sorri de volta. "E você, o que está fazendo aqui?"

"Estou esperando um amigo. Ele está trabalhando em um novo filme," respondeu, passando a mão por seus fios desgrenhados.

"Hum... Qual é nome dele?"

"Anthony Masen."

Tentei lembrar porque aquele nome parecia tão familiar. Anthony, Anthony, Anthony... Fiquei repetindo o nome várias vezes em minha mente até lembrar. Claro! Ele estava na reunião. Eu estava tão concentrada no meu trabalho que quase não percebi seu sotaque britânico.

"Um branquinho do cabelo escuro e olhos claros?"

"Algo assim."

"Acho que vai ter que esperar. Ele está fazendo a leitura do roteiro com alguns atores."

"Ótimo. Pelo jeito a nossa aventura está dando certo," ele deu uma risada.

Era uma risada tão gostosa. Contagiante. _Oh, não! Vai embora, Bella!_

"Eu tenho que ir."

"Você... está livre agora?" Perguntou quando fiz menção de me retirar.

"Hum... Eu... Sim."

"Você quer comer ou beber alguma coisa? Deve estar com fome depois de um longo dia de trabalho."

Eu realmente estava faminta. Mas ficar sozinha com ele não era uma boa ideia. Eu não sei se estava pronta para a conversa que seguiria naquela noite. Mordi os lábios indecisa. Uma hora ela iria acontecer. Eu simplesmente não pudia evitar. Nós tínhamos que conversar.

"Ok."

O acompanhei até um café próximo ao estúdio, em silêncio. Fizemos nossos pedidos e nos sentamos em uma mesa, em um canto afastado.

"Então, como o foi o primeiro dia?" Edward perguntou, me encarando por cima do seu copo de expresso.

Mordi um pedaço do meu croissant antes de responder. "Foi ótimo. O estúdio é fantástico. As pessoas são acolhedoras. E eu estou trabalhando no que eu sempre sonhei. Tudo parece perfeito para mim."

"Cinema..." Ele murmurou. "Nunca pensei que iria trabalhar com isso um dia."

"Você trabalha com cinema?" Perguntei, surpresa.

"Eu fiz um curso de sonorização. Só por curiosidade. Não era algo que eu pretendia exercer. A música é minha vida, na verdade." Eu vi algo brilhante atravessar seus olhos. "Tanto que eu trabalhava numa escola de música em Londres. Mas como tudo aqui gira em torno do cinema, estou aproveitando a primeira oportunidade que me apareceu."

"E você vai desistir da sua carreira por isso?" Eu não sei por que eu parecia indignada.

Ele riu e tomou mais um gole de seu expresso.

"Não, é claro que não," disse. "Mas como tocar em bares à noite não rende muito, vou me virando no cinema também. Por enquanto."

"Hum," foi só o que eu disse.

Um silêncio agradável invadiu o ambiente enquanto bebíamos e degustávamos de nossos pedidos. Edward era um rapaz interessante. Naturalmente encantador. Ele não precisava dizer muitas palavras para conseguir a simpatia de alguém. Nós havíamos conversado como dois velhos conhecidos. Como se nada tivesse acontecido _naquela noite_. Eu gostava da energia que fluía entre nós dois. E isso não era um bom sinal.

"Você sumiu mesmo," falei antes mesmo de pensar no que dizia.

"Eu sei," Edward murmurou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. "Me mudei no dia após..."

"Aquela noite," completei, minhas bochechas ruborizando.

"É... Anthony e eu havíamos combinado de nos mudar exatamente no dia seguinte. Mas isso eu falei para você."

"Não, não falou."

"Sim, falei," insistiu ele.

"Bem, eu não me lembro," confessei, e tomei um gole de meu cappuccino. "Pensei que... Bem, eu não pensei que seria depois de apenas algumas horas."

"Vamos concordar que você estava um pouco... alterada," disse divertido.

"Eu não estava bêbada, se é isso que está insinuando," sibilei, fazendo-o rir. "Pare de rir, Edward," pedi, rolando meus olhos.

"Ok. Não está mais aqui quem falou," ele levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição. "Bem, achei que lembraria que eu lhe disse que me mudaria no dia seguinte junto com um amigo meu que queria tentar a carreira de ator aqui nos Estados Unidos. Até te falei que estava naquele _club_ para aproveitar minha última noite em Londres com os amigos."

"Você não parece do tipo que gosta de _clubs_," comentei, analisando-o por cima da minha xícara.

"Eu não gosto mesmo," confessou, dando de ombros. "Sou mais um _pub._ Mas meus amigos insistiram para fazermos algo diferente. Algo mais divertido."

"Oh," eu dei uma risada sem humor. "Espero ter te divertido bastante."

"Bella, eu não quis..." ele tentou explicar, mas eu fiz sinal para que parasse.

"Quer saber?" Eu me levantei, de repente me sentindo exausta. "Acho melhor eu ir embora. Obrigada pelo café, Edward."

Peguei minha bolsa pendurada na cadeira e saí, sem olhar para trás. Uma vontade ridícula de chorar se apoderou de mim, mas eu respirei fundo, tentando ignorar aquela raiva que borbulhava em meu corpo. _Aquilo foi só uma noite de diversão. Apenas uma noite de diversão..._O que você esperava, Isabella? Que ele aparecesse no dia seguinte com um buquê de rosa e te pedisse em namoro? Sua estúpida!

Eu estava prestes a abrir a porta do carro quando uma mão envolveu meu braço direito. Me virei, encontrando aqueles olhos verdes.

"Bella," Edward murmurou. "Me desculpe. Eu não quis dizer aquilo."

"Quem se importa?" Dei de ombros, ignorando todos os sinais do meu corpo que diziam o contrário. Que eu me importava mais do que eu queria admitir para mim mesma. "O que aconteceu entre nós foi... algo de momento. Aconteceu. Passado. Não precisamos comentar mais sobre isso."

Ele me olhou por longos minutos - eu não conseguia ler sua expressão -, então soltou meu braço. "Ok," ele disse. _Ok? _Eu senti como um soco no estomago. Foi então que eu percebi que eu esperava que ele disse que eu estava errada. "Mas eu queria falar sobre... Rosalie."

Ah, mas é claro que ele queria.

"Não vou falar nada para ela," eu lhe garanti. Eu queria acabar com aquela conversa de uma vez por todas. "Como eu disse, é passado. Podemos poupá-la disso."

"Mas podemos ser amigos, certo?" Ele me olhou com expectativa, seus dedos - como de costume - passando a mão por seus fios dourados. "Digo, eu e você. Você é amiga da minha - de Rosalie. Talvez..."

Meu coração se apertou de uma maneira desconfortável. Eu sabia muito bem o que ele ia dizer, que Rosalie era sua namorada. Como se eu precisasse dele para me lembrar disso.

"Sim. Talvez. Quem sabe?"

...

O som de _Beside You_ invadia o ambiente enquanto eu permanecia deitada na banheira, cheia de sais de banho com aroma de flores do campo. A conversa uma hora antes com Edward ainda martelava em minha cabeça. Eu não tinha certeza de que eu havia "prometido" era o certo a se fazer. Não contar nada à Rosalie.

Eu nunca escondi nada dela. Absolutamente nada. Nem mesmo a minha primeira vez um pouco desastrosa com o meu ex-namorado gay, Mike. Não que ela tivesse sido horrível. Mike foi muito dócil, mas eu não... morri de prazer, como achava que iria acontecer. Na verdade foi bem estranho e um pouco dolorido. Nenhum de nós sabia exatamente o que estávamos fazendo.

Rosalie me conhecia muito bem, eu diria. Eu era péssima em esconder qualquer coisa. Ela podia ser bem... persuasiva. Uma hora ou outra, ela saberia que eu estava escondendo algo dela e arrancaria a verdade de mim. Minha cabeça estava como naqueles desenhos animados, onde um anjinho e um diabinho discutem na cabeça de um personagem.

_Diga,_ disse o anjo. _Amigas de verdade não escondem coisas uma da outra._

_Não. Não diga! _Sibilou o diabo. _Você o conheceu primeiro. Bem antes de Rosalie. E mesmo assim, ela vai te destruir em pequenos pedacinhos de nada. Por que se dar ao trabalho?_

_Porque é o certo a se fazer, _retrucou o anjo. _Uma hora ou outra, a verdade aparece. E então, pode ser tarde demais._

Mergulhei minha cabeça na água, tentando afastar as vozes da minha consciência. Fiquei submersa na água até o ar faltar aos meus pulmões.

_Amigos._ Lembrei do que ele havia dito; de sermos amigos. Aquela não era uma boa ideia. Por que as coisas tinham que ser tão difíceis? Por que eu simplesmente não fingia que nada aconteceu e ponto? Desisti de questionar a mim mesma e peguei a toalha ao lado da banheira. Me enrolei nela e saí do banheiro.

"Ei!"

Rosalie estava sentada em minha cama, com as pernas cruzadas, suas coxas à mostra por conta de seu vestido curto - típico de Rosalie Hale. Eu fechei a porta do banheiro enquanto murmurava um olá.

"O que é isso?" perguntou, fazendo uma careta ao apontar para o aparelho de som na cômoda em frente a minha cama.

Caminhei até o som e abaixei o volume. "Van Morrison," respondi.

"Ew. Tão... velho."

"Eu gosto," retruquei, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.

"Yeah, eu sei. Você sempre teve um gosto... duvidoso," ela revirou os olhos. "Você quer saber de algo estranho?" Ela respondeu antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. "Meu namorado saber do seu novo emprego e eu não."

Meu coração deu um solavanco.

"Então ele é seu namorado agora?" Eu disse sem pensar, as palavras saindo da minha boca sem que eu pudesse evitá-las. Droga, eu sempre dizia algo estúpido quando estava nervosa.

"Bem, é melhor chamá-lo assim do que o cara que eu fodo. Você não acha?" Rose riu, como se o que disse tivesse sido engraçado. Eu não sabia dizer se ela realmente estava perguntando o que eu achava ou era apenas uma pergunta retórica. Com Rosalie nunca tinha como saber com certeza o que ela queria dizer.

Engoli em seco. "Eu o encontrei na saída da produtora," tentei me explicar, como se eu de fato tivesse feito algo errado. Coisa que eu não fiz. "O amigo dele está no elenco do filme que eu vou trabalhar."

"Anthony conseguiu um papel decente?"

Eu fiquei surpresa que ela não soubesse. Anthony parecia ser o melhor amigo do namorado dela. Como ela não poderia não saber?

"O filme é bastante aguardado," contei com orgulho e entusiasmo. Eu ainda não acreditava que realmente faria parte desse projeto incrível. Parecia um sonho. "Pode ser um grande momento para sua carreira."

"Bom, não é pra falar de Anthony e sua vida de aspirante a ator que eu vim aqui," Ela jogou seu cabelo para o lado, parecendo entediada. "Vamos sair para comemorar. Você conseguiu finalmente um lugar em Hollywood. Ou quase isso."

"Quase isso," eu murmurei. De repente eu não estava mais com ânimo para comemorar.

"Vamos lá, patinho!" Ela sorriu para mim. "Que tal uma festinha?"

"Nada de festinha, Rosalie."

"Está bem!" Rose fez um aceno exasperado. "Podemos jantar. Que tal?" Sugeriu.

Eu relutei, mas no final concordei. Jantar não era uma má ideia. Eu realmente havia pensado em algo quando saí do estúdio. Fiquei feliz em Rosalie não insistir em chamar mais pessoas para ir com a gente. Não gostava muito dessa mania dela de querer fazer festa para tudo.

Ela saiu e eu fui ao meu _closet_ à procura de algo confortável. Algo Bella, ao invés do vestido curto que Rosalie me fez usar na última vez em que saímos. Peguei uma calça jeans, uma blusinha leve e calcei meu inseparável all star preto. Penteei meu cabelo, optando por deixá-lo solto e saí do meu quarto.

"Rose, nós podemos-" eu me interrompi, parando no meio da escada ao notar a pessoa sentada ao lado de Rosalie no sofá da minha sala. "Edward," minha voz não foi nada mais do que um sussurro.

"Olá Bella."

Ele deu aquele sorriso torto e eu trinquei meu maxilar. Mas que raios ele estava fazendo aqui? Recompus minha postura e sorri amarelo para ele.

"Não tem problema Edward ir com a gente, não é?" Indagou Rose, o abraçando pela cintura.

Eu queria dizer que sim. Óbvio que tinha problema. Eu não queria ele perto de mim. Isso só tornaria tudo pior. Ele precisava ficar longe de mim. Eu precisava ficar longe dele. Mas parecia que o universo estava conspirando contra mim.

A noite que se seguiu não foi tão ruim quanto eu esperava. O jantar foi agradável e Rosalie e Edward me respeitaram, poupando-me de ver cenas românticas entre os dois. Afinal, aquele era meu dia. Dia para comemorar meu primeiro dia no trabalho dos meus sonhos.

"Um brinde à Bella," disse Edward, levantando sua taça de vinho.

"À Bella," disse Rose, levantando a sua taça também. "E ao seu sucesso e felicidade, tanto profissional quanto pessoal, é claro."

Eu sorri. Acho que foi a coisa mais bonita que Rosalie um dia me disse. Levantei minha taça de encontro as deles e juntos brindamos.

Eu não sabia ao certo a minha decisão final sobre Edward e eu. Parte de mim queria o mais longe possível, a outra parte o queria tão perto, uma vontade quase dolorosa. Mas pelo menos durante aquela noite, pela primeira vez em dias, eu não me deixei pensar sobre isso.

.

* * *

**Oi meninas. Tudo bem?**

**Bom, eu respondi as reviews. Obrigada mais uma vez! Fico super feliz ao entrar aqui e ver os comentários de vocês. Infelizmente algumas reviews eu não pude responder diretamente porque não tinha uma conta do site vinculada e por isso não tinha a opção para responder. Mas saibam que eu leio todas e agradeço imensamente pelo carinho. De verdade!**

**Sobre o capítulo... Finalmente eles sentaram para conversar. Não fiquem decepcionadas por ter sido rápido demais. A Bella tem muita coisa na cabeça no momento e ela ainda não sabe o que ela realmente sente em relação ao Edward. Quanto menos tempo ela ficar perto dele, ela acha que é melhor. A conversa mais importante virá mais pra frente. Aguardem (;**

**Então é isso, amores. Espero que gostem do capítulo.**

**Bom finalzinho de domingo e uma ótima semana!**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

As semanas passaram rapidamente. Junto com elas, uma porção de coisas para fazer. Eu estava a mil por hora, principalmente por conta do trabalho. A parte de pré-produção do filme já havia sido concluída e as gravações estavam a pleno vapor. Tomando todo meu tempo e dedicação.

Eu não tinha do que reclamar. Sinceramente, eu amava ficar até tarde no estúdio, não só porque eu adorava meu trabalho, mas também para me poupar dos convites que Rosalie me fazia para sair. Sair em trio, para ser mais exata. Ela dizia que precisávamos colocar todo o tempo perdido em que estive em Londres e que adoraria que eu ficasse amiga do Edward.

E eu ainda tinha que me preocupar em arranjar um apartamento até o final do mês. Motivo do qual me fez aderir o costume de comprar jornais todas as manhãs. Eu mal tinha tempo para respirar, mas eu me sentia na melhor fase da minha vida. Realizada profissionalmente e...

"Emmett!"

Minha voz era quase um berro quando vi a figura de Emmett McCarty sentado com as pernas para o alto no sofá de seu camarim.

"Diga, _baby,_" ele disse, sua cabeça curvando para trás para me olhar.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Eu questionei. Uma mão em minha cintura, a outra segurando a programação do dia. "São quase onze da manhã. As gravações da cena 12 vão começar em menos de cinco minutos. Era para você estar no estúdio C há minutos atrás!"

"Bella," começou, levantando calmamente do sofá. "Você está muito estressada," ele veio até mim e segurou em meu ombro, o massageando de leve. "Relaxe. Apenas relaxe."

Respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar. Era impossível ficar brava por mais de cinco minutos com Emmett por perto. Eu era sua assistente durante as gravações, responsável por cada coisa relacionada a ele e seu personagem. Eu o informava tudo que era para ser feito, onde deveria ir na próxima hora, o que deveria vestir para a próxima cena... Tudo.

Nós passávamos quase vinte quatro horas por dia juntos por conta de nossos trabalhos. Isso fez com que nos tornássemos amigos. Conversas sobre a produção ou algo relacionado ao filme tornaram-se conversas sobre nossas vidas. E ao poucos fomos nos conhecendo, conquistando a simpatia um do outro. Embora eu não soubesse naquele momento, dali partiria uma grande e longa amizade

"Diga," Emmett murmurou enquanto me abraçava pelo ombro e me guiava para fora do camarim. "O que te aflige? Algum cara na parada? Ou talvez, falta da coisa mesmo?"

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha para ele. "O que?"

"Você sabe," ele revirou os olhos, dando um sorriso malicioso.

Eu dei um grande suspiro. "Tenho que arranjar um apartamento até o final do mês, ou seja, em menos de duas semanas. Todos que eu visitei não me agradaram. E embora eu esteja cheia de serviço por aqui, isso não incomoda. E tem minha amiga, ela não para de me ligar para podermos sair! Eu não quero sair para ficar de vela entre ela e o namo-"

"Bella, eu sei exatamente do que você precisa," interrompeu-me, parando em frente ao estúdio em que iria gravar a próxima cena. "Hoje à noite, você vem comigo!"

"Onde?"

"Apenas confie em mim."

Ele deu um beijo rápido em minha testa e entrou no estúdio. As pessoas adoravam fazer aquilo comigo. Me convidar para algo e me arrastar, sem que eu cogitasse dizer a palavra "não". Era assim com Rosalie, foi com Alice e agora Emmett. Dei um suspiro e continuei com o meu trabalho.

"Te pego às onze!" berrou Emmett, ao final das gravações, enquanto caminhava para seu_Porsche_ de última linha estacionado do outro lado do estacionamento.

"Ok!" berrei de volta e entrei no meu novo carro, um _BMW _simples que eu havia comprado no começo da semana.

Enfrentei o típico transito de Hollywood, mas cheguei em casa a tempo de me arrumar tranquilamente. Dei boa noite à todos e corri para meu quarto.

"Surpresa!"

Ao acender a luz, me deparei com a figura pequena e escultural de Alice Brandon. Ela veio ao meu encontro e me abraçou forte. Eu correspondi com o mesmo entusiasmo.

"Eu não acredito que você está aqui," eu disse, extasiada demais para me conter. "Pensei que só chegaria na próxima semana. Oh, como é bom te ver!"

"Eu pensei que a hiperativa aqui fosse eu," ela brincou, nos balançando de um lado para o outro. "Eu estava com saudades de você, Bella."

"Eu também," murmurei com a voz embargada.

"Oh, meu Deus!" Alice se afastou, apenas o suficiente para olhar bem em meu rosto e segurar em suas laterais. "Você está chorando, Bella? Tudo isso por mim? Oh!"

Ela me abraçou mais uma vez. Eu nem teria percebido estar chorando, se ela não tivesse falado. Alice havia feito falta todos os dias desde que deixei Londres. A sua presença e hiperatividade me fizeram tão bem durante dois anos. E perdê-los por semanas, foi como se os pilastres de um lar tivessem desabado.

"Você me traz lembrança de uma época calma. Onde o mundo não parecia desmoronar na minha cabeça," confessei, limpando minhas lágrimas.

Ela me olhou com tristeza. "Oh, Bella. Você deve..."

"Não," eu a cortei. "Não vamos falar sobre _aquele assunto._"

Ela assentiu, entendendo exatamente sobre o que eu estava falando.

"Tenho que me arrumar para sair. Você vem comigo," avisei, a autoridade que muitas vezes ela usara contra mim, agora usando contra ela mesmo.

Alice bateu continência, um sorriso divertido em seu rosto de boneca. "Sim, senhora," ela disse.

Comecei a me arrumar enquanto Alice tagarelava sobre seus dias na sua cidade natal, Jacksonville, e os seus planos para Los Angeles. Às onze como combinado, Emmett apareceu, buzinando na frente da minha casa. Alice e eu descemos e ela não pareceu surpresa ao encontrar com Emmett esperando - eu já a tinha preparado. Apresentei ela a ele e logo começamos uma conversa animada a caminho do local onde Emmett estava nos levando.

Era um barzinho próximo ao centro da cidade. O lugar era aconchegante, com música ao vivo e pessoas conversando animadamente em suas mesas. Uma mesa próxima ao palco já estava reservada para Emmett, então apenas nos sentamos e pedimos algo para bebermos.

"Ei, Emm!"

Um rapaz bonito, de olhos bem claros, com fios loiros e encaracolados se aproximou de nossa mesa. Emmett levantou e o abraçou, como velhos amigos sempre fazem. Eles trocaram algumas frases do tipo "Como você está? Como vai a vida?" e depois se viraram para Alice e eu.

"Ah, deixa eu apresenta-los," disse Emmett. "Jasper, essa é Bella. Bella, esse é Jasper. E essa é Alice. Alice, Jasper, Jasper, Alice" Ele apontou de um para o outro.

Nos cumprimentamos com apertos de mãos e beijos no rosto, e Jasper se juntou à nós, sentando entre Emmett e Alice. Começamos uma agradável e divertida conversa. Jasper era amigo de Emmett. Ele iria se apresentar naquela noite. Ele contou como estava animado com o sucesso da sua banda. E que adoraria que vissemos – Alice e eu – uma de suas apresentações.

"Não sairemos daqui até que cante," prometeu Alice. "E iremos estar em frente ao palco como duas groupies enlouquecidas. Você pode apostar."

Rolei meus olhos.

Ela sorriu para mim com sua animação contagiante. "Você se lembra dos shows em Londres?"

Uma onda de nostalgia me invadiu. Alice e eu costumávamos ir em shows de rock pelo menos uma vez por mês. Era muito divertido. Cantávamos que nem duas loucas no meio da multidão.

"Como eu poderia me esquecer?" eu lhe lancei uma piscadela cúmplice.

"A Bella canta muito bem, sabiam?" Alice comentou, fazendo eu quase cuspir toda minha bebida.

"Sério?" Perguntaram Emm e Jasper ao mesmo tempo, os dois me olhavam agora com curiosidade e diversão.

"Alie está mentindo," eu disse rapidamente. "Canto no chuveiro e muito mal, por sinal."

"Eu, mentindo?" Alice entreabriu a boca, chocada. Então ela sorriu de forma divertida. "Prove o contrário, então."

"Bom," disse Jasper antes que eu pudesse responder. "Você poderia cantar hoje aqui e provar qual de vocês está certa."

"Wow!" Eu arregalei meus olhos para ele. "Eu, cantar? Em público? Sem chances!"

"Oh, isso seria perfeito," disse Alice, alegremente.

"Eu preciso ver isso," acrescentou Emmett, diversão preenchendo seus olhos azuis.

Minha expressão devia ser uma das piores. Os três na mesa me olhavam com sorrisos nos lábios. Eles estavam se divertindo as minhas custas. Eu observei Alice sussurrar algo no ouvido de Jasper. Em seguida ele se levantou e saiu, sumindo do nosso campo de visão.

"Eu vou te esganar," ralhei para Alice.

Ela suspirou, ignorando minha irritação. "Ele é tão fofo."

"Do que você está falando?"

"Jasper." Ela respondeu, como se fosse muito óbvio.

"Finjo que não ouvi isso?" Questionou Emmett, suas covinhas a mostra por conta de seu sorriso. As bochechas de Alice coraram.

"Kellan!" Ela acenou para ele. "Vira para lá, que eu quero falar com a Bella".

"Ok, ok," disse Emmett, se levantando. "Vou pegar mais bebida para gente enquanto vocês conversam coisas de garotas." E deixou Alice e eu a sós.

"Emmett também é fofo," Alice estalou a língua no céu da boca. "E vocês se dão super bem. Já deu para perceber."

Eu franzi meu cenho. "O que quer dizer com isso?"

"Você precisa de distrações, sabe. Para poder-" Ela se interrompeu, provavelmente não querendo tocar _naquele assunto_. "Emmett é uma distração e tanto."

"Ow, Alie!" Eu não pude evitar rir descontroladamente. "Ele é só meu amigo."

"Um amigo muito, muito bom. Se você entende o que quero dizer." Eu fiz uma careta e ela me lançou um olhar incrédulo. "Ele é sim, Bella. Pelo amor de Deus! Vai me dizer que não acha?"

"Tudo bem," eu confessei. "Ele é o pacote completo. Mas totalmente fora do meu alcance."

"Você não pode ter certeza até tentar."

Alice deu uma piscadela e sorriu de um jeito infantil. Olhei para trás e vi Emmett e Jasper vindo em nossa direção. Eles sentaram em seus lugares novamente. E então, meus neurônios começaram a trabalhar.

Emmett realmente era bonito. O pacote completo que toda garota poderia sonhar. Tinha um porte físico interessante e mais que tudo, era um rapaz muito inteligente e divertido. Mas sinceramente, nós não tinhámos nada a ver um com o outro. Emmett era completamente meu oposto.

Super agitado, esportivo e baladeiro. Eu era mais do tipo quieta, nada fã de esportes e muito menos de balada. Além do mais, ele era meu amigo. Podia ser super sexy e bonito, mas não me atraía nesse aspecto. E vamos concordar, Emmett era uma estrela de Hollywood. Ele nunca me daria bola nem se eu quisesse.

Mas Alice estava certa de uma coisa. Eu estava precisando me distrair. Toda aquela agitação do trabalho não me dava tempo para nada. Nem para curtir minha vida. Deus, eu tinha apenas 24 anos! Quem sabe achar alguém interessante pudesse me fazer bem...

Não. Namorados estavam fora de cogitação. Eu mal tinha tempo de respirar. Como poderia ter tempo para namorar? Era idiotice da minha parte pensar em uma coisa assim. Eu precisava me forcar no meu trabalho. E além disso, distrações não tratam-se apenas de coisas amorosas.

"Planeta terra chamando, Bella" Alice estalou os dedos em frente ao meu rosto, me tirando dos meus devaneios. "Jasper vai começar a tocar."

Eu não havia notado que Jasper havia saído de nossa mesa e que naquele momento encontrava-se no palco. Alice e eu, como combinamos, fomos para frente do palco, fingindo ser duas groupies descontroladas. A noite estava sendo divertida. Afinal de contas, se divertir com os amigos também é uma distração. E a melhor de muitas.

Após a terceira música Jasper anunciou: "Eu gostaria de chamar ao palco uma convidada especial," seus olhos de repente estavam em mim e eu senti como se algo gelado atravessasse minha espinha. "Senhoras e senhores, Bella Swan!"

"O que você fez?" Meus olhos saltaram, eu olhei para o lado em pânico.

Alice apenas sorriu, uma expressão travessa em seu rosto.

"Bella, vamos lá" Emmett estava ao meu lado, me fazendo levantar. Eu estava em completo choque para até mesmo o impedir.

Eu queria esganar Alice. Isso era tudo que eu podia pensar enquanto subia ao palco, tremendo dos pés a cabeça. Eu me aproximei de Jasper que sorria para mim em incentivo.

"Eu não posso fazer isso," eu sussurrei para ele.

"Bella, relaxe." Enquanto ele falava eu podia sentir os olhares da maioria das pessoas no bar nos observando. "Alice disse que você poderia fazer isso. Ela não te colocaria nessa situação se ela pensasse o contrário."

Ele estava certo. Eu só estava irritada com Alice para poder admitir. Como eu faria isso? Eu era Bella Swan. A garota conservadora, que jamais extravasava em público. Exceto nos shows de rock - todos estão cantando e pulando em shows do tipo, n inguém te nota. Mas naquele bar eu era a única chamando atenção.

"Ok," eu finalmente concordei. "Vamos fazer isso."

Nós decidimos a música e eu me posicionei na parte da frente do palco, onde Jasper estava anteriormente. Ele ficou logo ao meu lado, com sua guitarra.

Eu aproximei minha boca do microfone. "Hey," eu disse timidamente. Minha voz ecoou pelo local. Eu achei que iria desmaiar - todos agora olhavam para mim. "Hum... Eu gostaria de _agradecer_ à Alice Brandon, Emmett McCarty e nosso querido vocalista," eu acenei para Jasper, "por serem _super legais _em me colocar nessa situaçã _odeio_ vocês!"

Eu respirei fundo e as batidas da música começaram. No começo, eu me movi timidamente no ritmo. Os gritos histéricos de Emmett e Alice em frente ao palco, me faziam sentir vontade de rir.

"_Arrasa! Linda! Gostosa! Te amo!"_

Como eu consegueria me controlar e cantar com meus amigos, dois adultos, gritando coisas do tipo, como se fossem dois adolescentes em um show da mais famosa rockstar do momento? Eles eram dois loucos, mas eu os amava. Isso era fato. Eu não conseguia ficar brava com eles por muito tempo.

Na metade da música eu já estava completamente desinibida, dançando e cantando como se fosse aquela rockstar que meus amigos veneravam. Era meu momento. Momento de demostrar que eu sabia extravasar como qualquer outra pessoa. Que eu não era apenas a garota certinha. Eu também podia ser sexy, também podia chamar a atenção. Da minha maneira, do jeito Bella Swan de ser, mas ainda sim...

"Bella, você arrasou!" Alice estava ao meu lado no momento em que desci do palco. Ela me abraçou.

"Você é tão mentirosa," disse Emmett. "Você canta bem para caramba! E o que foram aquelas reboladinhas super sensuais? Com todo o respeito, eu meio que fiquei excitado."

"Ew," eu fiz uma careta, arrancando risos dele.

"Amor, eu te amo. Você me ama. Qual o problema disso?" Emmett enlaçou minha cintura, me puxando para perto.

Eu resolvi entrar na brincadeira, jogando meus braços em volta do seu pescoço. "Na verdade, tem um problema."

Alice e Emmett me olharam com curiosidade.

"Está faltando meu beijo," sussurrei, fazendo biquinho.

Emmett sorriu, mostrando suas covinhas e encostou seus lábios nos meus, me pegando completamente de surpresa.

.

.

* * *

**Oi meninas!**

**Eu já disse o quanto eu amo suas reviews? Amo demais! Sinto uma felicidade imensa em saber que vocês estão lendo minha fic e o que vocês estão achando. Eu só tenho a agradecer. Obrigada, de coração!**

**Espero que gostem do capítulo (;**

**Beijos, beijos!**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

"Satisfeita agora, amor?"

Eu não tinha idéia do que falar. Estava sem folego encarando um Emmett sorridente com seus braços de urso em mim e uma Alice de boca aberta ao nosso lado. Eu estava apenas brincando. Não esperava que Emmett realmente fosse me beijar. E eu não posso mentir, foi... bom.

"Bella?!"

Olhei para o lado, procurando a voz que pronunciara meu nome, e deparei com Rosalie estupefata e Edward com uma expressão indecifrável nos fitando. Eu não tinha visto Rose tão surpresa em toda a minha vida.

"Oi," eu murmurei. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Pergunto o mesmo para você," Rosalie focou seus olhos por alguns segundos nas mãos de Emmett em minha cintura.

"Emm me chamou para vir ver o amigo dele tocando," respondi.

"Eu vim com o Edward," apontou para Edward ao seu lado, seus olhos jamais deixando Emmett e eu. "Eu posso falar com você um minutinho?"

"Claro."

Ela deu um sorriso simpático em direção a Emmett e me puxou pela mão, me carregando até o banheiro feminino. Ela se apoiou na pia e me olhou com incredulidade.

"Oh. Meu. Deus! Você está ficando com Emmett McCarty? Cara, Emmett Sedução McCarty?!" Ela disse quase aos berros. Ela me olhava como se tivesse visto algo de um outro planeta. "Da onde você o conhece?"

"Do trabalho," respondi, tentando absorver cada frase que ela falava tão rápido, que mal deu para entender.

"Você trabalha com ele?" Indagou, seus olhos azuis quase saindo das órbitas.

"Eu trabalho em uma produtora, lembra?"

"Mas não me disse que tinha algum famoso!" Sibilou, ofendida por eu esconder algo, como aquilo, dela.

"É óbvio ter algum famoso!" Que tipo de produtora ela achava que eu trabalhava? "E bem eu esqueci," dei de ombros.

"Esqueceu?" Gritou, fazendo com que as garotas que se olhavam no espelho e saíam das cabines, se assustassem. "Como você esquece algo do tipo?"

Passei a mão por meu cabelo, um pouco constrangida. "Rose, você está parecendo uma descontrolada."

Ela respirou fundo. "Você tem que me apresentar para ele."

Eu assenti, concordando em apresenta-la a Emmett. Ela agarrou meu pescoço, me agradecendo por ser a melhor enquanto dava um beijo cheia de batom em minha bochecha. Eu apenas dei leves tapinhas em suas costas, dizendo que aquilo não era nada de mais.

"Cuidem de suas vidas, suas desocupadas!" Sibilou para duas garotas no canto que nos fitavam, como se fossemos lésbicas. "Eu não acredito que você está com Emmett McCarty."

Desisti de desmentir a história sobre ter algo mais do que uma simples amizade com Emmett e a puxei para fora do banheiro antes que as pessoas começassem achar que éramos loucas ou coisa do tipo. Voltamos para onde Emmett, Alice e Edward estavam, e apresentei ela a Emmett e todos que ainda não tinham sido devidamente apresentados. Emmett educadamente convidou Rosalie e Edward para juntar-se a nós. Rosalie estava sambado dentro de suas calcinhas para aceitar mas Edward disse que um amigo os esperava em sua mesa.

"Anthony?" Questionou Emmett, quando Edward apontou para uma mesa do outro lado do bar. " Chame-o para sentar conosco."

Edward acenou para Anthony vir até nós.

Todos estávamos conversando em volta da mesa quando Jasper se juntou a nós, sentando ao lado de uma Alice sorridente. Pisquei para ela, dizendo apenas com o olhar que sabia quais eram as suas intenções. Ela apenas sorriu de volta, revirando os olhos.

As atenções naquela noite pareciam estar focadas em mim. Eu apenas sorria constrangida, suportando ter os holofotes em cima de mim apenas por uma noite. E confesso que era engraçado ver as caras e bocas de Rosalie ao ver o entrosamento entre Emmett e eu.

[...]

"Bella!"

Após algumas chacoalhadas incômodas, um grito ecoou próximo ao meu ouvido. Eu levantei em um pulo da cama, assustada e com a cara inchada de sono.

Passavam das quatro da manhã quando Emm deixou Alice e eu em frente a minha casa. A noite fora agradável apesar de eu ainda me sentir incomodada na presença de Edward juntamente com Rosalie. Mas eu simplesmente ativei a _tecla ignorar_ e aproveitei a noite com meus amigos.

Depois que entramos em meu quarto, Alice e eu ficamos mais de uma hora conversando; colocando todas as nossas conversas em dia. Era bom ter Alice por perto novamente. Ela era uma grande amiga, daquelas que se pode contar a todo momento. Aquela que te faz rir, mesmo quando você sente vontade de chorar.

Um chacoalhão me fez voltar ao presente. Olhei para o lado, deparando com Alice vestindo a mesma roupa da noite anterior, embora antes de dormir ela tivesse vestido uma roupa que eu lhe emprestei.

"Bom dia para você também," murmurei, me espreguiçando. "Desde quando você acorda primeiro que eu? Você está se sentindo bem?"

"Estou, boba," ela riu. "Você não tem que trabalhar, não?"

"Só mais tarde." Eu me levantei e fui em direção ao banheiro fazer minha higiene pessoal de todas as manhãs.

"Tipo, já é de tarde," comentou, encostando no batente da porta do banheiro. "Mais precisamente 03h05 da tarde," informou olhando em seu relógio de pulso.

"Bem, ainda tenho algumas horas livres," balbuciei com a boca lotada de pasta.

"Sério?" Seus olhos brilharam em excitação. "Podemos sair? Dar uma volta? Quero tanto conhecer Los Angeles. Cada bairro, cada loja... As lojas! Deus, devem ser maravilhosas!"

"Respire, Alie," pedi, não entendendo quase nada do que ela falou com tamanha rapidez.

"Vamos dar uma volta!" disse, batendo as palmas com empolgação. "Quero conhecer cada cantinho dessa cidade maravilhosa."

"Não sei se vai dar para te mostrar nem um bairro em apenas duas horas," refleti, jogando um pouco de água fria em meu rosto. "Oh, meu Deus!"

Paralisei ao me dar conta de algo. Eu havia esquecido do encontro marcado com a corretora que me apresentaria mais um apartamento disponível.

"Droga! Droga!" Eu saí como um furacão do banheiro.

Alice me olhou assustada. "O que foi?"

"Que horas você disse que são mesmo?" Perguntei enquanto tirava uma roupa qualquer do _closet._

"Três e cinco da tarde, mas agora já são quase três e dez."

"Tenho vinte minutos para chegar no apartamento." Eu disse, tirando a camisa de dormir e colocando uma mais sociável.

"Apartamento? Que apartamento?" Alice franziu o cenho. De repente deu um tapa em sua própria testa. "O apartamento, claro! Que sorte a minha ter chegado antes. Vou poder ajuda-la a escolher!"

"Claro! Agora para de tagarelar e vamos logo." Peguei o papel onde estava anotado o endereço do apartamento e a minha bolsa em cima da escrivaninha.

"Parece que alguém acordou de mal humor hoje," provocou enquanto saíamos do meu quarto.

Ao descermos para sala, minha mãe perguntou aonde íamos sem comer. Eu falei que estávamos atrasadas para um compromisso e que comeríamos algo na rua. Eu não ouvi o que ela resmungou em resposta e saí em disparada para a garagem. Apertei o acelerador do carro com força e saí em direção ao meu – possível, se eu tivesse sorte - novo apartamento.

Quando finalmente chegamos ao endereço indicado já passava das três e quarenta. Eu estava quase vinte minutos atrasada e com sorte encontraria com a corretora ainda por lá, mas ao invés de correr para dentro do prédio eu fiquei parada na frente dele, encarando sua fachada.

Não era nada muito extravagante ou luxuoso. Era simples, sua aparência um pouco clássica – o que me fez lembrar do prédio onde eu morava em Londres -, diferente dos prédios contemporâneo de Los Angeles, e bem acolhedor.

"Eu adorei," murmurei, me sentindo positiva.

"Eu também," disse Alice ao meu lado. Ela segurou em minha mão. "Agora vamos logo, quem sabe a corretora ainda esteja aí."

Passamos rápido pelo hall do prédio, nos identificando e retribuindo o boa tarde que o porteiro nos desejou. Entramos no elevador e eu apertei o botão do oitavo andar. Quando as portas do elevador se abriram novamente, saímos em direção a um grande corredor. Uma mulher na faixa dos quarenta anos estava em frente a uma das portas, vestindo trajes sociais e com uma pasta preta em suas mãos.

Eu me aproximei. "Sra. Bittencourt?" Perguntei.

"Sim," ela me olhou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueada.

"Oi, sou Isabella Swan," eu estendi minha mão para cumprimenta-la. "Falei com você por telefone."

"Ah, claro," ela sorriu, apertando minha mão. "Me chame apenas de Rachel, por favor. Senhora me faz parecer uma idosa".

"Me desculpe pelo atraso, Rachel."

"Não se preocupe. Foram apenas alguns minutinhos," disse Rachel e então, se virou para Alice, estendendo sua mão para cumprimenta-la.

"Alice Brandon," respondeu Alice, retribuindo o aperto de mãos

"Prontas para conhecer o apartamento, meninas?"

Alice e eu assentimos e Rachel abriu a porta, revelando nosso mais novo apartamento. Assim que eu coloquei meus pés para dentro, eu não tive dúvida de que iria aluga-lo. Não era um apartamento grande, nem muito pequeno; ele era do tamanho exato. Perfeito para duas ou até três morarem.

A sala era arejada, com uma varanda que tinha uma visão privilegiada da cidade. A cozinha era divida com a sala apenas por uma grande bancada. Havia um corredor, onde ficava os três quartos com banheiros; dois do mesmo tamanho e outro pequeno. O apartamento já estava mobiliado e era próximo ao estúdio, o que o fez ganhar muito mais pontos a seu favor.

Ele era perfeito. O escolhido, sem dúvida.

Fechamos negócio com a Sra. Bittencourt, assinando o contrato de aluguel que duraria por doze meses; depois poderíamos renovar se quiséssemos. Ela nos entregou as chaves, dizendo que estava feliz por fechar negócio com a gente e saiu nos desejando felicidades.

"Isso soou meio gay," riu Alice, se jogando no sofá. "Eu acho que ela pensou que fossemos um casal."

"Quem se importa?" Dei de ombros, me jogando ao seu lado, e a abracei pela cintura. "Vem cá, meu amor. Vamos aproveitar nossa primeira noite em nosso lar".

Ela jogou uma almofada em mim, gargalhando. "Sai para lá, Bella. Eu gosto de macho. M-A-C-H-O."

"Ah, claro," Eu finji um olhar ferido para ela."Desculpa se eu não tenho um acessório especial igual o Jasper."

"O que o Jazz tem a ver com isso?" Perguntou, se fazendo de desentendida.

"Olha! Jazz, Jazz, Jazz!" Suspirei, desenhando um coração no ar. "Para de se fazer de inocente! Eu vi seus sorrisinhos para ele."

"Sim," Alice finalmente admitiu. "Você pode me culpar? Ele é gostoso para caramba!"

Passamos quase uma hora entre conversas e risadas, aproveitando nosso novo apartamento. Nós já havíamos combinado desde Londres que iríamos morar juntas novamente. E Alice iria começar a procurar emprego em uma escola de dança – ela era uma bailarina maravilhosa - no dia seguinte para poder pagar a metade do aluguel. Já estava quase na hora de eu ir para o estúdio quando saímos do apartamento, fechando a porta atrás de nós.

"Eu sinto muito sobre seu gato," disse Alice. "Eu e minha estúpida aler-" De repente parou, segurando em meu pulso. "Oh, Bella. Eu acho melhor você se segurar."

Foi eu levantar meu olhar para onde Alice estava olhando que entendi o por quê da sua expressão e em seguida a sua risadinha discreta. Edward estava saindo de um dos apartamentos, mais precisamente da porta à nossa frente.

Alice deu um passo a frente. Eu tentei segurá-la, mas foi em vão."Hey, Edward", ela disse.

Edward, que estava trancando a porta do seu – bastante provável – apartamento, se virou ao ouvir seu nome.

Ele sorriu daquele jeito que faria até uma senhora idosa arfar. "Oi."

"Você mora aqui?" Alice perguntou. Fiz uma nota mental de comprar oléo de peroba com urgência para ela.

A resposta de Edward fez meu mundo parar.

Oh, não! Não! Não! Não! Por que raios ele tinha que estar tão próximo? Por que além de sair com minha amiga, ele tinha que viver no mesmo prédio que eu? No mesmo andar?! Na porta da frente?! Ele não podia simplesmente morar do outro lado da cidade? Bem longe de mim? Porque, sinceramente, na mesma cidade já era demais para mim no momento, agora imagine no mesmo prédio, no mesmo andar! _Isso é algum tipo de piada cósmica?_ Eu estava surtando internamente. E a culpa era toda daquele ser de olhos tentadoramente verdes parado na minha frente.

.

* * *

**Oi meninas!**

**Infelizmente eu ainda não respondi os comentários de vocês do último capítulo. Essa semana vai ser bem corridinha, mas eu respondo assim que puder, ok? Muito, muito, muito obrigado! Alegra meu dia ver notificações de novas reviews no meu e-mail *-***

**Espero que vocês gostem do capítulo!**

**Boa semana (;**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Já estava tudo combinado. Eu deixaria Alice no hotel em que estava hospedada, ela pegaria suas coisas e levaria para o novo apartamento enquanto eu seguiria meu caminho para o estúdio. A minha mudança para o apartamento demoraria uma semana, o que eu agradeci devido as últimas circunstâncias - ou eu deveria dizer vizinhança?

Meus pais ainda não sabiam nada a respeito da minha busca por um apartamento. Eu devia ter os preparado, mas depois de tanto tempo longe, eles estavam tão felizes em me ter por perto novamente, que eu não tive coragem de acabar com a alegria deles. Agora com o apartamento já alugado, eu não tinha mais como enrolar. Eu me daria apenas uma semana e nenhum dia a mais. Era melhor que eles soubessem por mim, do que por outra pessoa.

Entrei no camarim de Emmett naquele tarde, ainda soltando o ar pelas ventas. Se já não bastasse todo o caminho do prédio até o hotel da Alice reclamando sobre o meu mais novo vizinho.

_"Ok, eu tenho que concordar que isso está ficando bastante ridículo. Ele está em todo lugar," dissera Alice. "É impossível existir tantas coincidências assim no mundo. Eu acho que ele é seu karma, Bella. Se eu tivesse um karma desse, agradeceria de joelhos todos os santos dias!" E ela pulou para fora do carro, rindo da minha expressão. _

"Só Alice mesmo." Rolei meus olhos.

"Falando sozinha, Bell?" Um sussurrar em meu ouvido me fez pular.

"Oh, Deus!" Murmurei, colocando a mão em meu peito, sentindo meu coração bater acelerado.

"Você pode me chamar apenas de Emmett," disse Emm com um sorriso convencido no rosto.

"Você é tão engraçado," eu disse com sarcasmo e olhei para a caderneta onde estava minhas anotações do dia. "O motorista está te esperando lá fora para levá-lo até onde será gravada a próxima cena."

"Adoro gravar cenas de rua. As coisas ficam ainda mais realistas, não acha?" Comentou enquanto eu me encarregava de pegar seu figurino. "É tão raro ultimamente. Tudo hoje em dia é _Chroma Key_."

"Tanto faz."

Dei de ombros e caminhei para fora do camarim junto com Emmett.

"Parece que alguém acordou de mau humor hoje," ele notou.

Eu nada respondi. Caminhamos para fora do estúdio e entramos no carro da produção que já esperava por nós.

"Você vai ficar sem falar comigo o tempo todo?" Perguntou Emm. Eu me focava em olhar pela janela as ruas que passávamos. "Se você tiver brava comigo por causa do beijo, eu..."

"Claro que não," cortei-o, me virando para encará-lo. "Aquilo foi um beijo de amigo, não teve problema nenhum para mim. É uma outra coisa que está me irritando."

"O que houve?"

Eu me incline em sua direção, sussurrando: "Eu posso te contar um segredo?"

"Você sabe que pode," Emmett rolou os olhos, como se qualquer dúvida do contrário fosse estúpida.

"Quando chegarmos e você estiver se trocando no trailer eu conto," acrescentei ao notar os olhares do motorista em nós pelo retrovisor.

Assim que entramos no seu trailer e ele se trocou, Emmett quis saber.

"Então, me diga," pediu, jogando-se no pequeno sofá.

Respirei fundo e me sentei ao seu lado. "É uma longa história."

"Sou todo ouvidos."

"Bem," eu comecei. "Eu morava em Londres - eu já te contei isso uma vez." Ele assentiu. "Resumindo, havia um rapaz no meu prédio, ele era lindo e eu acabei dormindo com ele. Eu não o vi mais depois daquela noite. Ele havia se mudado, mas especificamente para cá, Los Angeles. E bem, agora ele está namorando com uma amiga minha."

"Wow!" Exclamou Kellan. "Isso é..."

"E eu não contei nada para ela," continuei. "Eu não achei que precisasse, já que foi uma coisa no passado. Ele nem conhecia ela!"

Ele me lançou um olhar confuso. "Como você mesmo disse, aconteceu muito antes deles saírem. Qual é o problema?"

"O problema é que ele mora no apartamento em frente ao que eu acabei de alugar." Mordi meus lábios, constrangida pela minha próxima afirmação. "Ele meio que me deslumbra, sabe?"

"Você acha que vai cair em tentação?"

"Não!" Neguei rapidamente. "Eu não seria capaz de trair... essa minha amiga. É só que... eu tinha uma _queda _por ele em Londres e tenho medo que isso venha à tona com ele tão perto."

Pela primeira vez expressei meu maior medo em voz alta, me sentindo aliviada por finalmente expor aquele sentimento - o que não diminuía o medo por ele.

"E esse..." Emm franziu o cenho, provavelmente pensando em algo para chamar o dito cujo.

"Deus Britânico," completei, minhas bochechas corando fortemente.

Ele riu. "Deus Britânico?"

"É!' Rolei meus olhos com impaciência.

"Bem, esse Deus Britânico ou o que raios você o chame, é o Edward?"

Eu alarguei meus olhos, o encarando com incredulidade. Da onde ele tinha tirado aquela ideia absurda? Tudo bem que era o Edward, mas para uma pessoa que não sabia de coisa alguma era um completo absurdo!

"Da onde você tirou isso?" Indaguei incrédula.

Levantei do sofá e caminhei até o bebedouro do outro lado do trailer. Enchi um copo de plástico com água até a boca e o bebi em um só gole, tentando aliviar a secura na minha garganta.

"Parece meio óbvio, sabe," Emmett deu de ombros. "Você pareceu meio constrangida quando ele e sua amiga se juntaram a nós. E para ser sincero, ele não tirou os olhos de você a noite inteira."

"Sério?" Eu deixei escapar um sorriso. Logo me recompus. "Ah... hum... nada a ver, Emmett."

"Bella, eu sou homem! Eu sei o que significa quando vejo um cara olhar para uma mulher como ele olhou para você."

Borboletas dançaram alegremente em meu estômago e eu rapidamente as censurei por isso.

"Eu não sei, Emm. Talvez você tem entendido errado." Murmurei enquanto mordia a boca do copo.

"Ele olhou," Emmett rolou os olhos. "Disfarçadamente, mas olhou. E ele é o seu _querido vizinho_, não?"

Suspirei, dando-me por vencida. "É ele."

"E o que você vai fazer a respeito?"

"Essa é uma boa pergunta," refleti e mordi com mais força o copo. "O que eu faço, Emm? Eu não posso simplesmente o ignorar. Eu já tentei, eu juro. Mas ele sempre reaparece. Do nada! Em todo santo lugar! E bem, eu não posso chegar para minha amiga e dizer: 'Hey, Rose! Eu já dormi com o seu namorado! Eu sei exatamente como ele faz a coisa tão bem que a gente até se sente como se tivesse a caminho dos céus. Então PELO AMOR DE DEUS, mantenha-o bem longe de mim!'"

"Pare com isso."

Emmett levantou e arrancou o copo – praticamente destroçado - de mim. Me envolveu com seus braços fortes e afagou meu cabelo enquanto eu deitava minha cabeça em seu ombro, deixando a fraqueza me dominar.

"Ela é minha amiga," choraminguei, molhando a camisa que Emm usava para sua próxima cena. "Nos conhecemos desde pequenininhas. Eu não tinha nem meio metro."

"Bem, você não cresceu muito, sabe?"

"Seu bobo," eu ri, dando um soco de leve em seu peito. "Essa foi uma das suas piadas mais idiotas."

"Pelo menos te fez rir." Ele segurou em meu rosto, me forçando a encará-lo. "Eu te amo, Bella. Eu sei que nos conhecemos há pouco tempo, mas eu te considero uma pessoa muito especial. Você é como uma irmã mais nova para mim. E eu não consigo te ver desse jeito."

"Oh! Eu também te amo, Emm," foi só que eu consegui dizer e mais lágrimas escorreram por minha face.

Batidas na porta do trailer não fizeram com que Emmett e eu nos soltássemos. Ficamos mais alguns segundos abraçados até que as batidas ficaram mais fortes. Emmett deu um beijo em minha testa e saiu atrás de uma das assistentes da produção que havia ido lhe chamar, já que estava atrasado para gravar a próxima cena.

Já passava das três da manhã quando eu cheguei em casa, após longas horas de gravações. Emmett insistiu para que me levasse em casa, mas eu apenas agradeci, dizendo que conseguia perfeitamente chegar em casa sozinha. Além do mais, eu não deixaria meu carro – meu mais novo xodó – no estacionamento do estúdio.

Tomei um banho demorado, tentando amenizar o cansaço que tomava conta do meu corpo. Vesti uma roupa leve de dormir e deitei na cama, caindo em um sono profundo poucos minutos depois. Aquela era a melhor parte do dia. O momento que eu me desligava do mundo, sem ter que me preocupar como mais nada. Uma boa noite de sono era tudo que eu precisava naquele momento.

Acordei na manhã seguinte relaxada e disposta a contar a mais nova notícia à minha mãe. Quanto mais rápido eu contasse, mais tempo ela teria para se acostumar com a ideia, já que eu havia decidido me mudar na semana seguinte. Eu não poderia chegar na minha mãe dizer que ia me mudar logo no dia seguinte. Seria insensível da minha parte. Ela passara dois anos longe da sua única filha - da sua bebê, como ela costumava me chamar em momentos melodramáticos. E sem dúvidas, aquele café da manhã era um deles.

"Mas como? Você não pode fazer isso comigo, Isabella! Minha bebê não pode me abandonar mais uma vez," ela choramingava, como se uma tragédia tivesse acontecido, após eu ter lhe contado a novidade.

Tentei ser o mais delicada possível, contando a notícia enquanto ela se deliciava com seu alimento preferido pela manhã. Mas pelo jeito histérico que ela falava não havia surgido nenhum efeito em amenizar a história toda.

"Mãe, eu não estou te abandonando," tentei argumentar, apoiando meu rosto em minhas mãos. "O apartamento fica a um bairro daqui e, além do mais, é perto do estúdio. Facilita muito minha vida."

"Estou atrapalhando a sua vida, é isso, Isabella Marie Swan?" Ela me lançou um olhar ofendido.

Eu já havia presenciado aquele tipo de cena antes. Para ser sincera, a vez em que lhe contei que gostaria de fazer um curso em Londres foi ainda pior, principalmente quando meu pai concordou em pagá-lo. Me lembro de Jake ter me ligado dizendo que ela ficara mais de uma semana sem falar com o papai.

Minha mãe sabia muito bem como fazer um drama. Não era atoa que havia feito curso de teatro na sua juventude.

"Mãe, pelo amor de Deus. Para de agir como se alguém tivesse morrido" Supliquei, me levantando e sentei ao seu lado, posando minhas mãos em cima das suas. "É aqui pertinho. Você pode me visitar todos os dias se quiser. Não é como se eu estivesse me mudando para o outro lado do Atlântico, sabe?"

"Mas para mim é," ela fez um bico típico de Renée Swan. "Não tem nem dois meses que você voltou de tão longe e já quer ir embora de novo. Fica mais um pouquinho aqui, querida."

"Esse seu pouquinho seria a eternidade. Eu não sou mãe, mas sei como elas são. Nunca querem deixar os filhos voarem com as próprias asas," retruquei, apertando mais minhas mãos sobre as suas. "Eu te amo, mãe. Mas eu tenho que seguir meu próprio caminho."

"Você sempre será minha bebêzinha, querendo ou não," Renée disse e em seguida me abraçou de um jeito carinhoso e apertado.

"Sempre," concordei, lhe dando um beijo estalado na bochecha.

"Quando você se muda?" Perguntou, enxugando suas lágrimas exageradas, apagando qualquer vestígio delas.

"Semana que vem. E há mais uma coisa que eu preciso conversar com a senhora."

"Isabella Marie Swan," Renée ralhou. "Não me venha-"

"Calma, Sra. Swan. Não vou lhe lançar nenhuma outra _notícia bombástica_," eu lhe assegurei. "Na verdade, eu acho que você vai gostar. É sobre o Nero."

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Nero?"

"Há algum problema dele continuar morando aqui? Alice tem alergia a gatos."

Certa vez, no primeiro semestre morando com Alice, eu encontrei um gatinho perdido próximo ao nosso prédio. Eu o levei para casa, para que eu pudesse cuidar dele até encontrar seu dono – talvez alguém que morasse no nosso prédio ou em algum prédio vizinho fosse anunciar seu sumiço e vir procurar por ele. Ele realmente parecia estar perdido e eu não podia simplesmente deixá-lo na rua, tive que levar para casa. Alice quase deve um treco. Ela passou os dias com pequenas manchas avermelhadas pelo corpo, os olhos vermelhos e lacrimejantes, o nariz entupido e espirando todo o tempo que ficava em nosso apartamento.

Levou quase uma semana para encontrar o dono do gatinho e devolvê-lo – o dono havia espalhado diversos cartazes pelo bairro e ficou muito feliz quando recebeu minha ligação dizendo que eu havia encontrado seu amado gato. Alice aguentou firme e forte, porque por mais que seus sintomas fossem completamente irritantes e desconfortáveis, ela não seria capaz de jogar o bichinho de volta para a rua sem encontrar seu dono. Eu não poderia fazê-la passar por isso novamente, ainda mais durante todos os dias. Eu amava profundamente Nero e presava, mais do que tudo, por sua segurança. Ele ficaria muito melhor na casa dos meus pais – eu o visitaria toda semana, o que deixaria minha mãe muito feliz também. Não o confiaria viver em um apartamento. Eu me tornara extremamente protetora depois que meu primeiro gato morrera atropelado ao fugir de casa. Não seria a mesma coisa sem ter meu bebê comigo todos os dias – ainda mais depois de dois anos longe dele -, mas pelo menos ele estaria seguro – e isso é o que importava. Alice também me agradeceria bastante.

"Claro que não, querida," respondeu minha mãe. "Aposto que ele prefere mesmo aqui, de qualquer forma. E isso significa que você irá nos visitar toda semana. Certo, mocinha?" Ela disse da maneira que toda mãe fazia para deixar o filho avisado de suas ordens.

"Sim, senhora," assenti, batendo continência.

Ela me deu mais um abraço apertado e eu sai para ir trabalhar. Afinal, não fora tão ruim quanto eu imaginei. Meu pai, meus irmãos e eu sabíamos muito bem como era quando Renée resolvia dar seus showzinhos de dramatização. E já teve piores do que o dessa manhã, sem dúvida.

Quando cheguei ao estúdio me sentia completamente tranquila, aliviada por finalmente não ter nenhum assunto pendente a resolver. A não ser, pensei por um momento, o probleminha com a vizinhança. Mas isso, infelizmente, não havia solução. Eu tinha que me conformar com meu destino trágico; ter sempre Edward por perto, me tentando como um fruto proibido.

Uma voz grave e aveludada tirou-me dos devaneios. Ela me lembrava a voz de um certo alguém, por isso ergui os olhos lentamente com medo de que fosse a minha tentação mais que particular.

"Oi, Tom," murmurei, aliviada, ao notar o rapaz de cabelo castanho escuro ao invés do dourado desgrenhado.

Ele sorriu. "Tudo bem?"

"Ah, sim. E você?"

"Estou ótimo," respondeu enquanto caminhávamos em direção ao elevador. "Hum, não tive o privilégio de conversar contigo depois daquela noite no bar."

"Nem parece que trabalhamos na mesma empresa e ainda no mesmo projeto, não é mesmo?" comentei, apertando o botão do andar onde eu teria que ir no momento.

"É," ele concordou, coçando a nuca. "A propósito, você canta muito bem. Eu vi a sua performance no bar."

Eu senti meu rosto corar e fitei o chão. "Obrigada."

"Eu ouvi bastante sobre você."

"Que?"

Antes que Tom respondesse, o elevador parou no andar onde ele desceria. A porta se abriu e ele saiu após dizer um "até mais".

Eu confesso que passei a maioria do dia tentando entender o que ele dissera com aquela frase, até me distraindo nas tarefas que eram entregues à mim durante o dia, coisa que nunca fiz. Por um momento pensei em algo, mas logo balancei minha cabeça várias vezes tentando tirar aquele pensamento ridículo e absurdo da minha mente.

"É óbvio."

Meu trabalho havia acabado cedo e as gravações de Emmett também, então acabamos indo até a Starbucks próxima ao estúdio. Emmett, como sempre, notou que havia algo estranho comigo, que eu estava muito distraída. Eu disse que não era nada, mas ele não desistiu, então acabei contando sobre o episódio no elevador.

"Por que óbvio?" Perguntei após dar um gole grande no meu cappuccino.

"Bella, não seja cínica. Eu tenho certeza que você pensou nisso," Emmett sorriu malicioso. "Ele estava falando do Edward."

Aquele era o pensamento ridículo que havia passado pela minha cabeça.

Lancei-lhe um olhar de dúvida. "Você acha?"

"Tenho certeza."

Se Emmett pensou a mesma coisa que eu, aquilo então não era tão absurdo. Fazia totalmente sentido. Tom era amigo de Edward, Edward era amigo de Tom e...

"Pare," eu disse, mordendo meus lábios com força. "Eu tenho que esquecer que ele existe. Eu necessito!"

Eu pensei o quanto era incrível e patético o jeito como Edward atraía qualquer coisa que respirasse por onde passasse. As pessoas – tanto mulheres, como homens – viravam o pescoço descaradamente para olha-lo. E eu e minha amiga não escapavam da sua lista de deslumbradas. Até minha mãe, uma mulher casada há trinta anos, ele havia encantado.

_"O namorado da Rose é uma gracinha, não?" _Comentou uma certa vez._ "Se eu fosse Rose segurava muito bem esse homem. Eu não deixaria uma coisa daquela me escapar se fosse ela."_

Aquele comentário foi assustador. Eu daria tudo para ver a careta cômica que eu havia feito após ele. Eu já tinha ouvido coisas piores – como por exemplo, ela falando do meu pai quando ele era mais jovem. Coisas que seriam capazes de traumatizar qualquer filha.

Mas ouvir sua própria mãe falar do rapaz com que você havia dado mais do que um simples amasso era estranho. Além do mais, ouvir a palavra "coisa" sair de sua boca de um jeito tão malicioso foi aterrorizante.

"Bella!" Emm estalou os dedos em frente ao meu rosto. "Em que mundo você estava?"

"_Wonderland_," respondi, apoiando meus cotovelos na mesa e meu rosto nas mãos. "Ou seria _Edwardland_?"

Ele rolou os olhos. "Acho melhor irmos embora antes que você surte de vez."

Peguei meu carro na garagem do estúdio e saí para enfrentar o trânsito de Hollywood após um beijo na testa e um "se cuide, até amanhã" de Emmett. No caminho meu celular tocou em minha bolsa e eu aproveitei que estava parada em um semáforo para atender.

"Alô."

"_Hey, Bella," _a voz fina de Alice ecoou na linha.

"Oi Alice. Como está sendo o primeiro dia no apartamento?"

"_Bem..." _ela parecia hesitante. "_Tirando o cano da pia que estourou, está ótimo."_

"O que?!" Exclamei, absorvendo o que ela acabara de dizer. "O que você...? Alice!"

"_Eu não fiz nada, ok?_" Se defendeu. "_Você já morou comigo e sabe que nunca tivemos muitos problemas domésticos."_

"O que quer dizer que aprendemos muita pouca coisa sobre isso," completei, bufando alto.

"_Eu vou dar um jeito nisso. Não se preocupe,_" Ela se apressou a dizer. "_Vou pedir ao por-"_

"Estou indo para aí," a cortei e desliguei o telefone.

Aquilo devia ser algum tipo de praga e da bem forte. Eu havia acabado de alugar o apartamento e ele já me estava trazendo problemas? Mudei minha rota e segui em direção ao prédio não muito longe da rua em que eu estava.

Minutos depois eu adentrava em disparada pela porta que se encontrava entreaberta. Fui em direção à cozinha – que não havia nenhum problema evidente – e gritei pelo nome de Alice.

"Estou aqui no quarto," ouvi ela gritar de volta.

Caminhei até onde vinha sua voz e entrei na primeira porta do corredor. Alice estava parada na frente do banheiro e dei passos largos para poder ver logo o tamanho do estrago.

"O que acon...?" comecei a falar, mas deixei a frase se perder, paralisando no mesmo instante ao notar a presença de uma terceira pessoa.

Oh. Meu. Deus! Não era pela aguaceiro do banheiro que eu estava petrificada e sim por culpa do ser britânico todo ensopado a alguns centímetros de mim. _Minha perdição._

.

.

* * *

**Oi lindaaaas! Tudo bem?**

**Por favor, vamos tirar um minuto para apreciar Edward Cullen molhadinho... Hahahahaha**

**Super, mega, hiper obrigado pelas reviews! Já respondi todas, yeaaaah! Amo demais as reviews que vocês me deixam. É de um imenso incentivo! Sempre alegra meu dia (;**

**Bom, meninas. Eu pretendo postar mais antes do dia 24/25. Mas... se por acaso acontecer algum imprevisto, desde já um Feliz Natal! Que Papai Noel traga muitos presentes e alegria para vocês e suas famílias! Aproveitem muuuuito!**

**Super obrigada pelo carinho! Toda review que vocês me deixam é um presente maravilhoso. Eu só tenho a agradecer. Espero que vocês gostem do capítulo!**

**Uma ótima semana (;**

Beijos!


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

"Ei, Bella," ele se virou para mim, dando um sorriso torto enquanto segurava a torneira quebrada que antes jorrara água para todos os lados.

"Edward estava chegando quando fui pedir ajuda para o porteiro. Foi muito legal da parte dele se oferecer, não?" Comentou Alice. Eu permanecia sem reação ao seu lado com a boca entreaberta. "Ele acabou se molhando um pouco antes que eu encontrasse o registro para fechar."

Era impossível ficar de boca fechada com aquela _coisa_ trajando apenas uma calça jeans colada ao corpo e uma camisa branca agora transparente pela água. Eu podia ver seu peito definido através da camisa molhada e eu acompanhava com o olhar cada músculo que se mexia de acordo com os movimentos que Edward fazia para tentar arrumar a torneira. E seu cabelo estava todo molhado, o deixando ainda mais sexy. Na verdade, ele estava todo molhado. Deus, ele estava mais irresistível do que nunca.

_Dê-me forças, Senhor! _

"O que você disse?" Perguntou Alice, me olhando com o cenho franzido. _Oh, eu jurava que tinha tido aquela frase em meus pensamentos._Então ela abaixou a voz para que só eu escutasse. "A propósito, feche a boca. Você está babando."

"Que?" Indaguei, passando a mão pela minha boca à procura de qualquer vestígio de baba.

"Alice," Edward se virou para ela. "Você pode me arranjar uma maior que essa?" Pediu, mostrando a ferramenta em suas mãos. "Essa não está servindo."

"Claro."

Ela girou os calcanhares e saiu do banheiro, deixando-me a sós com a tentação em pessoa. Então, além de ser músico, tentar as amigas da namorada, ele também era encanador? O silêncio se apossou do lugar por alguns segundos até que Edward e eu resolvemos falar ao mesmo tempo.

"Você-"

"Eu queria-"

"Você primeiro," ele disse educadamente.

"Pode falar," murmurei, sem graça.

"Diga você, eu insisto." Ele passou a mão pelos fios dourados e eu suspirei, sentindo meu corpo todo tremer. Por que ele tinha que parecer como se tivesse acabado de sair de uma sessão de fotos sensuais?

_"Eu queria," dei dois passos à frente ficando muito, muito próximo a ele. "Na verdade, eu quero... eu quero você," soltei as palavras sem vergonha alguma. "Eu te quero tanto, tanto, Edward. Isso está me matando."_

_"Bella," sua voz era como um sussurro suplicante._

_"Sim?" Eu passei as mãos por seus músculos definidos, sentindo-os ficarem tensos com meu toque por cima da camisa._

_Ele soltou um longo suspiro. "Você está me provocando," acusou._

_"Assim como você anda fazendo comigo nos últimos dias," murmurei, depositando beijos em seu pescoço. "Nos últimos dois anos e meio para ser mais exata."_

_Ele segurou em minha cintura e me empurrou abruptamente até a parede, fazendo minhas costas baterem no azulejo gélido._

_"É isso que você quer?" Questionou, prensando seu corpo no meu. "Vamos, Bella. Diga!"_

_Meu orgulho falou mais alto e eu não respondi._

_"Você acha que eu não sinto o mesmo? Que isso não me tortura?" Eu o sentia tão próximo, sua excitação tocando levemente na minha de um jeito sexy e lento. "Olha como você me deixa, Bella. Olha o que você faz comigo."_

_Eu não controlei o gemido baixo que saiu de minha garganta e deixei-me render - mais uma vez - aos pés daquele britânico. Seus lábios tocaram os meus, fazendo eu esquecer completamente o quanto ele era proibido para mim. Sua língua serpenteava sobre a minha causando arrepios por todo meu corpo._

_"Pare. Por favor, pare de me torturar."_

"Bella?"

Senti algo em meu braço esquerdo e me virei, encontrando Alice com uma expressão confusa me encarando. Meus dedos, só agora eu notei, estavam segurando a maçaneta da porta com força.

"Em que mundo você estava, garota?"

_Oh. Meu. Deus!_

Eu não tive coragem de virar para frente e olhar diretamente para o rosto de Edward, não depois daquela... daquela... _Oh, Deus! _Eu não sabia nem dar um nome para aquela coisa que passara pela minha mente insana. Sim, eu estava completa e perdidamente vivendo na insanidade. E sinceramente, eu precisava de ajuda. Urgente!

"E-eu esta-ta-ta-ta-va..." balbuciei, sentindo meu rosto queimar de vergonha.

"O que?" Alice arqueou uma sobrancelha, rindo. "Respire, Bella."

"Me deixe!" Eu gritei e girei meus calcanhares, saindo daquele lugar onde a perdição se encontrava.

_Estou enlouquecendo! Estou enlouquecendo!_

"Ei," ouvi a voz de Alice quando cheguei a sala. "O que deu em você?"

"É culpa dele!" Sibilei, apontando na direção do corredor. "Ele está acabando com a sanidade que me resta."

"Oh, Bella! Você está surtando."

Aquilo devia ser um tipo de brincadeira de muito mau gosto do destino. Ou talvez eu estivesse pagando pelos meus pecados de alguma vida passada. Eu devia ter sido uma daquelas mulheres da vida, que vivia despertando os desejos mais pervertidos em qualquer homem que passasse por mim, chegando a levá-los a insanidade. E agora eu estava pagando por isso. Edward talvez fosse a encarnação de um desses homens.

"Se fosse esse o problema, que viesse falar na minha cara!'

"Deus! Você precisa de ajuda," Alice segurou forte em meus ombros, olhando atentamente para meu rosto.

Algo piscou em minha mente. "Alice, você é brilhante."

"Obrigada," sorriu e então me olhou confusa. "O que foi dessa vez?"

Peguei meu celular no bolso traseiro da minha calça e busquei pelo nome na minha lista de contatos, clicando em ligar. Quatro toques depois, finalmente, uma voz soou do outro lado da linha:

_"O que devo a honra de receber uma ligação da mais badalada produtora de cinema da atualidade?"_

Rolei meus olhos. "Oi para você também, Rose."

Chegava a ser hipocrisia da minha parte ligar para a namorada da tentação justo em um momento como aquele. Ainda mais para pedir ajuda. Mas acima de tudo Rosalie era minha amiga e era a pessoa certa para eu procurar. Ela me daria o que eu estava precisando. A ajuda para seguir meu caminho em paz. Irônico, não?

"Precisodesuaajuda," falei rapidamente, mordendo o canto da unha do meu polegar.

"_Que? Fale direito, Isabella!"_

"Preciso. De. Sua. Ajuda."

"_Hum. Só assim para você me ligar, não é, patinho?_"

Eu me senti mal com suas palavras. Era verdade que eu não falava com ela com muita frequência desde que eu voltei de Londres. Mas não era minha culpa se ela namorava o Deus Britânico. E bem, eu queria me manter longe dele - o que não adiantou de nada.

Tudo bem. Era estúpido da minha parte deixar minha amiga de lado por culpa do seu _adorável _namorado. Afinal, nos conhecíamos desde pequenas e eu não podia deixar nossa amizade ser abalada por culpa de um britânico tentador.

"Me desculpa, Rose. Ando muito ocupada com o trabalho."

Bom, aquilo não deixava de ser verdade. Eu estava tão focada no meu trabalho que não tinha mais tempo para nada. Muitas pessoas pensam que vida de quem trabalha com cinema é fácil. Mas mal sabem eles que estão completamente enganados.

"_Tudo bem, eu entendo._ _Se eu tivesse um colega de trabalho como o seu, eu também estaria bastante _ocupada_," _ela deu um longo suspiro. "_Agora me diga. O que você precisa?"_

_Sinceramente? Me livrar de seu namorado._

"Lembra daquele seu namorado? Hum, ele era alto e-"

"_Foram tantos, Bella. Tente ser mais especifica."_

"Eu não lembro o nome dele. Mas ele era aquele que você achava tão grudento, que você teve que pedir uma ajudinha espiritual para se livrar dele."

"_Ah, sim. O Mark," _disse entre risadas. "_Ele era um pé no saco."_

Ah, Mark era o nome do pobre rapaz. Ele era legal, romântico e de boa índole. Sempre tratava Rosalie com carinho e como se ela fosse a coisa mais preciosa da face da terra. Ele era o tipo de homem que toda mulher gostaria de ter ao seu lado. Mas não Rosalie.

_"Ele é grudento demais. E além disso, não tem a pegada´, sabe?" _Ela dissera como justificativa ao seu rompimento com o rapaz.

O rapaz, apaixonadíssimo, não desistiu de Rosalie tão fácil. Confesso que fiquei com muita pena dele. Ele se rastejava aos pés dela, como um cachorrinho, e ela nem ao menos se importava com ele.

Rosalie sempre foi namoradeira. A maioria do seus namoros duravam pouco e ela dizia sempre que era culpa dos rapazes que não eram suficientes para ela. E bem, ela sempre foi bonita. Nove entre dez homens não resistiam quando ela jogava seus lindos e sedosos cabelos loiros para trás, sendo que cinquenta porcento das vezes o décimo era gay. Então era bastante difícil ela permanecer apenas com uma pessoa quando se tinha uma lista enorme na espera.

Edward, sem dúvida, era um dos relacionamentos raros de Rosalie Hale. Pelos meses juntos a coisa estava dando certo mesmo.

_"O que tem Mark?_" Perguntou, trazendo-me de volta a conversa.

"Você me contou que foi em um tipo de centro espiritual para se livrar do _karma _que ele era em sua vida."

Lembrei de ter achado exagero da parte de Rosalie optar pelo lado da religião ou o que fosse a reunião que ela fora. Ridículo até. Mas vendo por um outro ponto de vista, não era tão ridículo assim. _Karma _é realmente uma coisa séria. E quanto mais rápido se livrar da coisa, melhor. Ainda lembro da felicidade e satisfação de Rosalie ao saber que Mark havia se mudado para Flórida.

_Espero que eu me sinta da mesma maneira quando me livrar do Edward. _Só esperava que não fosse da mesma maneira que Mark. Não queria que minha amiga ficasse sem namorado por minha causa.  
_  
"Mais ou menos isso."_

"Preciso do endereço daquele lugar," eu disse, sem rodeios.

"_Para que?_" Sua voz parecia espantada e curiosa ao mesmo tempo.

"Longa história."

"_Você tem que me contar, patinho."_

"Sim, mas primeiro me dê o endereço," pedi ansiosa, mexendo freneticamente no meu cabelo.

"_Bem, o lugar parece que mudou de endereço. Foi o Mike que comentou uma certa vez. Ele que frequenta aquele tipo de lugar e me levou na outra vez."_

"Sim, eu me lembro agora."

"_Façamos assim: você vem aqui em casa e vamos juntas até a casa do Mike para pedir o novo endereço do bendito lugar. Assim você me conta direito essa história. O que acha?"_

Eu estava tão desesperada que não pude fazer nada além de concordar. Eu poderia rir daquela minha atitude mais tarde, mas naquele momento eu não tinha outra escolha a não ser recorrer a primeira coisa que passara pela minha mente insana.

Alice tinha toda a razão por rir de mim. Por dizer que eu estava surtando. E principalmente por eu querer me livrar de Edward - um _karma _maravilhoso, nas palavras dela. É claro que ela achou a ideia de ir até um lugar espiritual ridícula.

_"Deixa de ser boba e aceite seu destino," _ela dissera antes de eu sair do apartamento como um furacão, sem me despedir ou agradecer pela ajuda de Edward.

Mas não, eu não iria me deixar abalar por sua opinião. Eu estava disposta ir até o final com toda a história de me livrar do Edward. Exatamente por esse motivo que eu saí de casa naquela manhã de domingo para ir até a casa de Rosalie. Já passava do meio dia quando eu toquei a campainha de seu apartamento e ela me atendera usando apenas um par de lingerie.

Que eu me lembrasse Rosalie sempre dormia com um baby doll, daqueles curtos e transparentes. Fazia muitos anos que não dormíamos em um mesmo lugar para eu ter certeza se ela mudara seus trajes de sono. Ou talvez ela tivesse acabado de sair de uma transa matinal que nem deu tempo de vestir o baby doll novamente.

_Oh, meu Deus! Não, não, não!_ Meu pensamento era mais como uma súplica para que Rosalie não tivesse acabado se sair de uma transa matinal com Edward. Não, eu não merecia tanto azar.

"Eu acabei de sair do banho," ela disse enquanto eu me sentava em seu sofá de couro, comprado com seu salário muito bem pago de promotora. "Vou só vestir uma roupa e já vamos."

"Ok," falei, me sentindo aliviada pelo real motivo dos seus trajes.

"Você já almoçou?" Ela gritou a caminho do seu quarto.

"Não, só tomei café da manhã."

"Podemos almoçar. _Sushi_, talvez. O que acha?"

"Ótimo."

Meia hora depois estávamos no meu carro indo em direção à casa de Mike, que já estava avisado sobre nossa visita. Assim que chegamos, ele veio saltitante nos receber.

"Então, o que acontece?" Perguntou após sentarmos no sofá espaçoso da sala de estar.

"Patinho está com problemas," disse Rosalie, cruzando as pernas.

"Quantas vezes eu já te disse para não chamá-la assim? Eu realmente odeio esse apelido estúpido" disse Mike, irritação em sua voz. Rosalie lhe deu um aceno desdenhoso e ele ignorou, se virando para mim. "O que seria, Bella?"

Mike olhou curioso para mim e Rosalie fez o mesmo.

_Ferrou! _Engoli em seco, tentando lembrar a pequena desculpa que eu inventara durante à noite. Eu sabia que teria que dar alguma explicação, então preferi me prevenir.

"Bem," comecei limpando a garganta. "Tem um rapaz no meu trabalho -"

"Emmett?" Rosalie indagou rapidamente.

"Não, não é ele," me apressei em dizer. "Bom, é um outro rapaz do meu trabalho. Ele é como um perseguidor, entende? Onde eu estou, ele aparece do nada."

"Isso é normal," disse Mike. "Vocês trabalham na mesma empresa."

Rolei meus olhos. "Mas mesmo assim. Nossos setores são diferentes, não há motivos para nos esbarrarmos toda hora. E a propósito, não é só no estúdio que esbarramos..." Eu pigarreei, acrescentando: "Ele é lindo e maravilhoso, mas -"

"Oh, _cisne_. Se esse homem é tudo isso e você não quer. Passa para mim, porque eu quero."

"Para de ser tão desesperado," disse Rosalie.

"Estou sendo realista, _queridinha_. Eu querendo homem e essa louca desperdiçando."

"Eu continuo aqui, sabe?" Falei um pouco mais alto para eles pararem a discussão. "Ele é casado! Por isso quero me livrar dele. Entenderam? "

Mais uma alteração nos fatos não ia mudar em nada. Afinal, se envolver com alguém casado chega a estar quase no mesmo patamar que se envolver com o namorado da amiga. Ou será que não? Bem, é traição de qualquer maneira. Das mais gigantescas e imperdoáveis.

"E daí?"

Incrédula, arregalei meus olhos para minha amiga ao meu lado, tentando entender o que ela quisera dizer com "e daí?". Ela explicou antes que eu terminasse meu raciocínio.

"Se ele está a fim de você e você dele, não vejo problema nisso," ela deu de ombros. "Ele é casado, não capado."

"Rosalie Vadia Hale, senhoras e senhores," provocou Mike.

Eu estava um pouco – tudo bem, literalmente em choque com as palavras de Rosalie. Fiquei imaginando se ela pensaria da mesma maneira se descobrisse que era de seu namorado que eu estava falando. Não, provavelmente não.

" Apenas vivo em um mundo moderno, _Gaynewton," _ela sorriu maliciosa, dando uma piscadela para Mike.

"Não, você é apenas uma va-"

"Chega!" Gritei, fazendo-os se calarem de imediato. "Independente da opinião de vocês, eu quero esse homem bem longe de mim. Ser uma destruidora de lares está fora de cogitação. Eu não sou assim."

"É por isso que eu tenho orgulho em dizer que um dia fui apaixonado por essa garota," disse Mike, orgulhoso.

"Bom, então agora é com você, Newton," Rosalie se virou para Mike. "Bella que ir naquele lugar que você frequenta."

"Ok," ele concordou., se levantando. "Então, vamos de uma vez."

O lugar não ficava muito longe. Em menos de trinta minutos estávamos entrando em um lugar completamente diferente do que eu havia imaginado. A estrutura era moderna e as paredes de um azul celestial. Tudo estava bastante iluminado e era possível sentir um leve aroma floral. Haviam fileiras de cadeiras confortáveis e mais a frente um pequeno altar com incenso e algumas velas.

Mike me puxou até a primeira fileira de cadeiras, sentou-me em uma e sumiu por trás da cortina que só fui notar nesse momento ao lado do altar. Eu fiquei em silêncio, esperando que Mike não demorasse tanto. E antes que eu pudesse pensar em desistirr, ele estava de volta com uma senhora de uns cinquenta anos ao seu lado.

"Meninas, esta é a Madame Crystal," apresentou Mike. "Madame Crystal essa é minha amiga, Bella e essa é Rosalie."

"É um prazer conhecê-las," a mulher disse, juntando as palmas das mãos e curvando um pouco a cabeça sobre elas, como as pessoas costumam se cumprimentar no Japão.

"Igualmente," respondemos, Rosalie e eu, imitando o gesto da senhora.

"Me acompanhem, por favor," disse a senhora, indicando o lugar de onde ela e Mike saíram minutos antes.

Nós a seguimos, passando pela pequena cortina de pedrinhas transparentes, como pequenos cristais. Entramos em uma sala pequena, um pouco mal iluminada e de cor avermelhada, onde o cheiro de incenso era mais forte. Havia um circulo de almofadas no meio, onde a senhora nos indicou para sentar.

"Bella, certo?" Madame Crystal indagou após estarmos acomodados nas pequenas almofadas e ela de frente para mim.

Minha voz estava trêmula quando respondi: "Sim."

Ela levantou as mãos em direção as minhas e eu recuei para trás instintivamente. Ela deu um sorriso singelo, tentando tocá-las mais uma vez. Mordi meu lábio inferior, sentindo seu toque quente em minha pele fria por conta do nervosismo.

"Relaxe, Bella," Madame Crystal disse, como se sentisse as vibrações frenéticas que emanavam do meu corpo.

Respirei fundo. A Madame Crystal fechou os olhos e massageou levemente as palmas das minhas mãos enquanto eu a encarava, analisando cada ruga que se acentuava com as suas expressões. Seus olhos se abriram de repente, olhando diretamente nos meus, causando-me um arrepio na espinha.

"Bella, você tem um grande problema."

.

.

* * *

**Oi meninas!**

**Então, eu revolvi postar um capítulo antes que o mundo acabe a qualquer minuto - haja paciência pra aguentar frases sobre isso pelo resto do dia, hahaha. Como já deu pra perceber, Bellinha está totalmente fora do controle. Ela tá surtando! Sinceramente, alguém pode culpá-la? Eu realmente adorei escrever esses surtinhos dela, então tem mais pela frente. Por favor, não me matem! Hahahaha**

**Dia 24 ou dia 25 eu vou postar o próximo capítulo. Eu disse que talvez não poderia aparecer por aqui até lá, mas vou fazer meu máximo. É um capítulo que eu gosto bastante e será meu presentinho simbólico de Natal pra vocês, ok? (;**

**Bom, por hoje é só, pessoal. Espero que gostem do capítulo. Meu super, hiper, mega, gigantesco obrigado pelas reviews. Amo muuuuuuuuuito! Vou respondê-las agora mesmo.  
**

**Um maravilhoso final de semana pra vocês. Beijinhos!**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Eu tinha um problema? Isso era óbvio ou eu não estaria ali lhe pedindo ajuda. Eu sabia que tinha um grande problema. E ele se chamava Edward.

"Não é exatamente só isso que você pensa que é," Madame Crystal disse, traçando uma linha com o dedo na minha palma direita. "Eu sinto muito em lhe informar; não há nada que eu possa fazer por você."

"Como?" A voz de Mike parecia em choque tanto quanto eu estava no momento. "A senhora é a minha deusa da espiritualidade. A mulher mais sábia desse lugar e -"

"Deixe-me explicar," ela o cortou, retirando suas mãos das minhas, sem deixar de me fitar. "Isso está além do meu poder. É algo grandioso demais."

"Não estou entendendo," murmurei, completamente confusa.

"Bem," Madame Crystal pareceu refletir por um momento. "Eu nunca havia me deparado com isso antes."

Ok, ela não estava ajudando em nada. Além de confusa, eu estava começando a ficar com medo do que tudo isso se tratava.

"Você está querendo se livrar de uma tentação que parece insistir em permanecer em seu caminho, certo?" Questionou. Assenti prontamente. "Ele não é uma tentação qualquer."

É claro que não, pensei, ele é a porra do namorado da minha amiga!

"Não exatamente," ela deu um sorriso triste, como se tivesse lido meu pensamento.

Oh, aquela mulher estava me assustando. Ela não poderia ler pensamento, certo? Não, não mesmo!

"Como eu estava falando," Madame Crystal prosseguiu. "Ele é uma tentação, algo proibido. Mas apenas na sua cabeça."

Franzi o cenho mais confusa do que nunca. "Como assim?"

"Isso é apenas um obstáculo na vida de ambos," respondeu, como se tudo fosse muito óbvio.

"Ok, só eu que estou confusa aqui?" Indaguei para meus amigos ao meu lado.

"Estou chocado," murmurou Mike com a mão no peito e o olhar desfocado.

"Me perdi na parte que ela falou..." começou Rosalie. "Ah, nem lembro."

Eu voltei a fitar a senhora de face misteriosa à minha frente, suplicando apenas com o olhar que ela me desse uma explicação mais plausível.

"Suas almas estão conectadas," Madame Crystal disse enfim, com o olhar perdido. "É algo tão profundo... que eu não consigo explicar."

"E o que isso significa?"

"Você terá que descobrir com o tempo."

Levantei rapidamente, cuspindo fogo pelas ventas. Aquela _reunião espiritual_, ou o que _raio _fosse não estava ajudando em nada. Só estava piorando minha saúde mental.

"Muito obrigada," disse ríspida. "Mas se não há nada que possa fazer, não há motivos para eu continuar aqui."

Dei as costas para a senhora e antes que eu pudesse sair daquela pequena sala, ouvi-a dizer:

"Você não pode fugir dos seus próprios sentimentos, Bella Swan, muito menos do que o destino reserva para você."

.

"Aquela mulher estava blefando," murmurei irritada após dar um grande gole em meu saquê.

Já havíamos saído da tal reunião fazia uma hora. Permaneci calada até o restaurante japonês preferido de Rosalie, agradeci mentalmente por ela e Mike não comentarem nada. Mas a partir do momento que alguns copos de saquê foram ingeridos, eu não controlei minha língua e deixei que toda a minha frustração fosse expressada em voz alta.

"Não, não estava," disse Mike. "Há anos eu frequento aquele lugar e nunca vi algo que fosse contra ao que a Madame Crystal um dia disse. Ela nunca errou!"

Rolei meus olhos, como uma criança birrenta: "Blá, blá, blá."

"O que ela quis dizer com 'grande problema'?" Perguntou Rosalie, pegando um _sushi_ da barca_._"E que história é essa de destino e almas conectadas?"

"Tudo palhaçada."

Mike respirou fundo e respondeu a pergunta de Rosalie, ignorando-me por completo.

"A resposta é muito óbvia. Bella não quer ver o que está bem na frente dela e pior, quer fugir. O que é um grande problema, já que o _problema _é algo irreversível."

"Como assim, irreversível?" Indaguei quase aos berros.

"Que não adianta você fugir desse homem que te persegue. Ele sempre vai estar por perto, por mais que você queira o contrário," explicou.

"Não! Não! Não!" Gritei, batendo minha cabeça com força na mesa. "Não! Não! Não!"

"Para com isso, pelo amor de Deus!" Mike segurou em minha cabeça, forçando-me a encará-lo. "Não há motivos para esse desespero todo, gata. O bofe é lindo, não é?" Assenti, relutantemente, com os lábios formando um pequeno bico. "Então, deixe ele te perseguir a vontade."

"Mas eu -" tentei argumentar, mas Mike logo me cortou.

"Tente conviver com ele em sua vida. Às vezes ele nasceu apenas para ser uma pessoa especial para você. Um grande amigo."

"Odeio admitir, mas talvez ele tenha razão," opinou Rosalie.

Suspirei alto. "É, talvez sim."

"Chega de surtos, ok?" Sorriu Mike.

Sorri de volta. "Ok."

Se o destino queria Edward em minha vida, assim ele teria. Eu não iria lutar mais contra o que raio fosse, que insistia em ver Edward e eu em um mesmo lugar por tantas e tantas vezes. Mas, é claro, que não passaríamos de simples vizinhos.

Oh, eu me sentia tão cansada. Queria apenas terminar o almoço entre amigos e voltar logo para minha casa, tomar um banho relaxante ao som de Van Morrison e deixar-me desligar do mundo e de toda aquela bagunça que Edward transformara minha vida.

"Então, como andam as coisas com Emmett?" Rosalie perguntou, dando um fim naquele assunto de destino, reunião espiritual e tudo mais.

"Emmett? Que Emmett?" Mike quis saber.

"Emmett McCarty. Bella estava ficando com ele."

"Mentira!? O ator?" Mike levantou as mãos à boca, incrédulo. Rosalie assentiu. "Estou chocado! Como assim você _pega _Emmett McCarty e não me fala, gata?!"

"Eu não estou _pegando _o Emmett," revirei os olhos. "Ele é apenas meu amigo."

"Amigo com benefícios." Rosalie sorriu maliciosa. "Eu queria ter um desse."

"Sai para lá, Rosalie! Você já tem aquela _coisa_ britânica." Ao falar de Edward, Mike mordeu os lábios, como se tivesse vendo algo muito saboroso. "Eu que estou precisando de um _bofe _assim."

"Vocês não sabem falar de outras coisas além de homem?"

"Não!" Responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Pelo menos uma coisa eles tinham em comum. Revirei os olhos e deixei que os dois continuassem a conversa sobre homens e como eles eram essenciais na vida de uma mulher e de alguns outros homens, até se cansarem. Quase meia-hora depois, eles desistiram daquela conversa sem pé e nem cabeça e começaram a falar sobre as novidades na vida de cada um.

Eu, obviamente, contei sobre a minha mudança e os dois disseram que iriam me visitar assim que eu me mudasse. Sugeriram até uma festa de "_inauguração"_, como se meu apartamento fosse um tipo de estabelecimento. Essa ideia me fez revirar os olhos mais uma vez naquela tarde agradável com velhos amigos.

[…]

O ritmo de gravações estava mais frenético do que nunca. Em menos de dois meses o filme teria que estar em fase de pós-gravações. Ou seja, teríamos que correr contra o tempo.

Sobre Edward, minha tentação particular, por mais incrível que possa ser não o vi nenhuma vez naquela semana agitada. Às vezes na hora em que desistimos de lutar com o destino, ele finalmente resolve colaborar com você. Bem, eu só tinha que agradecer.

"Ufa," exausta, eu me joguei de costas na cama.

"Missão comprida," disse Alice, deitando ao meu lado. "Imagina se você tivesse levado toda suas coisas para Londres... Você pagaria uma fortuna só pela sua coleção de livros."

"Eu sou uma pessoa com cultura, ok?"

Ela rolou os olhos e levantou em um pulo. "Vou tomar banho e encontro com você na sala em meia hora."

"Meia hora?" Indaguei incrédula, apoiando os cotovelos na cama. "Até parece!"

Alice girou os calcanhares e saiu do quarto. Levantei contra minha vontade – gostaria de ficar deitada por longas e longas horas depois de todo trabalho em deixar meu quarto e minhas coisas em ordem – e caminhei até o banheiro para tomar um bom banho.

Emmett, Jasper, Mike e Rosalie estariam chegando em uma hora para um jantar que Alice e eu organizamos para as nossas boas vindas ao novo apartamento. Pelo menos, não era a badalada festa que Mike e Rosalie haviam sugerido. Seria apenas um simples jantar entre amigos. E claro, a presença do meu _querido _vizinho não seria nenhuma surpresa para mim, já que ele namorava minha amiga.

Bem, eu teria que conviver com isso.

"Destino. _Querido _destino," suspirei, saindo do banho.

Peguei uma das minhas calças _skinny_ no _closet_, uma blusa de manga curta e um pouco colada ao corpo. Calcei um par de _Converse All Star_ vermelho e saí para sala. Era óbvio que Alice não estava lá. Nunca que Alice Brandon se arrumaria em apenas trinta minutos. Coloquei a lasanha, que eu havia preparado algumas horas mais cedo, no forno e dei meia volta, indo ao seu quarto. Ela se encontrava de frente para um grande espelho, segurando dois vestidos. Um rosa na mão direita e outro preto na mão esquerda.

"Preto," eu disse, assim que ela se virou para mim com a dúvida estampada em seu rosto.

Alice mordeu o lábio inferior dando mais uma olhada para os vestidos em suas mãos. "Tem certeza?"

"Claro. Agora, ande logo! A mesa para arrumar é toda sua."

Vestindo o vestido preto, folgadinho da cintura para baixo, ela disse: "Como sempre."

"Ninguém manda não saber cozinhar tão bem quanto eu," me gabei, deitando em sua cama.

Ela apenas pegou um par de sandálias no chão e sentou ao meu lado, calçando as sandálias. Notei sua visível ansiedade, já que ela não parava de morder os lábios, o que era sua principal mania quando estava nervosa por algo. Eu teria que suportar Edward daqui alguns minutos com minha amiga ao seu lado e não estava tão nervosa assim.

Confusa, eu a encarei. "O que houve?" Questionei.

Ela soltou um longo suspiro antes de responder: "Jasper."

Isso me deixou ainda mais confusa. Pelo que ela havia me contado, ela e Jasper estavam tendo contato quase que diariamente por telefone e até chegaram a almoçar juntos um dia. Ele havia pedido para Emmett me pedir o telefone de Alice e eu dei sem hesitar. Sabia que ela tinha simpatizado com o músico.

"Ok, não estou entendendo."

"Acho que gosto dele," confessou, e mordeu os lábios pela milésima vez. "Eu sei que nos conhecemos a pouquíssimo tempo. Mas... eu não sei. Aconteceu! E eu simplesmente não consigo parar de pensar nele. Meu coração acelera toda vez que vejo o nome dele no visor do meu celular quando toca."

"Hum, eu sei como é. Tirando a parte do celular," as palavras saíram espontâneas da minha boca, sem que eu pensasse direito no que dizia. "Ok, esquece o que eu disse," acrescentei rapidamente. "Isso é ótimo, Alie! Ele é um cara legal - e pelas coisas que você me contou sobre as conversas que tiveram, ele parece ser um fofo."

Alice sorriu. "Ele é."

"Então, levante dessa cama e vai se preparar para recebê-lo," eu disse, antes de dar uma olhada no relógio em meu pulso. "Ele e Emmett estarão chegando daqui a pouco."

Alice sorriu mais confiante e juntos fomos para sala ajustar os últimos preparativos. Nossos convidados chegariam logo, logo e tínhamos que estar preparadas.

.

"Bellinha," disse Emmett animado, seu abraço tirando meus pés do chão, após eu ter aberto a porta para ele.

"Emm," murmurei ofegante por conta do seu abraço de urso. "Estou quase... sem ar."

"Desculpa," ele me soltou e sorriu, me olhando dos pés a cabeça. "Está lindíssima."

"Obrigada. Você não tá nada mal também," sorri e olhei para Jasper ao seu lado. "Hey Jazz."

"Oi," disse Jasper e logo sorriu mais largamente ao ver Alice aparecer ao meu lado. "Oi Alie."

Alice sorriu ao receber um beijo no rosto. "Oi Jazz."

Eles ficaram sorrindo um para o outro e Emmett me encarou, segurando uma risada. Me controlei para não rir também, agarrando ele pelo braço até a cozinha.

"Ela está a fim dele," murmurei, fingindo pegar algo na gaveta ao lado da pia.

"E ele a fim dela," disse no mesmo tom que o meu, de braços cruzados, encostando na pia.

"Espero que eles não demorem para perceberem o óbvio."

Entre uma conversa e outra, Mike chegou acompanhado de Rosalie e Edward. Meu coração se contorceu de uma maneira estranha quando Edward me beijou no rosto, mas eu ignorei, convidando os três a entrar. Não podia deixar de comentar a expressão de Mike ao notar Emmett sentado no meu sofá. Fora a coisa mais engraçada que eu já vira até o momento. Indescritível!

"Mmmm, isso aqui está maravilhoso, Bellinha," disse Emm após dar uma garfada na lasanha em seu prato. "Casa comigo? Te dou casa, roupa lavada e um sexo maravilhoso todos os dias."

"Se ela não quiser, eu aceito, _baby," _ouvi Mike murmurar ao meu lado.

"Eu ouvi isso," sussurrei para que só ele escutasse, fingindo repreensão na minha voz enquanto segurava o riso.

"Sou sincero. Para um homem desse estou fácil, fácil."

Apenas rolei os olhos e voltei minha atenção para Emmett que no momento começara uma conversa animada com Jasper e Edward sobre _baseball_.

"Homens," resmungou Rosalie e se virou para Alice e eu. "Então, vocês viram a última coleção de lingerie da _Victoria's Secret_?"

"Eu vi, menina!" intrometeu-se Mike, todo animado. "Divina!"

"Vou pegar mais vinho," falei, pegando a garrafa quase vazia no meio da mesa, só para poder escapar daquela mesa de loucos.

Sim, meus amigos eram loucos. Mas o que seria de mim sem suas loucuras para me fazerem rir?

"Ei," disse Edward.

Rapidamente engoli a gargalhada que escapara de minha garganta e soltei a garrafa em cima da pia, derramando as últimas gotas de vinho.

"Ei," respondi, pegando uma garrafa fechada dentro do balde cheio de gelo na pia.

Ainda de costas, peguei o saca-rolhas dentro da primeira gaveta ao lado da pia e tentei abrir a garrafa com minhas mãos trêmulas, ignorando a tentação alguns passos atrás de mim.

"Deixe-me ajudá-la."

Paralisei no mesmo instante que Edward tocou em minha mão para pegar aquele simples objeto, causando uma aceleração ridícula em meu peito. Soltei a garrafa antes que nossas mãos se tocassem novamente e me afastei um pouco, murmurando um agradecimento.

"Pronto," disse, me entregando a garrafa já aberta.

"Obrigada."

Ele sorriu daquela maneira torta e irresistível.

Apenas mordi os lábios, tentando achar um jeito de escapar desse lugar sem ser mal educada. É claro que não estávamos sozinhos e embora ninguém estivesse prestando atenção em nós, da sala de jantar as pessoas tinham uma boa visão de nós dois nos olhando.

Não queria que as pessoas notassem meu constrangimento, muito menos o jeito que Edward me olhava, passando a mão pelos cabelos milhares de vezes.

"Eu vou..." Comecei dizendo.

Apontei para sala e tentei passar por ele, mas sua mão envolveu meu braço, me parando dois passos de sua distância. Ignorei o chacoalhar do meu coração e olhei para sua mão em meu braço, depois olhei para seu rosto, tentando decifrar sua expressão.

"Posso usar seu banheiro?"

_Que diabos?_

Ele soltou meu braço, deixando uma sensação de formigamento no local onde tocara. Controlei o suspiro que ameaçava escapar de meus lábios e sorri assentindo.

"Foi fabricar o vinho, Bella?" Brincou Alice, quando me sentei novamente no meu lugar a mesa.

Felizmente ninguém notara o motivo da minha demora, muito menos a tensão que fluiu entre Edward e eu, minutos antes.

Após o jantar, nos sentamos na sala, continuando uma conversa agradável sobre coisas banais. Eu estava feliz em ter meus amigos todos reunidos na minha primeira noite em meu novo lar, embora eu estivesse distraída, pensando no momento em que estive a sós com Edward. Eu não sabia o por que, mas tive a impressão de que ele quisesse me dizer algo e isso me deixou extremamente curiosa.

"Desisto," eu disse, jogando as cartas na mesinha do centro. "Sou péssima em _poker_, admito!"

"Você é boa cozinheira, boa cantora, boa amiga, boa produtora de filmes... Linda, gostosa e maravilhosa. Não precisa de mais qualidades," balbuciou Alice, tomando mais um gole de vinho.

Todos já estavam altos demais, jogando uma partida de _poker_, jogados no tapete fofo da sala de estar. O álcool corria por minhas veias e eu me sentia um pouco tonta e alegre demais.

"Só precisa melhorar no gosto musical," provocou Rosalie. "Van Morrison é lixo."

"Vá à merda, Rosalie."

Olhei para Edward ao lado da minha amiga de infância, imaginando se eu ouvira mesmo ele falando as mesmas palavras que eu, junto comigo.

"Estamos conectados, _baby," _sussurrei com sarcasmo para que só Alice e Emmett, ambos de cada lado meu, ouvissem.

"E que a Madame Crystal seja louvada!" balbuciou Emmett, se curvando sobre meu colo.

"Namastê," disse Alice, com as palmas das mãos grudadas uma na outra.

Eu tinha certeza que essa palavra significava uma saudação ou algo do tipo, mas estava muito tonta para corrigir Alice.

É claro que meus melhores amigos sabiam da reunião espiritual em que eu estivera uma semana antes. Eu não poderia deixar de narrar cada coisa dita pela _deusa_ de Mike - Madame Crystal - e ouvir a opinião deles.

"_Esse negócio de alma gêmea é tão ultrapassado," _Dissera Alice, causando uma dor terrível em minha barriga de tanto rir descontroladamente por conta de seu raciocínio sobre o que a Madame Crystal quis dizer com "almas conectadas".

Edward e eu, almas gêmeas? Piada muito da sem graça!

_"Você devia ter ido ao psiquiatra, Bellinha. Procurar uma ajuda espiritual foi o cumulo da surtação, amor. Esquece esse cara e seja feliz." _Opinara Emmett, me fazendo revirar os olhos.

"_Full House!" _Gritou Jasper, me trazendo ao presente.

"Ele sempre ganha,"chiou Emm.

"Desculpa se eu sou bom em poker e você não," gabou-se Jasper, levando um soco de brincadeira no braço do Emmett.

"Você pode não ser bom no poker, querido, mas aposto que é muito bom em outras coisas," disse Mike para Emmett, fazendo todos rirem da sua cara de pau e Emmett o olhar assustado.

"É... é..." balbuciou Emmett, agarrando em minha cintura. "Não é, Bella?"

Olhei para ele, rindo descontroladamente. "O que?"

"Me ajuda!" pediu, envergonhado.

"Não precisa ter medo. Michael não morde."

"A não ser que você peça," disse Mike com um sorriso malicioso.

"Ei, pare de babar em cima do meu amado," ralhei com falso tom de ameaça, colocando meus braços em volta dos de Emmett em minha cintura.

"Ok, minhas sinceras desculpas," Mike levantou as mãos em forma de rendição. "Só que não."

"Vocês namoram?"

Eu quase cuspi todo o vinho que eu havia bebido segundos antes ao ouvir a pergunta. Não pela pergunta em si, mas sim por quem ela havia sido pronunciada. Senti minhas bochechas corarem ao notar que todos me olhavam, na expectativa pela minha resposta. Era óbvio que Alice e Jasper sabiam que não havia nada além da amizade entre Emmett e eu, mas entraram na brincadeira, querendo ouvir minha resposta.

"Oh," balbuciei nervosa, lançando um olhar rápido a Edward, enquanto eu mordia meu lábio inferior. "Por que você quer saber?"

As últimas cinco palavras saíram espontâneas da minha boca, sem que eu pudesse controlar. Ele hesitou por um momento e então respondeu:

"Eu não quero saber," ele mexeu no cabelo, em um gesto que eu julguei ser apreensivo.

Arquei uma sobrancelha. "Então, por que perguntou?"

"Porque... porque eu quis." Deu de ombros, mexendo no cabelo mais uma vez.

"Isso quer dizer que você queria saber," sibilei, irritada por ele negar o óbvio.

"Bella," Alice sussurrou, em alerta, ao meu lado.

"Eu quero saber o que ele tem a dizer," eu a interrompi no seu mesmo tom de voz.

"Não," Edward disse. "Eu só queria perguntar, porque Rosalie queria saber."

"Eu?" Indagou Rosalie, _espantada_. "Eu não falei nada."

Edward bufou. "_Agora_ você quer dizer, não é?"

"Aqui só tem adultos e não crianças para ficar nesse passe e repasse ou estou enganado?" Brincou Jasper.

"Bem," interveio Emmett. "Independente de quem quer saber ou não, Bella e eu estamos saindo."

_O QUE?!_

"Então, eu não tenho chances?" Quis saber Mike.

Todos caíram na gargalhada e o clima de descontração voltou, menos para mim. A raiva borbulhava por minhas veias, me impulsionando a querer saber os reais motivos da pergunta de Edward, mas eu apenas fiquei calada, lançando olhares intensos em sua direção. Eu estava muito, muito irritada. Afinal, por que eu estava tão preocupada em saber o que Edward pensava? E por que raios Emmett mentiu? Nós éramos grandes amigos, nada mais. Agora todo mundo achava que estávamos tendo algum caso ou algo do tipo. Todos, exceto Alice e Jasper, que sabiam a verdade, mas eles não desmentiram Emmett em momento algum. Para minha surpresa, muito menos eu.

**.**

* * *

**Oi suas lindas!**

**Passando aqui rápidinho para desejar um feliz Natal com muita alegria, muita paz e muitos presentes para vocês e todas as suas famílias. E claro, também vim para dar meu presentinho simbólico para vocês. É simples, mas de coração! Hahahaha s2  
**

**Eu adoro esse capítulo. Ele é bem bobinho, mas eu realmente adorei escrevê-lo. Toda essa loucura da Bella de querer se livrar de Edward e finalmente descobrindo através de uma ideia maluca que essa é uma missão completamente impossível. Todo mundo reunido no apartamento da Bella e da Alice. A tensão entre Beward finalmente começando a crescer. Mike sendo Mike - eu tenho que confessar que eu o adoro, mas só nessa versão dele. Espero realmente que vocês gostem do capítulo.  
**

**Eu não sei quando vou aparecer novamente. Final de ano é sempre corrido, né? E também tenho que terminar de converter a fic para Beward e tudo mais – o que nesses dias eu não tive tempo de fazer. Porém, prometo fazer o possível para postar um capítulo novo até dia primeiro. Combinado?  
**

**Então é isso, meninas. Muitíssimo obrigado pelas reviews! Amo muito o retorno de vocês. É meu presente especial de Natal *-*  
**

**Boas festas! Beijos.**


	10. Capítulo 9

.**  
**

* * *

_Ele beijou os meus lábios_  
_Eu senti sua boca_  
_Ele me puxou pra perto_  
_Eu estava enojada comigo mesma_  
_Porque quando eu estou com ele_  
_Eu estou pensando em você..._

**Thinking Of You - Katy Perry_  
_**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

"No que você estava pensando?"

Já era tarde na madrugada quando encurralei Emmett em meu quarto. A noite de boas vindas tinha acabado. Jasper ficara no quarto de hóspedes, já que não tinha condições de dirigir, Mike pegara um táxi e Rosalie... Ela foi para o apartamento de Edward. É claro que esse último detalhe não me afetou em _nada_. Afinal de contas, eles eram namorados. Podiam dormir juntos, fazer certas coisas...

_Oh, Deus! Por que estou pensando nisso?_

Eu voltei minha atenção para Emmett. "O que deu na sua cabeça?" Levei minhas mãos para minha cintura, como minha mãe fazia quando queria me dar alguma bronca quando eu era mais nova.

"Apenas salvando você," ele respondeu, simplesmente.

Eu ri sem humor. "_Me_ salvando? Acho que você estava apenas encontrando uma saída para fugir das brincadeiras de Mike. Você sabia que ele pararia se soubesse que realmente temos alguma coisa. Coisa que não temos!"

"Ok," Emmett se sentou na beirada da minha cama, os ombros finalmente soltos depois de estarem tensos por minha fúria. "Eu admito que isso foi parte do motivo. A outra foi por você, Bella. Você precisava ver a cena que estava causando."

"Do que você está falando?" Exigi.

"Você e Edward. Você estava se comportando como se a opinião dele te importasse," disse, agora olhando-me seriamente. "Eu tenho certeza que você não queria que ele soubesse disso, então achei que – eu apenas quis te ajudar, Bella."

Eu refleti por um momento. Meus pensamentos nublados e desconexos por conta do excesso de vinho. Por fim, me deitei ao lado de Emmett, olhando para o teto. Me sentia exausta. Peguei a mão de Emm na minha, apertando-a fortemente, e ele deitou também.

"Você é um ótimo amigo, Emm."

Olhei fixo em seus olhos, eles estavam um azul escuro, quase acinzentado agora sob a iluminação fraca do meu quarto. Apesar da pouca luz, eu podia ver seus traços quase perfeitamente. Seus belos olhos, sua boca rosada, seus fios negros... Ele era lindo. Qualquer garota teria sorte de tê-lo. E ele estava ali, na minha frente, preocupado comigo.

Sem pensar, eu o beijei.

Foi um gesto abrupto e pegou Emmett completamente de surpresa. Contudo, ele não me afastou em momento algum. Isso me incentivou a ir adiante com qualquer que fosse meus planos – eu não tinha muito ideia do que estava fazendo, porém o quer que tivesse prestes a fazer não me pareceu ruim no momento. Joguei um braço sobre seu ombro, o outro dobrado para que eu pudesse tocar seu rosto barbeado, aprofundando o beijo. Isso pareceu acordar Emmett; ele envolveu minha cintura com seus braços, me trazendo para mais perto. Eu podia sentir seus músculos sob o pano fino de sua camisa de encontro ao meu peito também coberto.

"Bella," ele sussurrou sobre meus lábios, seu tom me questionando.

O que eu poderia responder? Eu estava entorpecida demais para dizer qualquer coisa. Exausta de pensar em cada movimento que eu fazia. Só queria calar minha mente por esse momento e me deixar ser livre. Ser livre para fazer o que eu bem entendesse, sem sentir um mísero de culpa sequer.

Simplesmente levei minhas mãos até a barra de sua camisa e a puxei para cima, removendo-a e deixando seu peito nu. Em um rápido movimento eu estava sobre ele, meus lábios nunca deixando os seus, minhas pernas em cada lado de sua cintura. Minhas mãos deslizaram lentamente por seu peito, sentindo cada músculo se mover com sua respiração ofegante.

Em um piscar de olhos, minha blusa também se fora, jogada em algum canto do quarto. Emmett inverteu nossa posição novamente. Ele estava sobre mim agora, suas mãos em minhas coxas, trazendo uma para cima de sua cintura. Seus lábios deixaram os meus e eu o senti descer... por meu maxilar... por meu pescoço... por minha clavícula...

De repente, eu vi. A cena era tão clara quanto água cristalina. Tão viva - como se não tivesse passado meses desde então. Eu vi Edward. Pude lembrar da sensação de tê-lo por aquela noite em Londres, de seus beijos em mim, do seu corpo colado ao meu. Mais do que tudo, lembrei da sensação que tive ao me entregar por inteira a ele. E nada se comparava aquele sentimento. Nem mesmo antes, muito menos agora.

Eu congelei, abrindo meus olhos rapidamente. "Pare," sussurrei.

Minha voz saiu tão baixa, mal escutei a mim mesma, que eu pensei que Emmett não havia me escutado também. Mas seu corpo todo parou instantaneamente ao meu comando. Ele levantou seu olhar de encontro ao meu e eu vi dor atravessar seus belos olhos. _Oh, Emmett,_ eu queria dizer,_ isso não é sua culpa._

"Eu sinto muito, Bella," ele disse. Seu corpo estava longe do meu em segundos. "Eu sinto tanto."

"Emm..." Minha voz saiu embargada pelo choro preso em minha garganta. "Eu sou tão estúpida."

"Bella, por favor," seus dedos tocaram minhas bochechas. "Por favor, não chore. Por favor, jamais diga isso de você."

"Mas eu sou isso. Você não percebe, Emm?" Me sentei, meus olhos ficando na mesma altura que os dele agora. Não consegui mais segurar minhas lágrimas. "Você sabe por que estou chorando?"

"Porque," disse furioso, "eu sou um babaca. Porque fui egoísta, agindo como a porra de um moleque, sem pensar em seus sentimentos."

"Emm, pare," supliquei. Mais lágrimas descendo por minhas bochechas. "A culpa de eu estar assim é inteiramente minha. É porque eu estou no lugar onde milhões de pessoas gostariam de estar, porque estou com uma pessoa incrível, uma pessoa maravilhosa." Toquei em seu rosto por um momento e então o soltei, olhando para longe antes de admitir: "E tudo que posso pensar é em uma outra pessoa. Uma pessoa totalmente proibida para mim."

"Oh, Bella," Emmett disse, sua voz dando a entender que finalmente ele sabia sobre o que eu falava.

Ele me puxou para seus braços e eu enterrei meu rosto no vão de seu pescoço.

"Me desculpa," solucei, incapaz de me segurar por mais tempo. "Me desculpa."

"Shhh," sussurrou, uma mão alisando meus fios castanhos e a outra em minhas costas. Eu me aninhei em seu colo, agradecida por ter alguém tão especial como Emmett em minha vida.

…**.**

Eu queria, juro que queria jogar a fonte daquele barulho irritante, que fazia com que minha cabeça doesse, para bem longe de mim. Mas o sono era forte demais para que eu levantasse da minha cama tão grande e confortável. Abri meus olhos com relutância e olhei para o radio relógio em cima do criado-mudo, que informava ser nove horas da manhã. Voltei a fechar meus olhos e aquele barulho irritante que me perturbava ecoou novamente.

"Por Deus!" Berrei, levantando com raiva da cama. "Nem dormir eu posso mais!"

Caminhei até à sala, batendo os pés, e atendi a maldita porta. Eu estava pronta para xingar o infeliz que me acordara, mas parei no mesmo instante em que vi um par de olhos verdes me fitando.

"He-e-e-y, Edward," balbuciei, passando a mão no cabelo para disfarçar a bagunça que provavelmente ele se encontrava.

"Oi, Bella." Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo e eu senti seu olhar por um momento em minhas pernas.

Praguejei baixinho ao notar que só vestia um camiseta que mal cobria minha calcinha.

"Desculpa aparecer tão cedo." Sorriu, constrangido. "É que..."

"Não é cedo," o interrompi, abaixando ao máximo minha camisa com discrição. "Eu tinha que acordar para trabalhar, de qualquer forma."

"Certo," ele passou a mão pelo cabelo mais uma vez. "Eu queria pedir desculpa por ontem. Não era realmente da minha conta. Talvez eu tenha sido um pouco indelicado ou até mesmo grosso."

"Não foi nada," dei de ombros. Então por sabe se qual motivo, fiz questão de esclarecer: "Emmett e eu não estamos realmente saindo."

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha – e eu quase podia jurar que o canto de seus lábios também. "Não?"

"Não. Somos apenas grandes amigos." A noite anterior veio em minha mente, nós dois no meu quarto... mas eu fiz questão de afastá-la para longe. Assim como a ideia de que eu tinha alguma obrigação de me explicar para Edward. "Emm só estava arranjando uma desculpa pra manter Mike longe."

Edward riu. Logo se recompôs, as mãos em seus bolsos da calça jeans que usava.

"Você disse que tinha que ir para o trabalho agora, ou algo assim?" Questionou. Eu assenti. "Você gostaria de tomar um café no Starbucks próximo ao estúdio? Quero dizer... eu trabalho em um estúdio próximo ao seu, então seria caminho."

Fui pega de surpresa pelo convite.

"Então?"

Ele permanecia parado, em frente à minha porta, e eu o encarava sem nem ao menos piscar.

"Então, o que? Ah, _Starbucks_!" Bati na minha própria testa. "Claro. Você é namorado da minha amiga. Então, é meu amigo também. E amigos tomam café juntos, certo?"

_Oh, maldição! O que deu em mim hoje? _Eu pensava, me martirizando por dentro.

"É, acho que sim," deu um sorriso torto.

"Ok, vou me arrumar."

"E eu," ele apontou para trás, "espero você no meu apartamento. Tudo bem?"

"Certo!"

Ele acenou e caminhou até seu apartamento. Fechei a porta em câmera lenta, vendo-o desaparecer do meu campo de visão. Me joguei no sofá e tentei absorver o que acabara de acontecer.

"Quem era?" Alice despertou-me de meu devaneio.

"Edward," suspirei.

Ela sentou ao meu lado. "E o que ele queria?"

"Me convidar para tomar café," suspirei mais uma vez.

"Por que você está suspirando?"

"Me sinto..."

"Apaixonada." Não era uma pergunta. "Sim, nós já sabemos."

"Não," disse exasperada, minha voz subindo uma oitava. "Ficou maluca?"

"Você pareceu uma apaixonada falando agora pouco." Ela mantinha um sorriso travesso nos lábios, mas seus olhos me analisavam com atenção.

"Sério, Alie? Eu mal o conheço! Foram poucas às vezes que conversamos. Além do mais, ele é namorado da minha amiga de infância! Como eu poderia estar apaixonada pelo o namorado minha amiga?" Eu falara tão rápido, que duvidava que Alice pudesse ter entendido.

Ela colocou os braços em volta do meu ombro, para me acalmar, e então me soltou de repente. "Ei, espera aí! Você transou com ele! E agora me diz que mal o conhece? Poupe-me, Bella Swan."

"E-eu... eu... mas..." Eu não sabia o que dizer. Minhas bochechas coraram fortemente.

"Sexo casual acontece, é algo super normal. Assim como... paixões proibidas também." Se ela queria me tranquilizar, o efeito foi contrário.

"Chega!" Minha voz saiu por um fio, embora eu quisesse gritar.

"Você quer saber minha opinião?" Ela segurou em meu queixo, forçando-me a encarar nos olhos. "Estou começando a achar que talvez a Madame Crystal esteja certa."

"Você está brincando, né?" Indaguei, levantando abruptamente. "Tudo que aquela mulher falou não existe. Não no mundo real."

Eu lembrei dos últimos acontecimentos: Edward na minha festa surpresa, Edward estar com Rosalie, Edward estar em todos os lugares, Edward ser meu vizinho. Tudo isso, todas essas ridículas coincidências também não deveriam existir, elas eram impossíveis de acontecer nesse mundo e mesmo assim - não! Interrompi meu pensamento, incapaz de suportar mais.

"Você não notou o jeito como vocês falavam ontem?" Disse Alice. "As faíscas que saíam dos olhos de ambos? Só alguém cego para não perceber que existe uma tensão muito forte entre vocês."

Levei a mão até a boca, olhando assustada para Alice.

"O que foi?" Perguntou preocupada.

"Acha que Rosalie percebeu? Oh, meu Deus! Talvez seja por isso que Edward veio aqui agora cedo. Rosalie não estava mais com ele. Eles devem ter brigado e -" Eu andava de um lado para o outro, tentando fazer as coisas terem sentido.

"Bella, não acho que ela tenha percebido," interrompeu, rindo. "Acho que ela estava concentrada demais na beleza de Emm para ter notado."

Encarei-a, confusa.

"Eu notei certos olhares dela em cima dele," continuou. "Tudo bem que Emmett é famoso, bonito e tudo mais, mas o jeito como ela o olhava..." Ela balançou a cabeça, afastando a memória. "Bem, falando em Emm, cadê ele?"

Rapidamente olhei para longe, minhas bochechas corando.

"Antes de eu dormir ele estava no meu quarto," admiti.

"E eu posso saber por que você está da cor de um tomate ao falar isso?" Seu tom era curioso e ansioso ao mesmo tempo. Mordi meus lábios. "Bella, desembucha. Agora!"

"Bem," comecei. "Digamos que nós quase cometemos um grande erro."

"O quão grande?" Alice quis saber.

"Enorme."

"Eu duvido que teria sido um erro," ela opinou, imaginando sobre o que eu falava. "Acho que vocês poderiam dar certo juntos."

Rolei meus olhos. "Por favor, Alice."

"O que? Eu meio que sou a favor de _Emmella_."

"_Emmella_?"

"O nome de casal de vocês. Como _Brangelina_, sabe?"

"E como seria o de você e Jasper?" Provoquei. Então franzi o cenho, percebendo a ausência dele. " Falando em Jasper, onde ele está?"

"Ele está no meu quarto," respondeu naturalmente. "Imagina! Não poderia deixar ele dormir no sofá, né? E não seria legal ele dormir na mesma cama que Emmett – eu achei que Emm fosse dormir no quarto de hóspedes."

"_Eu_ achei que Jasper que ia." Arqueei uma sobrancelha, colocando as mãos na cintura. "Alice."

"Não aconteceu nada. Eu juro," disse, cruzando os dedos em frente aos lábios. "Ficamos apenas conversando."

"Na mesma cama? Sei."

"Olha quem fala!" Acusou. E rolou os olhos, dando por vencida. "Teve alguns beijos, nada mais."

"Awn, alguém está apaixonada," apertei suas bochechas rosadas de vergonha.

"Por favor. Você não tinha que sair com o _deus britânico_?" Alice me lembrou.

"É verdade."

Dei um beijo estalado em sua bochecha e corri para meu quarto. Tirei as peças de roupa que eu vestia e entrei no chuveiro. Trinta minutos depois, eu estava pronta.

Quando voltei a sala, Emmett e Jasper haviam se juntado à Alice. Cada um tomava uma xícara enorme de café e conversavam baixinho algum assunto que eu não prestei atenção. Estava distraída demais com alguma coisa que borbulhava em meu estômago.

"Emm, não esqueça que você tem que estar no estúdio às onze horas," lembrei a Emmett enquanto caminhava até à porta.

"Ok, mãe," ouvi ele dizer, no seu tom brincalhão de sempre, antes de eu fechar a porta atrás de mim.

Eu não tinha ideia de como consegui dirigir qualquer palavra a ele depois do que acontecera na noite passada. Mas de alguma forma, as coisas ainda pareciam as mesmas de antes e eu achei melhor nunca mais tocar no assunto da noite anterior novamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Quando me aproximei da porta em frente ao meu apartamento e toquei a campainha, meu coração disparou. Não demorou muito até ele diminuir gradativamente os batimentos logo que Anthony atendeu a porta ao invés de Edward.

"Oh!" Senti minhas bochechas corarem e fitei o chão.

Eu estava sem palavras. Não é todo dia que você é atendida por um britânico usando apenas uma samba canção logo pela manhã. Eu nunca havia reparado muito em Anthony e tudo bem que ele não era o _deus britânico_, mas ele não era nada mal.

Fiquei imaginando se Edward costumava fazer aquilo durante a manhã. Atender a porta, usando apenas uma cueca, mas precisamente uma boxer preta, igual a que ele usou na única noite que tivemos em Londres. _Eu faria questão de tocar sua campainha todos as manhãs da minha vida._

_Deus! Cala a boca, cérebro estúpido!_

"Oh, desculpe pelos meus trajes," disse Anthony, trazendo-me de volta para a realidade.

"Sem problemas," dei de ombros. "Como dizem, o que é lindo é para se mostrar."

_Ei, quem é você, e o que fez com Isabella Swan, sua descarada?! _Minha consciência gritou, me alertando de ter falado muitíssimo além da conta.

Anthony sorriu maroto. "Por favor, fique a vontade."

Arqueei a sobrancelha, olhando-o confusa.

"Ha ha, muito engraçado, Anthony," disse Edward, aparecendo ao lado do amigo.

Um sorriso largo brotou em meus lábios e toda a minha atenção foi para o britânico de cabelo bagunçado. Era incrível a maneira como seu cabelo conseguia ser mais desgrenhado pela manhã e como isso o deixava extremamente sexy.

_Mas que droga estou pensando?!_

"O que?" Edward e Anthony perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, me olhando em confusão.

Legal, pensei com ironia. Além de ter pensamentos inapropriados, eu estava falando-os em voz alta. Eu tinha sérios problemas.

Mexi no cabelo, constrangida. "Eu tenho que ir."

"E o nosso café?" Perguntou Edward.

"Ah, claro," eu disse, lembrando o real motivo de eu estar no lugar onde a tentação habitava. " Estou pronta."

Sorri, mostrando todos dentes da boca e joguei meu cabelo para trás em um gesto espontâneo. Os dois me olharam de uma maneira estranha. Logo balançaram as cabeças, Edward mexendo no cabelo e Anthony coçando o braço.

"Vamos?"

"Claro."

Edward saiu do apartamento, caminhando em direção ao elevador e eu acenei para Anthony, murmurando um "até daqui a pouco". Entramos no elevador e o silêncio dominou o ambiente enquanto eu mantinha os olhos no chão, que de uma hora para outra virara interessante.

"Lindo chão, não?" Encarei Edward, totalmente confusa. Ele sorriu. "Você parece concentrada em admirar o chão."

_Posso ficar concentrada em admirar você, se quiser_, meu cérebro traidor pensou.

Eu estava paralisada, meu olhar se mantinha no dele, como se estivesse enfeitiçado. Totalmente deslumbrado por seu charme e sua beleza. Seus lábios se moveram lentamente e um sorriso torto se formou em seus lábios – o sorriso que eu já considerava meu favorito.

"Bella." Senti seu toque quente em meu rosto. Primeiramente alarguei meus olhos em choque e então, me rendendo, eu os fechei, sentindo a mesma sensação de alguns meses atrás, em uma noite no meu quarto em Londres.

_Por que você faz isso comigo?, _eu queria dizer, mas tudo que eu consegui fazer foi soltar um longo suspiro.

Abri meus olhos e deparei com aquelas íris verdes que tanto me hipnotizavam, mas havia algo diferente nelas. Edward mantinha suas mãos nas laterais do meu rosto, com uma expressão preocupada.

"Você está bem?"

Assenti e encostei minha cabeça na parede do elevador, me martirizando por dentro e me afastando de seu toque. Por Deus, o que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu não tinha controle algum dos meus atos, dos sentimentos estranhos que apossavam com intensidade do meu corpo.

"O que eu disse?" Indaguei envergonhada, fechando meus olhos novamente. "Qual foi a última coisa que eu te disse?"

O elevador parou no subsolo do prédio, onde ficava a garagem para os moradores, e eu abri os olhos, sem coragem de olhar Edward diretamente.

"Nada de mais," respondeu, saindo do elevador.

Eu sabia que havia falado demais, mas apenas me mantive calada dessa vez. Não iria insistir para ele falar a verdade. Seria muito vergonhoso. Além do mais, eu era a amiga da sua namorada. Que diabos eu tinha na cabeça para me deixar levar daquela maneira?

"Você se importa de irmos no meu carro?"

Edward parou de repente e eu esbarrei nele, sentindo seu corpo de encontro ao meu. Tudo por causa das minhocas que insistiam em permanecer em minha mente insana, distraindo e fazendo-me não olhar por onde eu andava.

Edward segurou em minhas costas para que eu não fosse além e nos jogasse de encontro ao chão. Assim não acabaríamos chocados um em cima do outro. Muito sábio da parte dele me segurar. Porque não seria nada legal eu cair em cima do NAMORADO DA MINHA AMIGA DE INFÂNCIA!

"Eu gosto do seu cabelo," murmurei, sem me dar conta das palavras e das minhas mãos que voaram para o cabelo dourado de Edward. "É como uma obra de arte, meio abstrata."

_Que diabos, Bella?!_

Ele sorriu por fora. Por dentro, provavelmente me achando um louca - o que, obviamente, eu estava me tornando. "Obrigado?"

"Suas bochechas ficam ainda mais vermelhinhas quando está constrangido," notei. Minhas mãos desceram de seu cabelo e tocaram de leve suas bochechas rosadas. "Eu gosto disso também."

Sua risada soprou em meu rosto e eu soltei seu rosto rapidamente. Desvencilhei de seus braços e virei-me de costas, torcendo meus dedos com força.

_Oh, meu Deus! Oh, meu Deus!_ O que eu tinha na cabeça? Eu estava dando em cima do Edward ou algo assim? Eu nem o conhecia! Tudo bem, eu havia feito sexo com ele uma vez e dividi o elevador por mais do que posso me lembrar, durante dois anos. Mas eu não sabia quase nada sobre ele. E Deus, ele era o NAMORADO DA MINHA AMIGA! Quantas vezes eu teria que repetir isso para mim mesma?

"Edward." Virei-me novamente para ele, com o rosto ruborizado de vergonha. "Desculpa! Eu acho que bebi demais ontem à noite e o efeito não passou ainda."

"Bella," ele sorriu, daquele jeito que qualquer uma cairia de quatro por ele - não no sentido pornográfico da coisa, ou talvez sim também. "Não acredito que o efeito do álcool ainda esteja em seu organismo. Mas se você está tão certa sobre isso, acho melhor irmos tomar café."

Ele me guiou até seu carro e eu sentei no banco do carona. Eu não sabia explicar... Havia algo diferente em mim e no fundo eu sabia que tinha a ver com Edward - e talvez com Emmett e a noite anterior. Não conseguia me controlar ao seu lado. Não tínhamos nenhum tipo de intimidade e eu estava agindo com muita. Era puro instinto.

Por um momento pensei no que Alice havia me dito antes, sobre achar que a Madame Crystal no fundo estivesse certa o tempo todo. Mas logo Edward disse alguma coisa e virei-me automaticamente para ele, fascinada por seus encantos.

.

* * *

**Oi meninas! Tudo bem?**

**Como prometido, um novo capítulo antes do dia primeiro. Eu queria comentar algo antes de tudo. No capítulo anterior quando perguntaram se Bella e Emmett estavam namorando, o Emm disse que eles estavam saindo. Quando eu escrevi essa fic como Robsten, a resposta de Kellan foi que ele e Kristen eram apenas grandes amigos. Então, obviamente, a primeira cena do capítulo 9 não existia. Mas ela simplesmente veio na minha cabeça e eu tive que escrevê-la, encaixá-la na história. Principalmente para mostrar essa fase tão confusa da Bella.  
**

**Bom, meus amores, desde já um feliz ano novo! Muita saúde, muita paz, muito sucesso. Que 2013 seja repleto de sonhos realizados e objetivos alcançados. E que possamos sempre nos encontrar por aqui. Um novo ano cheio de alegrias para todos nós!**

**Espero que vocês gostem do capítulo. Meu imenso obrigado por cada review. Amo, amo, amo!**

**Até ano que vem (;**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

O meu momento de entorpecimento havia acabado e um clima agradável fluía entre Edward e eu, enquanto tomávamos nosso café da manhã no _Starbucks_próximo ao estúdio onde eu trabalhava.

Por um momento, esqueci das burrices que eu havia cometido minutos antes e deixei-me conversar de forma descontraída. Edward era um cara interessante, mas acho que já havia pensado nisso um tempo atrás, nesse mesmo estabelecimento. A diferença agora era que não conversávamos apenas como velhos amigos, estávamos nos conhecendo. Falando das nossas vidas e descobrindo coisas em comuns.

Tudo que eu descobri sobre Edward: seus pais eram as melhores pessoas do mundo e seu maior exemplo. Ele amava a música desde os quatro anos, quando começou a ter aulas de piano e violão. Na adolescência tinha uma banda juntos com os amigos e costumavam tocar em pequenos clubes de Londres - depois de um tempo começou a cantar sozinho. Ele odiava seu nome e gostaria de ter um nome como Spunk Ransom. E a última e melhor de todas... Quando criança, as irmãs deles costumavam o vestir de menina e chamá-lo de Claudia.

Eu tentei - juro que tentei - não rir. Mas essa informação era demais para mim. Edward vestido de mulher devia ser a coisa mais engraçada que meus olhos poderiam ver. Justo ele, tão... Deus Britânico.

"Pare de rir," Edward disse com falsa seriedade. "Isso é humilhante."

"Desculpa," balbuciei entre risadas.

Eu estava ofegante de tanto rir. Tomei um gole de café para tentar me acalmar, mas não adiantou muito, já que eu ainda ria descontroladamente.

"Vou descobrir algo sobre você e então será minha vez de gargalhar," ele disse, divertido.

Eu, pelo contrário, congelei na cadeira. Não, eu não era uma pessoa cheia de podres por aí - graças à Deus! Mas nas últimas semanas, eu não andava muito bem da cabeça. E tudo por causa desse britânico sentado à minha frente.

Imagina se ele descobrisse que eu ainda tinha o seu bilhete guardado e que eu até procurei um lugar espiritual para afastá-lo de mim. Ele poderia rir muito, para sempre, da minha cara. Ou pior de tudo, ficar chateado com a minha atitude. Afinal, ele sempre me tratara bem. Isso significava que ele queria ser meu amigo, não? E uma pessoa que quer ser amigo de uma outra pessoa, não acharia legal essa pessoa querer se livrar dela, certo?

Ok, acho que a cafeína não estava fazendo bem ao meu organismo. Nem pensar direito eu tinha condições. E isso não era por causa do britânico à minha frente. Imagina! Era tudo culpa da cafeína, eu tinha certeza disso.

"Bella?" chamou Edward, tirando-me de meus surtos internos.

"Oi," respondi, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Eu estava com sérios problemas. Acho que já disse isso uma centena de vezes, mas é a mais triste verdade. Eu não parava de sorrir um minuto, mostrando todos os dentes da minha boca. Ah, e claro, olhando para Edward, como se ele fosse a mais preciosa obra de arte. O cabelo dele era algo escultural, talvez fosse isso.

"Então, Claudia..." Eu pigarreei. "Digo, Edward. Você gosta de Van Morrison?" Falei a primeira coisa que veio em minha cabeça e tomei o último gole do meu café.

"Claro! Van Morrison é -"

Antes que ele pudesse terminar, meu celular vibrou no bolso traseiro da calça jeans que eu vestia, fazendo-me quicar na cadeira.

"Meu celular," respondi ao notar as sobrancelhas de Edward arqueadas.

_Ótimo!_ Pensei com ironia. Mais uma coisa para tirar qualquer dúvida que ele tinha de que eu fosse louca. Uma louca que pulava toda vez que um celular tocava.

Tirei meu celular do bolso e o atendi, irritada.

_"Bellinha, onde você está?" _Alguém disse em resposta._  
_  
"Quem está falando?" perguntei, passando o dedo na borda do meu copo vazio.

Era idiota da minha parte fazer essa pergunta, já que só existia uma pessoa no mundo que me chamava de Bellinha ultimamente. Mas como a cafeína estava no meu corpo, não era de se estranhar eu agir de forma retardatária.

"Você bebeu?" Perguntou Emmett.

"Sabe..." refleti por um momento e então abaixei minha voz para que Edward não ouvisse. "Acho que o _Starbucks_está misturando cafeína com algo alcoólico."

Ele gargalhou do outro lado da linha. _"É, você bebeu."_

"Se minha teoria estiver certa, acho que sim," concordei, jogando minha franja para trás. "Eu poderia processar a empresa, não? Uma pessoa não pode ingerir algo sem saber do que se trata."

_"E eu pensei que você não poderia ficar pior."_

"Culpa da cafeína!"  
_  
"Onde você está?"_

"No Starbucks próximo ao estúdio," respondi, agora atordoada, analisando Edward tomar seu café com chantilly.

Chantilly era algo... muito interessante de se analisar. Aquela coisa branca, docinha...

_"Certo," _Emmett disse. _"Tome um pouco de água e venha para cá."  
_  
"Para cá onde?" balbuciei confusa.

_"Estúdio, Bella. Você está atrasada!"_

"Oh, meu Deus!"

Desliguei o celular rapidamente e levantei da cadeira após ter olhado no meu relógio de pulso, que informava que eu estava meia hora atrasada.

"O que houve?" Questionou Edward ao notar minha afobação.

"Perdi completamente a noção do tempo. Estou atrasada para o trabalho," expliquei.

Abri minha bolsa e tirei minha carteira de dentro. Antes que eu pudesse pegar o dinheiro, Edward segurou em minha mão, impedindo-me de fazê-lo.

"É por minha conta," ele disse. Eu iria contestar, mas ele foi mais rápido, soltando minha mão e pegando sua carteira no bolso da sua calça. "Eu faço questão," disse, colocando o dinheiro em cima da mesa.

Suspirei, dando-me por vencida. "Ok. Mas da próxima vez será meio a meio."

Edward sorriu. "Combinado."

Deixamos o _Starbucks_ e caminhamos até o estúdio próximo dali.

"Então..." murmurei, parada na calçada. "Nos vemos por aí."

Eu estava me sentindo aquelas garotas adolescentes na expectativa para que o garoto a beije no final do primeiro encontro. Era ridículo, mas eu não pude evitar tal comparação.

"É muito provável," Edward disse e passou a mão pelo cabelo, sorrindo.

"É, muito," concordei e dei um passo hesitante em sua direção. "Obrigada pelo café."

"Foi um prazer."

Dei um beijo em sua bochecha e andei em disparada para dentro do prédio. Um ruído escapou da minha garganta enquanto eu entrava no elevador, lembrando que eu estava completamente atrasada.

"Muito bonito, senhorita fico-embriagada-com-cafeína-e-falo-coisas-sem-noção," disse Emmett assim que entrei em seu camarim.

"Não eram sem noção. Tinha alguma coisa naquele café," me defendi.

Ele rolou os olhos e continuou a arrumar a gravata em seu pescoço. Foi então que notei seu figurino. Ele usava um smoking prata e por mais estranho que isso fosse, caíra perfeitamente, como qualquer outra coisa vestida por Emmett McCarty,

"Deixe-me ajudá-lo," falei, posicionando-me à sua frente e substituindo seus dedos na gravata pelos meus. "Hoje é o dia do seu casamento, certo?"

"O dia que meu personagem irá fazer a pior bobagem da sua vida," corrigiu-me.

"Casamento não é bobagem," opinei, ajustando a gravata em seu pescoço.

"Quando você bebe demais e acaba casando com sua melhor amiga, que no fundo nutre sentimentos a mais por você e você não sabe o que realmente sente... Sim, é uma bobagem."

"É, tem razão," concordei com sua lógica. "Mas no final tudo fica bem, não?"

"Talvez nós devíamos tentar." Ele disse, ignorando minha pergunta. Eu o olhei, de sobrancelhas arqueadas. "Eu e você, nos casarmos. Seria perfeito. Nos damos melhor do que muitos casais por aí e acho que não existe ninguém - além da minha mãe, é claro - que cuide tão bem de mim como você."

"Depois eu que sou a fico-embriagada-com-cafeína-e-falo-coisas-sem-noção," zombei, rolando os olhos. "Ei, que diabos você está fazendo?"

Emmett olhava para o espelho por cima da minha cabeça, dando piscadelas e sorrisos galanteadores para sua própria imagem refletida.

"Estou treinando para a _premiere_do filme, onde todas as garotas irão gritar por mim."

"Como você é convencido!" Dei um tapa leve em seu peito. "Ainda falta alguns meses para a _premiere_, então pare de se achar 'O Cara'."

"Eu sou 'O Cara'!"

Dei outro tapa em seu peito para ele parar de ser tão convencido e o empurrei para fora do camarim. Tínhamos muito trabalho a fazer.

.

O dia passara rapidamente e por muitas vezes eu peguei-me pensando no café da manhã mais cedo com Edward. Reprimia-me milhões de vezes, dizendo mentalmente que isso não era certo e que eu era uma grande idiota, muito grande mesmo.

Assim que as gravações do dia terminaram Emmett e o resto do elenco foram embora e eu fiquei mais alguns minutos, preparando algumas coisas para o dia seguinte. Quando eu terminara tudo e caminhava para o estacionamento do estúdio, é que eu havia me dado conta de algo.

Bati na minha própria testa ao lembrar que não havia ido com meu carro nesse dia e dei meia volta, indo em direção à saída do prédio. Algumas luzes estavam apagadas, então me apressei para sair logo do lugar enorme e que parecia macabro durante a noite.

Eu lamentava enquanto atravessava a rua para pegar um táxi. A minha sorte era que eu estava em um dos bairros mais badalado de Los Angeles e a rua não estava tão vazia assim.

Eu estava completamente distraída, encostada em um poste, quando senti um respiração em minha nuca e um sussurrar no meu ouvido logo em seguida. Meu coração deu um solavanco e eu ofeguei, dando um pulo de susto.

_Meu Deus, por favor!_ Eu suplicava mentalmente. _Eu sou muito nova para morrer! Não posso ser assaltada, ou pior. Deus, me ajude! Eu prometo nunca mais assaltar a geladeira de madrugada, ou até mesmo achar o namorado da minha ami-_

"Bella!"

Edward apareceu no meu campo de visão e eu o abracei, agradecendo à Deus por ter enviado-o para me salvar.

"Obrigada, obrigada," murmurei, abraçando-o forte, embora eu tremesse dos pés à cabeça.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou com uma voz que eu julguei preocupada.

Eu tentei me explicar, mas se eu mal entendia minhas palavras tamanha era a rapidez com eu falava-as, óbvio que Edward também não iria entender.

Ele passou a mão em meu cabelo e eu respirei fundo, sentindo-me estranhamente segura em seus braços. O surto repentino passou e eu me soltei dos braços de Edward, sentindo-me corar.

Eu passei a mão em meu cabelo, um pouco constrangida. "Desculpa. Eu pensei que ia ser assaltada. Já está tarde..."

"Você achou que eu ia te assaltar?" Ele perguntou, deixando escapar uma risada.

"Fico feliz em te divertir, Claudia," bufei, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.

"Eu não devia ter contado sobre isso," refletiu.

"Agora se você me der licença," eu disse, "eu tenho que pegar um táxi para ir embora."

Girei os calcanhares, dando as costas para ele, pronta para ir embora. Mas antes que eu desse um passo a mais, Edward segurou em meu pulso, fazendo-me parar.

"O que foi, Claudia?" Eu disse em uma voz entediada.

"Eu vou te levar para casa," disse, ainda com a mão em volta do meu pulso.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha. "Por que?"

"Porque... Porque eu te trouxe aqui mais cedo. E nós moramos no mesmo prédio. E já está tarde, é perigoso uma dama andar sozinha a uma hora dessa." Ele soltou meu pulso, deixando uma sensação de formigamento no lugar que tocara.

"Desculpa, Claudia, mas eu não sou forte o suficiente para te defender dos garanhões que existem por aí," falei com falso pesar, segurando a risada em minha garganta. "Acho melhor eu pegar um táxi. Com todo esse seu corpinho violão é capaz de chamar atenção de todos os homens da cidade. Não quero correr o risco, entende?"

Dei um sorriso angelical e girei os calcanhares mais uma vez. Um grito escapou da minha garganta assim que senti Edward me pegar no colo e me deitar sobre seu ombro.

"Me solta!" Eu gritava, esperneando. "Claudia!"

"Você me chamando assim não ajuda em nada," disse enquanto me carregava para algum lugar.

"Edward, por favor," supliquei, sentindo uma vontade enorme de socar suas costas que estavam ao meu alcance.

Ele não disse nada, muito menos me soltou. Respirei fundo, tentando me controlar. Não adiantava nada eu continuar gritando, só iria fazer com que minha garganta doesse no dia seguinte. Então me aquietei, esperando que ele me soltasse quando chegasse em seu carro. Então ele parou e eu ouvi um barulho de porta abrir. Ele me depositou no chão e eu controlei a vontade de socá-lo por me fazer gritar pela rua como uma louca desvairada.

Entrei no carro, sentando no banco do carona e ele fechou a porta, como um perfeito cavalheiro.

"Se acalmou?" Perguntou após sentar-se no banco do motorista.

"Sim," murmurei e me virei para ele. "Desculpa. Acho que estava sendo um pouco infantil..."

Edward interrompeu-me, sorrindo daquela forma que fazia qualquer uma suspirar. "Tudo bem."

Nos encaramos por um momento em silêncio. De repente começamos a rir, do nada. Éramos bipolares, só podia ser isso. Assim que o acesso de risos cessou, Edward me ofereceu um copo cheio de cappuccino com Chantilly - oh, adorável Chantilly -, e eu alegremente aceitei,

Eu sabia que poderia ser arriscado ingerir cafeína depois de todas as minhas desconfianças sobre os ingredientes do_ Starbucks_, mas como uma viciada em cafeína, me deliciei com o manjar dos deuses.

Edward ligou o som enquanto dirigia pelas ruas de Hollywood – que nesse momento, não estavam tão agitadas, como eram durante o dia. Logo reconheci a música que tocava.

"_You know that I can use somebody. You know that I can use somebody," _cantarolei baixinho, dedilhando em meu joelho com minha mão livre. E o carro parou em frente ao semáforo vermelho. "_Someone like you..."_

Eu senti Edward me observando e me calei abruptamente, sorrindo sem graça para ele. De repente, ele começou a aproximar o rosto do meu e eu congelei no banco, parando até mesmo de respirar. Eu sabia que o certo a se fazer era virar o rosto, mas apenas fiquei encarando-o se aproximar cada vez mais.

Eu pisquei algumas vezes ao ver sua mão erguer-se em direção ao meu rosto. Seus dedos tocaram o canto da minha boca e eu ofeguei, sentindo meu coração disparar em meu peito.

'Tinha um pouco..." ele começou, levantando a mão e mostrou o dedo indicador com uma gota de chantilly na ponta.

Eu quis cavar um buraco no chão do carro e me enfiar dentro dele para nunca mais voltar. Eu estava tão envergonhada que passei o resto do caminho até nosso prédio em silêncio, socando-me mentalmente por ter cogitado a ideia absurda de ser beijada pelo namorado da minha amiga de infância.

.

* * *

**Oi meninas! Tudo bem?**

**Como eu falei no prólogo, eu escrevi essa fic originalmente para Robsten – por isso vemos alguns detalhes da vida do Robert nesse capítulo. Eu achei que não seria nada demais manter as coisas do jeito que estavam. Espero que vocês não se importem.**

**Falando nessa fic ter sido Robsten, a Sarah perguntou se eu tinha a versão Robsten postada em algum lugar. Eu postava na comunidade Fanfics Twilight do orkut, mas quando eu excluí minha conta, excluí todo o resto junto. Infelizmente eu não conheço nenhum site que tenha essa opção de ship ou que eu possa postar – no Nyah! Fanfiction costumava poder, se eu não me engano, mas agora é proibido fics com artistas, celebridades e tal. Se alguém souber de algum, por favor, me conte (;**

**Minha internet está péssima hoje, então não sei se conseguirei responder todas as _reviews_ individualmente. Eu sei que eu tô devendo as dos últimos capítulos, mas saibam que eu leio todas e agradeço imensamente a atenção de vocês. Significa o mundo pra mim! Fico toda boba e feliz quando abro meu e-mail e tem uma notificação de uma nova_ review_ – haha, true story! Prometo fazer meu melhor pra responder todas esse final de semana, sem falta! E ainda vou enviar um pequeno _spoiler_, um trechinho do próximo capítulo para as _reviews_ desse aqui. Quem comenta como convidado e não tem conta no _FanFiction_ para eu responder diretamente, deixe um e-mail que eu envio - assim eu também posso responder os comentários de vocês. O que vocês acham? Se vocês gostarem da ideia, vou fazer isso todo capítulo.**

**Por hoje é tudo, pessoal. Bom final de semana (;**

**Beijos!**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

_Férias_não era uma palavra perfeitamente adequada para descrever os meus dias. As gravações do filme finalmente haviam acabado, passando para a fase de pós-produção e alguns dias de descanso foram me dado antes de eu ser encaminhada para a produção de um outro filme. Apenas alguns dias de folga. Uma pequena pausa.

Eu sentia falta do meu melhor amigo, perturbando-me quase 24 horas por dia, embora ele me ligasse quase todos os dias falando sobre seus dias perfeitos na Europa. Mas é claro que não era a mesma coisa que tê-lo ao meu lado, esmagando-me com seus abraços de urso.

Alice havia conseguido um emprego em uma academia como professora de dança. Eu, obviamente, ficara muito feliz por ela. Não só porque eu teria alguém para dividir as contas do mês, mas por ela estar trabalhando naquilo que gosta.

Além do trabalho, Alice estava passando bastante tempo com Jasper. Eles ainda insistiam nessa conversa de somos apenas amigos, estamos nos conhecendo e blá blá blá. Que eu saiba, amigos não se beijam, muito menos ficam trocando olhares bobos e apaixonados por aí. Mas vai entender, não é mesmo?

Sem Emmett e sem Alice - e Rosalie viajando a trabalho -, isso obviamente se resumiria em Bella completamente sozinha, trancada em casa, sem nada para fazer. Mas para minha sorte, ou não, eu estava cada dia mais próxima de Edward, o que resultou em algumas noites não solitárias.

**Primeira Noite...**

Estávamos esparramados pelo tapete da minha sala, cercados por latinhas de _Pespi _e uma caixa com a metade da pizza que Edward trouxera quando batera em minha porta mais cedo com seu sorriso torto.

"É meio difícil de acreditar que vocês tiveram algumas coisa," disse Edward, antes de dar mais uma mordida no pedaço de pizza em sua mão. "Mike não parece... Bem, ele é diferente e você... Você é demais para ele."

Eu tentei ignorar o fato de que ele disse que eu era demais, mesmo que para Mike, mas as borboletas em meu estômago dançaram alegremente.

"Nós éramos muito jovens. Mas, acredite, é difícil até para mim, de acreditar," eu ri das minhas próprias palavras e refleti por um momento. "Mike e eu nunca daríamos certo. Eu não sei por que acertei namorá-lo. Talvez por causa do meu pai."

"Ele queria que você ficassem juntos," tentou adivinhar.

"Não!" apressei-me em dizer e Edward me olhou confuso. "Minha mãe sempre adorou Mike, mas meu pai não... simpatizava muito. Ele achava que Mike não era bom o suficiente para namorar sua garotinha; que não deveríamos ficar juntos. E bem, eu não gosto muito que as pessoas me digam o que fazer."

"Hum, garota de atitude. Eu posso ver..."

"Mas apesar de tudo durou um tempinho, mesmo ele não sendo nem um pouco bom..." Eu lembrei da primeira vez desastrosa com Mike e não pude evitar rir. "Pelo menos não com garotas."

Ao me dar conta das minhas palavras senti meu rosto ruborizar. Quase explodi de tão vermelha quando Edward soltou uma risada abafada.

"Ele não era bom em sexo, você quer dizer?" perguntou Edward, dissipando o silêncio que se alastrou pelo ambiente durante longos segundos.

_Alerta Vermelho! Alerta Vermelho! Assunto inadequado para discutir com o namorado da sua amiga. Principalmente se você já fez sexo com o mesmo.  
_  
"É, algo assim," murmurei, passando a mão pelo cabelo em um ato constrangido. "Acho que o negócio dele não é... Você sabe."

"Não, eu não sei de nada." Edward balançou as mãos, fazendo uma careta cômica.

Eu rolei no tapete, segurando em minha barriga, que doía por causa das minhas gargalhadas,que ecoavam pelo local de tão altas. Eu podia até ser bipolar e a expressão de Edward ter sido realmente cômica, mas havia um terceiro motivo para eu me descontrolar dessa maneira. A _Pespi_, claro! Ela continha cafeína.

Oh, _bendita_ cafeína!

**Segunda Noite...**

"Eu tenho um lugar para te mostrar." Foram as primeiras palavras de Edward quando eu abrira a porta para ele em mais uma noite.

"Olá, para você também, Claudia," zombei, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.

Ele apenas rolou os olhos, puxando-me para fora do apartamento – eu tive tempo apenas para fechar a porta atrás de mim. Arrastou-me até o elevador, que em questão de segundos parou em nosso andar, abrindo as portas.

"Edward, onde vamos?" indaguei, entrando no elevador. "Eu estou de calça moletom e -"

Ele apertou o botão do último andar. "Você vai ver."

"O que você está aprontando, Cullen?" Olhei-o de esguelha, cruzando os braços mais uma vez.

Antes que eu insistisse que ele me desse uma explicação, as portas do elevador se abriram, e Edward puxou-me pela mão, arrastando-me para fora do elevador. Caminhou em direção ao final de um corredor, onde havia uma porta com os dizeres: "Terraço".

"Oh, o que você pensa que está fazendo?"

Edward ignorou-me, abrindo a porta, e revelando uma escada. Mais uma vez, ele me puxou e eu subi a bendita escada. Ao final havia mais uma porta, que ele abriu com maestria, revelando o ar livre da noite.

O inverno estava cada dia mais perto, o que fazia com que durante à noite um friozinho se alastrasse pela cidade e nessa noite não foi diferente. Abracei meus braços desprotegidos com força, por conta do vento.

"Uau!" exclamei, olhando abismada para a visão fantástica do céu estrelado. "Isso é o máximo. Como...?"

"Isso importa?" Perguntou, como se lesse minha mente, ao mesmo tempo que um sorriso torto formava-se em seus lábios. Ele caminhou em direção a mureta que cercava o terraço.

"Não, não mesmo."

Caminhei até ele e curvei-me sobre a mureta. Um vento frio soprou em minha nuca, fazendo-me tremer.

"Vem cá." Edward puxou-me pelo ombro, colando-me ao seu corpo. "Eu devia ter dito para você se agasalhar. Desculpa."

Uma onda de calor atravessou meu corpo de repente. Eu deixei-me ser aconchegada pelos seus braços, ignorando qualquer arrepio – que não era do frio mais – em minha espinha.

"Está melhor?" Edward indagou.

Seu rosto estava próximo do meu e eu conseguia sentir seu hálito fresco soprar em meu rosto, deixando-me atordoada. Balancei minha cabeça, tentando me recompor, e assenti.

Então virei-me, dando atenção para o mar de luzes a minha frente. Aquele lugar, além de ter uma visão maravilhosa do céu, era um ótimo lugar para admirar a grande cidade de Los Angeles. Eu poderia jurar que dava para vê-la por inteira dali.

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo, apenas admirando a visão indescritível de Los Angeles. Apenas ouvindo os sons da noite e nossas respirações tão próximas.

"Como você descobriu isso aqui?" Eu tive que perguntar.

"Acho que eu tenho uma queda por terraços," Edward deu de ombros.

Eu sorri. "O nosso prédio em Londres também tinha uma visão privilegiada como essa?"

"Sem dúvidas," ele disse com o olhar distante.

Eu me afastei de seus braços e caminhei até o meio do grande espaço, deitando-me no chão. Ele me olhou com o cenho franzido enquanto eu me apoiava em meus cotovelos, ignorando o frio que se alastrava por meu corpo sem seus braços para me esquentar.

"Vem cá," eu o chamei.

Ele se aproximou, sentando ao meu lado, e eu deixei-me cair por completo no chão, encarando o lindo céu e as estrelas daquela noite.

"Isso é tão mágico," murmurei, completamente fascinada. "Todo esse brilho incandescente... Essa luminosidade... É como se tudo na vida tivesse um propósito..."

"Eu entendo o que quer dizer."

Olhei para o lado, encontrando com aquelas íris verdes, que me olhavam com atenção. Edward havia deitado ao meu lado, deixando a luz do luar refletir em seu rosto de uma beleza única e inigualável.

**Terceira Noite...**

Eu estava deitada no tapete da minha sala, tentando não pensar na noite anterior, onde eu ficara longas horas com Edward ao meu lado. Seus braços envolviam-me, protegendo-me do frio, enquanto apenas admirávamos aquele céu estrelado.

Podia não ser nada demais, mas eu não podia simplesmente ignorar que havia sentido a corrente elétrica e as ondas de calor que atravessaram meu corpo em todo o momento em que estive abraçada com ele. E foi exatamente por não ignorar essa maldita sensação de estar ao seu lado, que eu – praticamente – saíra correndo daquele terraço assim que senti seu rosto muito próximo do meu.

Eu não sabia por quanto tempo mais eu aguentaria toda aquela tensão que fluía entre nós. Porque, querendo ou não, eu sabia que ela existia.

"Oh, Deus!" murmurei, sentindo-me exausta emocionalmente. "O que eu faço?"

Como se fosse um sinal do além, o telefone tocou em cima do sofá, e eu atendi, rezando para que fosse algum tipo de sinal do _Todo Poderoso_lá de cima. Acho que nunca fui tão crente em algo como naquele momento.

"_Hey, luz do sol!" _exclamou uma voz masculina e desconhecida do outro lado da linha.

"Que?"

"_Sou eu, Mel. Que pergunta!" _A pessoa estranha soltou um riso abafado.

"Aqui não tem nenhuma Mel."

"_Ah, foi engano. Desculpa," _e então desligou, deixando o maldito _tu-tu-tu_ecoar no meu ouvido.

_Obrigada, Deus! _Pensei com ironia.

Abri meus braços e pernas, sentindo-me infeliz. Além de ser a fico-embriagada-com-cafeína-e-falo-coisas-sem-noção, bipolar e outras coisas mais, eu era uma infeliz. E tudo por ter cometido a insanidade de ir para cama com um britânico lindo e...  
Então, como uma luz vinda do céu, eu percebi. Eu me dei conta de que eu não tinha culpa em toda essa história. Se for analisar os fatos, eu havia conhecido Edward primeiro. Eu havia me encantado primeiro. Eu havia ido para cama com ele primeiro! E Rose que havia caído de cara nesse romance que tinha tudo para dar certo, se não fosse pelo fato de Edward ter me abandonado na manhã seguinte ao melhor sexo da minha vida com um SIMPLES bilhete e se mudado para Los Angeles!

Só porque ele era um britânico todo lindo, todo maravilhoso e todo cheio de qualidades, ele não tinha o direito de deixar uma garota desiludida da maneira como eu fiquei. E muito menos dar o ar da graça meses depois NAMORANDO A MINHA AMIGA DE INFÂNCIA!

Eu havia me condenado por semanas desde que Edward aparecera. Reprimindo meus sentimentos, as sensações e o que _raio_mais, que estava dominando cada vez mais o meu ser. Eu estava culpando-me de algo que eu absolutamente não tinha culpa. Eu era a vítima em toda essa história!

_Obrigada, meu Deus! F_iquei de joelhos no chão e levantei minhas mãos para o céu, que na verdade era o teto do meu apartamento, agradecendo ao _Todo Poderoso_ por ter iluminado minha cabecinha oca.

"Oh, ela endoidou de vez!"

Ouvi a voz de Alice preencher a sala e logo varri meus olhos pelo local, encontrando-a parada perto da porta com Jasper ao seu lado.

"Ash!" Levantei em um pulo e corri em sua direção, abraçando-a. "Eu te amo, amiga!" Dei um beijo estalado em sua bochecha e virei-me para Jasper, abraçando-o também. "Jazz! Oh, vocês ficam tão lindos juntos."

"O que você bebeu?" Alice me olhava com um misto de espanto e divertimento. "Ah, não precisa nem dizer. Cafeína!"

"Não," apressei-me em dizer. "Eu não coloquei uma gota sequer daquela coisa viciante. Eu encontrei o caminho da luz. Eu finalmente encontrei!"

"Ela está me assustando," disse Alice, agarrando no braço de Jasper.

"Não se assuste, querida," sorri para ela. "Tudo ficará bem."

**Quarta Noite...**

Respirei fundo, sentindo meus dedos tremerem ao ir em direção à bendita campainha. Não havia motivos para temer, eu sabia disso, mas como convencer meu coração, que disparava forte em meu peito, do contrário?

A porta logo se abriu e o ser britânico apareceu, sorrindo torto.

"Olá, Bella." Ele cruzou os braços em frente ao peito, encostando-se no batente da porta.

"Oi, Edward." Sorri, mesmo que por dentro eu estivesse uma pilha de nervos. "Você tem um minutinho?"

"Claro."

Ele desencostou da porta, dando-me espaço para passar. Entrei pela primeira vez em seu apartamento, sem deixar de varrer o olhar pelo local estranhamente organizado para um apartamento de homens. Eu fiquei parada no meio da sala, sem saber como prosseguir.

"Não precisa pagar para sentar," Edward disse em um tom divertido, sentando-se no sofá, e pegando uma garrafinha de cerveja em cima da mesinha do centro. "Servida?"

"Não, obrigada." Eu sentei-me ao seu lado no sofá - não tão perto, obviamente.

Passei a mão pelo cabelo e olhei para frente, tentando criar coragem. Porém a imagem que apareceu na televisão em minha frente fez-me esquecer completamente o que eu havia ido fazer ali.

Arregalei meus olhos, virando minha cabeça em vários ângulos para analisar a cena transmitida na televisão de quarenta e tantas polegadas de Edward, "O que...?"

"O Último Tango Em Paris," respondeu, naturalmente, nem um pouco afetado pela cena... peculiar. "Nunca assistiu?"

"Não," balbuciei com os olhos ainda vidrados na televisão. "Aquilo era...?"

"É," ele soltou uma risada.

"Oh, eu nunca tinha visto algo assim," admiti, olhando-o por um momento. "E olha que eu já assisti muitos filmes, muitos mesmo."

"Eu posso voltar, se quiser," ele ofereceu enquanto pegava o controle em cima do braço do sofá. "Eu já assisti esse filme, de qualquer forma. A história é bem... interessante."

"Ok," respondi, dando de ombros. "Novas histórias nunca são de mais. Por mais... estranhas que elas possam parecer."

Edward voltou o filme e eu me aconcheguei no sofá, esperando que o filme recomeçasse. Duas horas e meia depois eu estava deitada no tapete de Edward, rindo de algo que ele dissera sobre as minhas caras e bocas durante o filme que havia acabado minutos atrás.

"Pare," eu disse, segurando em minha barriga que doía de tanto rir. "Eu não faço essa cara quando estou estupefata."

"Ah, faz sim," provocou Edward, entre risadas, e virou sua _milésima_garrafinha de cerveja nessa noite. "Acho que tenho que pegar mais uma rodada na geladeira," e levantou, indo em direção à cozinha.

Levantei cambaleante e fiz o caminho que Edward havia feito até a cozinha, encontrando-o parado de frente para a geladeira, com as costas curvadas.

Surpreendi-o, subindo em suas costas. " Claudia!"

Ele cambaleou um pouco, mas logo recuperou o equilíbrio, segurando em minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura.

"Vamos, Claudia!" Segurei forte em seu pescoç_o _e um som estranho escapou de minha garganta.

"Isso é uma imitação de cavalo ou algo assim ?" Questionou, olhando-me por cima do ombro, e me deu uma garrafinha, que eu segurei com muito custo.

"Algo assim," respondi enquanto ele girava os calcanhares e levava-nos de volta para sala.

"Saiba que você não serve para isso, _buddy," _comentou, antes de começar a gargalhar.

"Idiota."

Eu dei um tapa em suas costas, fazendo-o se desequilibrar e cair de encontro ao sofá, levando-me junto com ele. Eu comecei a rir escandalosamente e logo Edward me acompanhou. Nós estávamos completamente bêbados. Definitivamente.

"Levanta essa bundinha daí, Claudia," murmurei, deitada em suas costas. "Que tipo de égua é você?"

Em um piscar de olhos, Edward girou-nos. Ele agora estava por cima de mim. Eu ofeguei, sentindo seu corpo tão colado no meu, e seus olhos oscilarem de uma maneira que eu podia jurar que já tinha visto algo parecido em seus olhos antes.

"Você não deveria me provocar, Bella." Edward sussurrou próximo, muito próximo ao meu rosto.

Seus olhos brilhavam em um misto de emoções e eu apenas fiquei calada, olhando-o de volta, completamente afetada.

"Eu vou sentir saudades das nossas noites banais," confessei, de repente. "Quando eu voltar a trabalhar..."

_E Rosalie não estiver mais tão ocupada com o trabalho. _Acrescentei mentalmente.

"Não foram banais," Edward retrucou e eu encarei-o com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. "Pense! Falamos sobre relacionamento no primeiro dia. É um assunto bastante... Você sabe. No segundo falamos sobre o sentido da vida, aquele negócio das estrelas e você conheceu uma das melhores vistas de Los Angeles."

"Como se ela tivesse aos meus pés," acrescentei, entendendo o que ele estava querendo dizer.

"Exatamente! E teve hoje..."

"Aprendemos que manteiga pode ser um método de lubrificação?"

Edward riu. "Ótimo ângulo de se analisar as coisas."

"É, se for analisar em um todo... tivemos noites produtivas," refleti,

"Sem dúvida."

Estávamos deitados em seu sofá, completamente bêbados, tendo uma conversa sem sentido. Isso era totalmente insano, mas nenhum de nós parecia estar se importando muito com isso.

.**  
**

* * *

**Oi, amores! Tudo bem?**

**Mais um capítulo e Bella continua maluquinha. Hahaha**

**Surpresa, surpresa! Próximo capítulo será todo em POV do Edward. Finalmente vamos saber o que ele acha dessa história toda.**

**Eu vou fazer igual no capítulo anterior e responder as reviews com um spoilerzinho do próximo capítulo. Quem não tem conta no FF e quer o spoiler, deixe algum e-mail no comentário que eu envio, ok?**

**Então é isso, meninas. Espero que gostem.**

**Super obrigada por lerem minha fic e me deixarem reviews. Amo muito!**

**Boa semana (;**

**Beijos, beijos!**


	13. Capítulo 12

.**  
**

* * *

_Algo no jeito que ela se move_  
_Me atrai como nenhum outro amado_  
_Algo no jeito com que ela me corteja_

_..._

_Algo no jeito que ela sabe_  
_E tudo que tenho que fazer é pensar nela_  
_Algo nas coisas que ela me mostra_  
_Não quero deixa-lá agora_  
_Você sabe que acredito e como!_

**Something - The Beatles**

* * *

******Capítulo 12**

**Edward POV**

Suas mãos pequenas percorriam meu peito, arranhando-o de leve, causando arrepios prazerosos em minha pele. Eu podia enxergar o reflexo dos meus olhos faiscando de desejo e luxúria em seu olhar chocolate, intenso e profundo, enquanto eu tirava seu vestido, deixando à mostra seu corpo pequeno, com curvas bem definidas, coberto apenas por uma lingerie – sexy demais até mesmo para as da minha imaginação.

Nossas roupas estavam jogadas em um canto qualquer daquele quarto cada vez mais abafado, e meus lábios percorriam seu corpo - que parecia ter sido feito para minhas mãos, encaixando-se perfeitamente. Sua pele era tão macia e saborosa, que eu podia beijá-la inteira por toda a noite.

Seus gemidos soavam como uma música melódica para os meus ouvidos. Mais do que nunca me fazendo a querer de todas as maneiras possíveis. Eu estava completamente entorpecido pelo prazer de tê-la finalmente em meus braços, depois de tanto tempo sentindo um desejo febril toda a vez que a via naquele _bendito _elevador.

Meu fôlego era curto e uniforme enquanto descia meus dedos por sua calcinha, deixando-a completamente nua aos meus olhares admirados. Seus gemidos ficaram ainda mais alto e eu subi até a altura do seu rosto, tomando seus lábios doces avidamente.

Em um momento eu estava dentro dela, deixando que seu calor me envolvesse. Ouvindo-a gemer meu nome repetidas vezes enquanto nos movíamos, imersos em uma imensidão de prazer. No outro, de repente, tudo se dissipou. E um barulho irritante chegou aos meus ouvidos, fazendo-me soltar uma arfada alta por entre minha respiração ofegante.

"Merda," praguejei, sentindo o nervo perto da minha virilha palpitar.

"Shh..."

Mãos pequenas tocaram em meu peito e eu arregalei aos olhos ao ver Bella deitada ao meu lado – exatamente quando a tive pela primeira vez em meus braços, exceto que daquela vez estávamos na cama do seu quarto em Londres, não no sofá da minha sala em Los Angeles.

Agradeci mentalmente por ela estar vestida e não usando apenas um par de lingerie como na última vez. Vê-la em trajes íntimos não iria ajudar em nada na situação em que eu me encontrava.

_Parabéns, Cullen - _pensei com sarcasmo. _Ótima hora para sonhar com o dia em que transou com a amiga d__e Rosalie__, com ela bem ao seu lado, fracassado!_

O barulho irritante ecoou novamente e eu tentei levantar sem acordar Bella. Ela deitava a cabeça em meu peito, impossibilitando qualquer movimento meu. Eu poderia continuar ali, naquele sofá pequeno demais para nós dois, sem problema se não fosse pelo telefone que insistia em tocar, atrapalhando nossa manhã de sono.

Decidi por acordá-la e passei a mão em seu cabelo, chamando-a baixo em seu ouvido. Ela murmurou algo inaudível e eu sorri, lembrando-me de alguns meses atrás.

_Eu estava em um sono profundo até que o meu celular tocou, fazendo-me xingar baixo. Tateei o chão à procura dele no bolso da minha calça e o atendi._

"Cara, onde você está?"_ A voz de Anthony soou do outro lado da linha._

_"Bom dia para você também, cara" murmurei, com os olhos semicerrados, passando a mão por meu cabelo bagunçado._

"Sam disse que te viu saindo com uma garota ontem à noite e eu realmente não quero atrapalhar o que raios você esteja fazendo, mas o nosso voo sai daqui uma hora."

_"Você está brincando?" _

"Nope."

_"Certo," sussurrei, tentando pensar em algo. "Te encontro daqui cinco minutos."_

_Desliguei o celular rapidamente e olhei para Bella ao meu lado. Eu não poderia simplesmente ir embora depois da noite maravilhosa que tivemos. Provavelmente ela me acharia um cara escroto por deixá-la acordar sozinha depois de tudo que havia acontecido na noite passada. _

_Mas eu não podia me atrasar, nem tinha coragem o suficiente para acordá-la de seu sono tão tranquilo – se ela me olhasse nos olhos, eu não sabia do que seria capaz. Peguei um bloco de papel e uma caneta em cima do criado-mudo ao lado da cama, e escrevi um recado, tentando expressar em palavras o quanto incrível havia sido a noite anterior._

_Levantei, silenciosamente, e vesti minhas roupas o mais rápido possível. Dei um beijo casto nos lábios de Bella – ela murmurou algo incompreensível e eu esperei que ela abrisse seus lindos olhos chocolates para que eu pudesse vê-los pela última vez antes de ir. Mas ela permaneceu dormindo. Eu saí do quarto com um único pensamento em mente, imaginando se um dia a veria novamente._

Tudo que eu menos esperava era encontrá-la na casa da melhor amiga da garota que eu estava saindo há semanas. Muito menos que ela fosse a tal da amiga. Eu soube naquele momento do reencontro que Bella havia se tornado alguém impossível para mim. Um fruto proibido.

Eu teria que passar uma borracha em todo o passado. Esquecer que um dia a tive em meus braços, que a desejei diversas vezes quando estávamos sozinhos no elevador do nosso antigo prédio em Londres e principalmente que havia me encantado por ela desde a primeira vez que a vi.

Afinal, eu estava saindo com Rosalie, a garota que eu havia conhecido por intermédio de Tanya – uma amiga de longa data - logo que chegara em Los Angeles. Entrar em um relacionamento não era algo que eu pretendia, mas era agradável ter uma companhia em uma cidade nova e desconhecida para mim. De fato, Rosalie e eu nunca conversamos sobre a definição de nossa relação. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido; nós nos conhecemos, nós dormimos juntos e então ali estávamos.

Bella era a melhor amiga de Rosalie – mesmo que minha relação com Rose nunca tivesse sido realmente definida -, eu jamais poderia me aproximar dela novamente. Eu tentei a todo custo me manter afastado, mas foi mais forte do que eu. Era como se um ímã me atraísse em direção à Bella, onde quer que ela estivesse. Chegou a um ponto onde eu simplesmente ignorei todos os tipos de alertas da parte sã de minha mente que me dizia para me manter longe. Eu não conseguia. Eu precisava estar perto dela, eu tinha essa necessidade de conhecê-la melhor. Ser capaz de tentar recuperar o tempo perdido em que eu havia sido estúpido em não fazê-lo quando eu tive a oportunidade.

Eu devia ter convidado Bella para sair no momento em que seus olhos encontraram os meus pela primeira vez. Tudo que eu queria diariamente era mergulhar naquela imensidão chocolate e conhecer todos seus segredos. Mas, de alguma forma, eu sabia que ela seria minha perdição. Eu era estúpido demais, covarde demais achando que eu não estava preparado para o tipo de relação que uma garota tão encantadora como Bella parecia querer – como ela merecia ter. Eu achava que ela jamais iria querer algo com um inglês que mal podia pagar suas contas com um salário de professor de música e só queria curtir a vida sem qualquer responsabilidade. Eu não podia suportar a miníma chance de machucá-la no final.

E então, _aquela noite_ aconteceu. Ela me queria também. E eu era egoísta o suficiente para tê-la para mim, mesmo que fosse apenas por uma noite, mesmo que significasse que eu teria que deixá-la no dia seguinte. Eu não podia dizer não para ela; não podia mais resistir ao desejo incontrolável que ela me fazia sentir. Não com ela tão perto... Seu cheio me inebriando, suas pequenas mãos me provocando. Eu achei que jamais a desejaria novamente daquele forma. Que assim que o desejo fosse _saciado_, eu estaria _livre_. Eu estava tão enganado.

Eu tinha seguido com a minha vida quando eu saí do apartamento de Bella. Me conformei com o fato de que jamais a veria novamente. As chances eram praticamente nulas. E mais uma vez eu estava muito enganado. Quando eu a reencontrei, foi um choque para mim. Como se o universo tivesse me dado um presente e gozado de mim em seguida. _Você conseguiu encontrá-la, mas nunca poderá tê-la. _

Meses tentando apenas ser seu amigo não impediu que a tensão entre nós crescesse gradativamente. Todas aquelas noites ao lado de Bella me fizeram admirá-la. Como eu poderia continuar sendo apenas seu amigo se eu a queria cada vez mais? Se cada momento com Bella me fazia não só desejá-la, mas me encantar por seu jeito também?

Eu sabia o quanto eu estava afundado naquela história e Bella deitada ao meu lado provava isso. Mas eu simplesmente não conseguia me afastar, quanto mais eu convivia com ela, mais próximo eu gostaria de ficar. Independente de toda a tensão, eu adorava tê-la por perto. Ao lado de Bella, eu conseguia ser apenas eu mesmo. Algo que eu jamais – eu jamais senti que podia com Rosalie.

"Bom dia."

Um sussurro tímido tirou-me de meus pensamentos e olhei para Bella, que me encarava com os olhos semicerrados e com um sorriso ingênuo nos lábios. Como ela conseguia ser ainda mais linda pela manhã?

_Foco, Edward, foco! _Minha mente gritou.

"Bom dia," sussurrei de volta, incapaz de não sorrir para ela.

Ela piscou algumas vez e, então, deitou em meu peito, arranhando-o de leve com suas unhas pequenas. Devo acrescentar que cada centímetro do meu corpo estremeceu com seu toque.

"Oh, eu deixo o Edward excitado," ela murmurou, sob um riso abafado.

Eu arregalei meus olhos, totalmente estupefato com suas palavras. Meu reflexo era levar minhas mãos até o meu _companheiro _para não deixá-lo tão em evidência, mas acho que isso deixaria a situação ainda mais constrangedora.

Não queria reclamar da minha sorte – mas por que ela ainda não tinha fugido? Arqueei minhas sobrancelhas, confuso com a situação. Virei minha cabeça para o lado, tentando ver Bella por cima da sua cabeça em meu peito. Vi-a soltando um longo suspiro e logo ela ergueu os olhos em minha direção.

Então, aos poucos sua testa foi franzindo e de repente ela arregalou os olhos, dando um pulo para fora do sofá com uma rapidez quase impossível para um ser humano tão pequeno e delicado.

"Bella," eu tentei falar, mas ela logo cortou-me.

"O que você está fazendo aqui? Não! O que _eu_ estou fazendo aqui? Não me diga que..." ela levou a mão até a boca, olhando-me com incredulidade.

"Não aconteceu nada," apressei-me em dizer, levantando do sofá, o que fez os olhos de Bella caírem sobre minha calça. _Droga_, sibilei para mim mesmo.

Ela desviou o olhar timidamente e se dirigiu até o outro sofá, sentando-se na ponta. Sentei de volta no sofá que minutos atrás estávamos deitados e coloquei uma almofada no meio das minhas pernas, ao mesmo tempo que um silêncio preenchia a sala.

"Estávamos conversando aqui," Bella voltou a falar, olhando para suas mãos em seu colo. "E acabamos pegando no sono, certo?"

"Absolutamente," lhe prometi.

Ela olhou para mim novamente e seus olhos não expressavam mais pânico, como segundos atrás. Eles irradiavam de alivio e uma onda de desapontamento me atravessou. Eu sabia que era apenas uma parte minha querendo que Bella estivesse tão envolvida quanto eu naquele sentimento proibido.

O silêncio se alastrou novamente e eu peguei-me observando Bella enquanto ela fitava suas mãos e mordia levemente o lábio inferior. Ela parecia perdida em pensamentos e eu adoraria saber o que ela estava pensando naquele momento. Antes que eu soltasse a pergunta curiosa, ela abriu um sorriso e deixou que sua risada contagiante invadisse a sala.

"Nós ficamos bêbados com cerveja!" Ela gargalhou. "Tem noção do quanto isso é ridículo?"

"Qual o problema?" Questionei, olhando-a com curiosidade.

"É cerveja!" Respondeu, como se a resposta fosse óbvia. "Aquela coisa amarga, com pouco teor alcoólico. Como alguém consegue ficar bêbado tomando duas garrafinhas?"

"Não foram só duas, você bebeu no mínimo cinco. No mínimo dos mínimos," disse, em um tom divertido, só para provocá-la.

"Não me difame, Cullen," sibilou, olhando-me com falsa ameaça.

Isso foi extremamente sexy, embora ela não tivesse noção do efeito que tem sobre mim.

"Eu gostei disso."

Bella franziu o cenho. "O que?"

"A forma como meu nome soou de seus lábios," confessei. "Eu gostei disso."

"Oh!"

Ela abaixou o rosto, fitando o chão, e mordeu o lábios inferior. Provavelmente deveria estar achando que eu era um babaca. Bem, se era nisso que eu estava me transformando, eu devia isso à ela. Bella era a única culpada por meus pensamentos e atos... estranhos.

"Awn, que coisa mais fofa!"

Bella levantou de repente, quebrando o silêncio mais uma vez e caminhou até o móvel da televisão, pegando um pequeno porta retrato.

"Quem é essa linda?" Perguntou, mostrando-me o porta retrato.

A figura pequena e peluda, brincando no tapete do meu antigo apartamento em Londres, me fez sorrir largamente – como um pai coruja –, ao mesmo tempo que a dor da saudade apertou em meu peito.

"Patty, minha cachorra." Eu levantei do sofá e me aproximei de Bella.

"Onde ela está?" perguntou, sua voz um pouco hesitante.

"Na casa dos meus pais em Londres," eu disse, tristemente, enquanto pegava o retrato em minhas mãos.

"Você sente falta dela."

"Muita."

"Por que não a trouxe com você?"

"Eu bem que queria," confessei, colocando o retrato em cima do móvel novamente, e olhei para Bella. "Mas tudo era muito incerto. Eu não sabia o que Los Angeles reservava para mim. Além do mais, eu não sabia quanto tempo passaria fora de casa quando arranjasse um emprego. Eu não gostaria que ela ficasse sozinha, então achei que ficaria melhor com meus pais, onde está sempre cercada por pessoas que a amam."

"Eu entendo perfeitamente," sorriu compreensiva. "Isso foi muito amoroso da sua parte. Pensar no bem estar dela e tudo mais. É como se você estivesse falando de uma filha..."

"E o Oscar de maricas do ano vai para... Edward Cullen!"

"Você não é um maricas." Bella cruzou os braços em frente ao peito. "Foi muito fofo da sua parte falar com tanto carinho da sua cachorra. Animais são extremamente especiais. Eles nos dão alegria e amor incondicional. Eles são melhores do que a maioria da raça humana jamais será, fique sabendo disso."

"Não duvido disso," esclareci, rindo com seu jeito encantador.

"Eu sinto falta do meu gato," disse, sorrindo melancolicamente.

"Gatos morrem," falei sem pensar. _Merda, Cullen!_

"Idiota," ralhou, dando um tapa de brincadeira em meu ombro. "Meu gato não morreu. Ele está na casa dos meus pais; Alice tem alergia à gato. Eu realmente sinto falta de tê-lo comigo todo dia, ter a companhia de um bichinho para alegrar meus dias, mas você sabe como são gatos. Ele vive pulando em cima de tudo – eu tenho medo que ele more em um apartamento."

"Eu não sei o que seria de mim se algo acontecesse à Patty," confessei. "Estamos distante, mas eu sei que ela está bem, entende?"

Ela assentiu, sorrindo compreensiva, e deu tapinhas amigáveis em minhas costas.

"Você não vai chorar, né?" perguntou, olhando-me fixamente. "Não é todo dia que um homem de quase dois metros de altura chora na minha frente, não sei bem como agir."

"Muito engraçado," retruquei, colocando um braço em volta de seu ombro e baguncei seu cabelo.

"Pode bagunçar a vontade. Não ligo."

"Você não é como as outras garotas."

"Elas provavelmente iriam dar a louca por bagunçar seu cabelo extremamente chapado."

Ela deu uma risada rouca, jogando o cabelo para trás em um ato totalmente descontraído, mas que me deixou hipnotizado. Era impressionante a forma como Bella me conquistava a cada segundo. Era como se ela me prendesse de alguma forma. Seu jeito despreocupado e a sua forma divertida de encarar as coisas me atraíam. Ela é completamente diferente de qualquer garota que eu já havia conhecido.

"Terra chamando!"

Os olhos de chocolate me analisavam profundamente e uma de suas sobrancelhas estava erguida, dando um certo charme em sua expressão indecifrável. Mais uma vez eu quis saber o que se passava em sua mente naquele exato momento.

Então, aquele barulho que me acordara mais cedo entrou em meus ouvidos, despertando-me do estado de transe em que eu me encontrava. Me afastei de Bella e caminhei até a bancada que separava a sala da cozinha, onde estava o maldito telefone e o atendi.

"_Oi, queridinho. Sou eu," _a voz de Rosalie soou do outro lado da linha, e finalmente a cruel realidade caiu com um baque em minha consciência.

Eu havia passado tantas horas ao lado de Bella, que por vários momentos havia me esquecido que tinha Rosalie e o quanto aquilo que estava acontecendo era errado. Eu estava me afundando demais naquela história, chegando a um ponto que não teria mais volta.

"Ei, Rose," respondi, debruçando sobre a bancada.

"_Eu tenho um coquetel hoje à noite com alguns membros importantes da empresa para comemorar o sucesso do meu trabalho maravilhoso na noite passada," _ela fez um som agudo e eu identifiquei como um daqueles sons irritantes que ela fazia quando queria se gabar de si mesma. _"Estarei voltando pra L.A. amanhã. Infelizmente. __Nova York é sempre um máximo! Qual idiota gostaria de deixá-la?__"_

Eu realmente não me importava – na verdade, ela podia ficar o quanto quisesse fora da cidade.

"Tudo bem," eu disse.

_"Enfim, só liguei para você não se preocupar comigo."_

"Certo..."

Eu pude ouvir uma voz de fundo antes de Rosalie falar rapidamente: _"Tenho que ir agora. Beijinhos." _E então ela desligou.

Quando me virei de volta para sala, Bella não estava mais no local e Anthony entrava pela porta, trajando as mesmas roupas com que saíra na noite passada.

"Cara," disse, jogando-se no sofá. "Que noite!"

Me joguei no outro sofá. "Eu que o diga."

"Espera aí," Anthony ergueu as sobrancelhas, curioso. "Você dormiu com a Bella?"

"Não, claro que não."

Era impressão minha ou tinha um certo desapontamento em minha voz? Para minha sorte, Anthony não percebeu - ou fingiu não perceber. Acho que a segunda opção era a mais provável.

"Eu vi ela saindo daqui agora e pensei..." ele pausou. "O que aconteceu em Londres ficou em Londres, certo?"

"Claro. Bella e eu somos apenas amigos.

"Certeza?"

"Absoluta."

Eu não estava apenas mentindo para meu melhor amigo, eu estava mentindo para mim mesmo. Bella e eu não éramos apenas amigos, nunca seríamos. Existia algo muito mais profundo entre nós do que uma simples amizade. Algo que eu não seria capaz de evitar por muito tempo.

.**  
**

* * *

**Oi, meninas. Como vocês estão?**

**Gostaram do POV do Edward? O que acharam da versão dele em toda essa história?**

**Próximo capítulo vai ser muito importante. Mesmo! Então, fiquem ligadas!**

**Espero que vocês gostem do capítulo.**

**Já respondi todas as reviews e agradeço imensamente pelo retorno de vocês.**

**Vocês não tem noção do quanto me deixa feliz ver as reviews, saber que vocês estão lendo e também o que estão achando. Um muito obrigado parece até pouco para agradecer.**

**Super, mega, hiper obrigado :'D**

**Tenham um ótimo final de semana!**

**Beijos.**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

**Bella POV**

Eu era uma burra, patética e outro adjetivos que nenhuma pessoa em sã consciência gostaria de ter. Todo meu plano para me afastar de Edward tinha ido por água abaixo no momento em que ele abriu a maldita porta do seu apartamento com aquele sorriso torto nos lábios.

Como eu poderia dizer "Edward, acho melhor nos afastarmos. Nunca daremos certo como amigos", com ele sorrindo daquela maneira tão sexy? E aquela imensidão verde completamente focada em mim, me derretendo toda?

E lá vai a estúpida da Bella se render aos encantos da tentação britânica. Por Deus! Quanto tempo eu ainda iria ser tentada por aquele homem? O Deus Britânico era a tentação em forma de pessoa, como uma encomenda especial mandada para me tentar. Eu estava pagando por todos os meus pecados, não era possível. O que eu havia feito de tão errado para merecer tal coisa?

Tudo bem, eu sei que muitas pessoas me achariam completamente insana por eu reclamar de ter um Deus Britânico daquele como tentação. Mas – olá?! Ele é o namorado da minha amiga.

Como eu poderia encostar minha cabeça no travesseiro e sonhar tranquila, sendo que eu estava tendo pensamentos nada puritanos em relação ao namorado da minha amiga? E não era qualquer amiga. Era Rosalie, a garota com que eu cresci, dividi vários momentos da minha vida. Como eu teria a cara de pau em explicar que tive várias noites produtivas com seu namorado e uma delas nós assistimos um filme com cenas tórridas entre duas pessoas que se desejam intensamente – qualquer semelhança é mera coincidência -, além de dormimos um do lado do outro depois?

Eu estava ferrada, definitivamente.

"Oh, Bella." Alice sentou ao meu lado no sofá, vestida com sua camisola. "Você não tem que se culpar. Uma hora isso iria acontecer e..."

"Do que você está falando?" Perguntei confusa.

"Você dormiu com o Edward e por isso -"

"O que?!" Eu interrompi-a, arregalando os olhos, horrorizada. "Eu não dormi com o Edward."

"Ah, não?" Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Não!" Minha voz aumentou. "Ei, espere um momento. Você realmente pensa_ assim _de mim?"

"Bem, você saiu ontem à noite para ir falar com ele e voltou só agora de manhã com uma cara de 'sou culpada'," Alice disse, cruzando as pernas em cima do sofá. "Eu pensei que vocês poderiam ter..."

"Pensou errado," eu a cortei, furiosa. "Eu não dormi com ele – não no sentido que você está pensando."

"Como assim?"

Como eu explicaria à ela que eu dormi com o Edward sim, mas no sentido literal da palavra e não eu-fiz-sexo-com-o-namorado-da-minha-amiga? Nenhuma pessoa me levaria a sério, muito menos quando se tratava do Edward.

Isso é tão injusto. Só porque eu já fiz sexo com ele uma vez - muito antes de ele namorar minha amiga, devo lembrar – não significava que eu poderia ficar repetindo a dose quantas vezes eu quisesse.

"Ele é o namorado da minha amiga," respondi, como se a resposta já falasse por si só.

"Eu sei, Bell," Alice revirou os olhos. "Já perdi as contas de quantas vezes ouvi você dizendo isso. E quer saber? Isso não parece mudar em nada o que você sente por ele."

"De novo essa história?" Irritada, eu fiquei de pé. "Eu não sinto nada por ele!"

"Ok, Bella. Continue se enganando."

Alice levantou e caminhou até a cozinha para fazer seu café da manhã enquanto eu permanecia em pé no meio da sala, ponderando suas palavras em minha mente. Até que a campainha tocou e eu saí do meu estado de transe.

"Olá," Edward sorriu daquela maneira tentadora quando abri a porta.

Sorri, automaticamente, mostrando todos os dentes da boca. "Oi."

"Você fugiu..."

"Desculpa."

"Com uma condição."

Arqueei as sobrancelhas.

"Hoje é meu dia de tocar naquele bar que você cantou uma vez." Ele pausou, coçando a nuca. "Você gostaria de me acompanhar?"

"Para que tanta formalidade?" Eu ri e cruzei os braços em frente ao peito, me encostando no batente da porta.

Edward sorriu torto. "Eu sou um perfeito cavalheiro."

"Bem modesto também, eu vejo."

"E você não respondeu minha pergunta," ele disse. Colocando a mão no batente da porta, ele ficou a milímetros de distância de mim.

_Respira, Bella._

"Ok," foi só o que eu consegui responder.

"Passo aqui às dez."

Ele deu um beijo em meu rosto e saiu pelo corredor, indo em direção ao elevador. Fechei a porta, ainda em estado hipnótico, sentindo minha bochecha - que ele beijara - quente.

"_Eu não sinto nada por ele_," zombou Alice, sentada de frente a bancada da cozinha.

Apenas revirei os olhos e passei reto por ela, indo em direção ao meu quarto.

Depois de horas – longas, diga-se de passagem -, eu comecei a me arrumar. Tomei um demorado banho, com bastante sais aromatizantes e vasculhei meu_ closet _à procura de uma roupa para usar, enrolada na toalha.

"Bell," chamou Alice.

Eu virei meu rosto em direção à porta do meu quarto e encontrei-a encostada no batente da porta com alguma coisa rosada em suas mãos. Ela deu um sorriso travesso e chacoalhou com as pontas dos dedos um par de _lingerie_ minúsculo.

Eu a encarei horrorizada. "O que...?"

"Nunca se sabe," ela deu de ombros. "Além do mais, minhas escolhas para_ lingeries_ já te ajudaram uma vez."

"Sua..." eu peguei um cabide qualquer no_ closet _e joguei em sua direção.

Ela desviou rapidamente e jogou o par de lingerie na cama, antes de sair correndo do meu quarto. Bufei alto e voltei minha atenção para minhas roupas.

Separei uma calça jeans, uma blusa branca e um casaco vermelho, e joguei-os em cima da cama.

Por algum motivo idiota meus olhos caíram sobre a lingerie rosa e rendada jogada na cama. Peguei e a vesti rapidamente, me xingando de várias palavras de baixo calão por estar fazendo isso. Depois de vestida, eu me olhei no espelho e passei apenas um delineador em meus olhos para destacá-los, antes de sair para sala.

"Uau!" disse Alice, deitada no sofá com a cabeça no colo do Jasper.

"Ei, Jazz," eu o cumprimentei.

"Oi, Bella." Ele deu um aceno de cabeça.

"Você está linda," elogiou Alice. "Espero que a lingerie tenha cabido perfeitamente. É nessas horas que eu agradeço por ter sempre um par novo para..."

Lancei-lhe um olhar incrédulo, sentindo minhas bochechas corarem. "Alice!"

"O que?" Ela se fez de desentendida. "Ah, o Emmett ligou quando você estava tomando banho. Eu disse que você estava se arrumando para sair com o Edward - ele prometeu que ligava amanhã de manhã e disse pra você aproveitar bastante a noite."

"Oh, Deus." Murmurei, revirando os olhos.

A campainha soou e eu rapidamente passei a mão pelo cabelo antes de atender a porta e deparar com Edward vestindo uma calça jeans escura, uma blusa xadrez e calçando um par de tênis _Nike_. Ah, e claro, segurando uma maleta de violão em uma das mãos.

Eu sorri. "Olá."

"Oi," ele sorriu de volta e olhou por cima da minha cabeça, acenando para Alice e Jasper. "Ei, Jasper, Alice."

"Oi Edward," os dois responderam ao mesmo tempo com sorrisinhos bem esquisitos.

_Até você, Jazz? _Pensei, lançando um olhar de repreensão aos dois.

"Vamos?" Perguntou Edward, trazendo minha atenção de volta para ele.

Eu assenti.

"Divirtam-se," ouvi Alice dizer em um tom evidente de malícia, antes de eu fechar a porta e sair em direção ao elevador com Edward.

Sério, o que estava acontecendo com o mundo? Dois dos meus melhores amigos pareciam conspirar para que eu traísse uma das minhas mais antigas amizades. Como se isso fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Quantas vezes eu teria que repetir que isso era errado?

Eu não iria jogar anos de amizade para o alto por conta de uma simples atração que _um dia_ eu sentira por Edward. O que aconteceu em Londres, ficou em Londres.

Depois de descermos até a garagem e entrarmos no carro de Edward, ele dirigiu até o tal bar enquanto conversávamos as coisas banais de sempre. Assim que chegamos ao bar, Edward abriu a porta para mim, como um perfeito cavalheiro. Eu sorri para ele, agradecendo.

O lugar estava exatamente do mesmo jeito que eu me lembrava. O letreiro informando o nome do bar era cheio de luzes vermelhas e azuis, o lado de dentro era aconchegante e com uma iluminação fraca, mas boa o suficiente para saber o que se passava ao redor.

Edward puxou-me pela mão, levando-me até uma mesa próxima ao pequeno palco. Eu sentei e ele aproximou seu rosto do meu, obviamente por conta da música alta que tocava no local.

"Eu vou estar aqui, bem na sua frente, o tempo todo," sussurrou em meu ouvido, causando um arrepio absurdo em minha nuca.

"E vou estar aqui, assistindo o tempo todo," esforcei-me para murmurar.

Ele deu aquele sorriso torto e saiu em direção à lateral do palco.

Fiquei um bom tempo apenas observando-o falar com algumas pessoas, até que um garçom entregou-me uma bebida, dizendo que havia sido mandada pelo rapaz de cabelo desgrenhado ao lado do palco. Era óbvio que ele sabia o nome do Edward, mas só estava fazendo charme típico de homens.

Eu assenti, agradecendo, e sorri para Edward, erguendo o copo de uma bebida colorida em sinal de agradecimento. Ele, claro, sorriu aquele sorriso torto que fazia todas as mulheres e gays suspirarem pelos cantos - e eu fiz o mesmo.

Minutos depois, Edward subiu ao palco e meus olhos não desgrudaram mais lá de cima. Eu nunca havia ouvido ele cantar antes - Deus! Era mágico. Sua voz era suave, linda e completamente encantadora. Era sexy e intensa. Sempre transmitindo todo o sentimento que cada música expressava, causando arrepios em toda a minha pele.

Mas em um momento eu senti sua voz e principalmente seus olhos que estavam fixos nos meus, transmitindo um sentimento realmente verdadeiro, enquanto as palavras escapavam de seus lábios em harmonia com as notas do violão.

Eu conhecia aquela música e sabia muito bem o que ela significava. Então, aquele seria o momento que eu deveria correr. Fugir para bem longe antes que fosse tarde demais. Eu apenas – eu não conseguia. Eu permanecia estática, completamente hipnotizada pelas palavras e o olhar de Edward.  
_  
__**I'll be your man**__ (Eu serei seu homem)_

_**I'll understand** (Eu entenderei)_

_**And do my best** (E eu farei meu melhor)_

_**To take good care of you** (Para cuidar bem de você)_

_**Yes, I will** (Sim, eu irei)_

Era como se um ímã mantivesse nossos olhares e eu simplesmente não conseguia desviar. Minha mente gritava, meu coração disparava em meu peito e eu buscava por ar com dificuldade. O que eu deveria fazer? O que era o certo a se fazer? _Corra, Bella. Fique, Bella. Diga para ele como você se sente. Finja que a música não te afetou em nada. Vá, Bella! Fique. Fuja! _Tantas coisas passavam por minha mente simultaneamente, eu mal conseguia raciocinar. Eu precisava de ar.

_**You'll be my queen **(Você será minha rainha)_

_**I'll be your king **(Eu serei seu rei)_

_**And I'll be your lover too **(E eu serei seu amante também)_

_**Yes, I will **__(Sim, eu irei)__**  
**_  
O que aconteceria a seguir seria muito óbvio. Eu estava a beira de um penhasco e eu cairia a qualquer momento, jamais encontrando meu caminho de volta. Eu estava em completo estado de torpor.

_**Derry down green **_

_**Color of my dream **(Cor do meu sonho)_

_**A dream that's daily coming true **(Um sonho que diariamente está se tornando realidade)_

_**I'll tell you **(Eu vou te dizer)_

_**When day is through **(Quando o dia terminar)_

_**I will come to you **(Eu virei a você)_

_**And tell you of your many charms **__(__E te direi de seus muitos encantos)_

_**And you'll look at me **(E você olhará para mim)_

_**With eyes that see **(Com olhos que veem)_

_**And melt into each other's arms **(E derreteremos nos braços um do outro)_

Aos poucos minha razão foi tomando conhecimento da realidade. Então, eu senti vontade de chorar. Chorar por ter sido tão cega durante meses, por ter sido estúpida ao deixar as coisas chegarem ao estado que chegaram. Por ter acreditado que um dia eu havia esquecido Edward e da noite que tivemos. Mas principalmente por estar completamente apaixonada pelo namorado da minha amiga.

_**You'll be my queen **(Você será minha rainha)_

_**I'll be your king **(Eu serei seu rei)_

_**And I'll be your lover too **(E eu serei seu amante também)_

"Bella?"

Eu não havia percebido que a apresentação de Edward havia acabado até que ele estava em minha frente, tocando em meu rosto e olhando-me com preocupação. Reprimi um soluço e levantei abruptamente.

"Eu preciso ir," balbuciei com a voz embargada pelo choro. Eu precisei de toda a força que me restava para sair daquele bar sem olhar para trás.

_Respire, Bella. Respire, Bella. Respire, Bella._

As lágrimas finalmente escorregaram pelo meu rosto quando cheguei à calçada. O vento soprava frio e cortante do lado de fora, mas nem uma mínima parcela da dor que ele causava era tão forte quanto a dor que sufocava em meu peito.

A letra da música cantada por Edward ainda ecoava em minha mente, causando ondas de choque em todo meu corpo. Esse sentimento que explodia forte dentro de mim era errado de tantas maneiras... Ao mesmo tempo parecia que finalmente as peças de um quebra-cabeças se encaixaram.

"Bella."

Aquela voz; a voz dele sussurrou próxima ao meu ouvido, paralisando cada centímetro do meu corpo. Seus dedos tocaram em minha mão e eu arfei ao sentir o toque quente dos mesmos. Eu não queria que ele me visse naquele estado tão vulnerável em que eu me encontrava, mas em momento algum o impedi de me virar para ele.

Seus olhos expressaram algo que eu não consegui identificar quando encontraram os meus. Ele ergueu uma mão em direção à minha bochecha e eu fechei olhos, sentindo seu toque em minha pele. O ar gélido em meu corpo foi substituído por algo quente enquanto eu sentia Edward cada vez mais próximo.

"Edward," minha voz era apenas um sussurro. Seu nariz tocou o meu. "Eu não posso – eu não posso mais suportar."

"Eu também não, Bella. Eu também não."

Então, seus lábios tocaram os meus.

Eu arfei, ao mesmo tempo que uma onda elétrica percorrera todo meu corpo e Edward enlaçava minha cintura, puxando-me ao seu encontro. Sua mão em meu rosto desceu até meu pescoço, fixando a palma em minha nuca enquanto seus dedos se infiltravam pelo meu cabelo.

Seus lábios macios causavam uma sensação gostosa nos meus e eu deixei que minha boca fosse invadida por sua língua quente. Impulsivamente segurei em seu rosto, levando minhas mãos em direção aos seus fios desalinhados e o trouxe para mais perto de mim com ansiedade.

Minha mente não mais gritava que aquilo era errado de todas as maneiras possíveis. Parecia tão certo. Ter seus lábios se encaixando tão perfeitamente aos meus era tão certo quanto o ar que se respira. Tão certo quanto as batidas de nossos corações batendo em harmonia. Tudo no mundo parecia fazer sentido agora.

.**  
**

* * *

**Oi, meninas. Tudo bem?**

**Eu estava aqui tentando escolher um spoiler para responder os comentários de vocês e aí eu pensei: "Pff, por que não postar o capítulo de uma vez?" Bem melhor, não?**

**Então... finalmente a Bella admitiu! **** E para completar, eles se beijaram!** Vocês conseguem ouvir os sinos de aleluia? Hahaha

**O que vocês acharam?**

**Espero que gostem do capítulo! Mesmo que tenha sido um pouco pequeno. ****No final de semana eu volto com capítulo novo, ok?**

** Até lá! Beijos (;**


	15. Capítulo 14

_._

* * *

_Eu digo a mim mesmo que não posso resistir eternamente_

_Eu digo que não há motivo para meu receio_

_Pois me sinto tão seguro quando estamos juntos_

_Você dá rumo a minha vida, você deixa tudo tão evidente_

**Can't fight this feeling - REO Speedwagon**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Eu simplesmente não conseguia conter minhas emoções, muito menos tinha controle de meus atos. Eu ansiava por Edward, desesperadamente, e nada me impediria de tê-lo - nem que fosse pela _última vez_. Toda a razão e a consciência haviam se dissipado da minha mente e eu estava completamente rendida aos encantos de Edward. Totalmente derretida pelas sensações de seu gosto na minha boca, do calor das suas mãos acariciando minha nuca e cintura.

A urgência estava cada vez mais nítida em nosso beijo e o ar começou a faltar em meus pulmões. Lentamente afastei meus lábios dos dele e colei nossas testas, tentando respirar regularmente.

"Bella, por favor," Edward sussurrou, ofegante. "Por favor, não diga que isso foi um -"

"Shh," eu o interrompi, abaixando minhas mãos para longe de seu cabelo.

Ele sorriu do jeito que eu amava. Eu não queria pensar, principalmente no amanhã e nas consequências que tudo aquilo iria gerar. O arrependimento certamente chegaria na manhã seguinte, quando eu acordasse em minha cama, dando-me conta que tudo não fora um sonho.

"Vamos sair daqui," disse Edward, suas mãos grudadas na minha. "Algum lugar onde possamos conversar?"

"Eu preciso de uma bebida. Se realmente iremos conversar, eu adoraria mais um drinque antes," eu disse sem pensar – o que, sinceramente, não deixava de ser verdade.

Edward sorriu meu sorriso preferido. "Espere aqui."

Ele entrou no bar novamente. Eu não me movi – eu não sabia ao certo o que fazer. Se eu deveria continuar parada no meio da calçada e esperar ou fugir o mais rápido e para mais longe possível. Antes que eu pudesse me decidir, Edward voltou com seu violão e algo a mais em suas mãos.

"Você está desejando me embebedar, Cullen?" Questionei dando um olhar significativo para a garrafa de vinho.

"Você disse que precisava de uma bebida." Respondeu, dando aquele sorriso deslumbrante. Eu corei ao lembrar da primeira coisa que veio a minha cabeça quando seus lábios deixaram os meus.

"Eu pensei em algo em uma taça, não uma garrafa inteira." Franzi o cenho, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito. "Você realmente está querendo me embebedar?"

"Não. Só estou usando a primeira desculpa que me apareceu para ter mais algum tempo ao seu lado."

Eu fiquei totalmente sem palavras, sentindo aquela sensação de borboletas no estômago. Edward me guiou até seu carro. _Eu conheço o lugar perfeito para onde podemos ir_, ele dissera. Em menos de uma hora estávamos em nosso prédio, deitados no chão do terraço com nossos casacos, a maleta com seu violão e a garrafa - quase vazia – jogados ao lado. Em nenhum momento nós conversamos – não, realmente. Não a conversa que deveríamos ter.

"Estou tonta!" Eu gritei entre uma risada. "E isso é culpa sua, Edward Cullen, por me embebedar!"

"Meu nome é Ransom. Spunk Ransom!" Ele fez uma cara séria e sedutora a lá James Bond."Eu sou culpado. Me leve para o inferno, se for preciso. Eu não me arrependo em nada."

Eu ri descontroladamente por alguns segundos até que eu me calei ao notar Edward me observando. Seu olhar era tão intenso. Enviou arrepios por todo o meu corpo, que me fizeram estremecer.

"Bella... Você é tão linda – tão, tão linda." Seus dedos tocaram uma das minhas maçãs do rosto. "Tudo que eu mais quero agora é beijá-la. Eu realmente quero beijá-la." Os dedos em minha bochecha foram substituídos por seus lábios, roçando levemente sobre minha pele. "Você deveria me parar." Eu deveria, eu realmente deveria. Mas eu estava tão cansada. Eu não suportava mais negar o que meu coração, meu corpo e alma tanto queriam. Eles queriam Edward. _Eu_ queria Edward. No fim, eu apenas suspirei em resposta."Oh, Bella," meu nome saiu como uma oração sussurrada antes de sua boca encontrar a minha em um beijo leve, delicado.

Nada mais importava no mundo. Éramos apenas Edward e Bella, tentando libertar a paixão reprimida a tanto tempo. Meu coração batia frenético enquanto eu me posicionava por cima dele, beijando-o com mais intensidade. Nossas línguas dançavam uma sobre a outra com avidez.

As mãos dele começaram a traçar um caminho torturante pelas minhas costas por dentro da blusa. Eu estava tão sem controle que soltei um gemido baixo, roçando-me delicadamente em seu corpo. Ele soltou um gemido abafado em resposta, provando que estava tão alterado quanto eu.

De repente, Edward inverteu nossas posições, ficando por cima de mim. Eu arfei entre seus lábios, sentindo o ar cada vez mais quente. Ele segurou em minha nuca com uma mão e com a outra segurou forte em minha coxa.

Soltei um suspiro e ele subiu sua mão, infiltrando minha blusa. Seus dedos passeavam pela pele nua da minha barriga enquanto ele distribuía beijos por meu pescoço e clavícula, um rastro de fogo sendo deixado por onde ele passava. Eu gemi em aprovação.

"Faça amor comigo..." Sussurrei, entorpecida pelos prazeres que ele me causava com um simples toque. "Por favor... Faça amor comigo, Edward."

Simplesmente não consegui me controlar naquele momento. Minhas emoções e desejos movimentavam cada célula do meu corpo, deixando-me à mercê de Edward. Eu desci minhas mãos que permaneceram o tempo todo em seus fios desalinhados, passando por seu peito antes de chegar até o cós de sua calça.

Então, Edward paralisou. Ele segurou meu pulso, impedindo-me de tocá-lo.

"Não quero que seja assim." Sua era voz firme e decidida.

"Por que?" Perguntei ofegante, sem conter o desapontamento em minha voz. _Você não me quer?_

"Porque estamos bêbados." Ele saiu de cima de mim e deitou ao meu lado.

"E daí?" Minha voz saiu quase histérica. "Já fizemos isso antes e você não pareceu se importar em eu estar bêbada."

"Você não estava bêbada. Eu sei que você não estava." Sibilou, olhando-me fixamente.

"Não foi o que você disse uma certa vez. Eu -"

"Eu estava te provocando, Bella. Eu nunca seria capaz de ir para cama com alguém que não tivesse sã consciência do que está fazendo."

"Você tem razão." Murmurei, dando-me por vencida. "Eu não estava bêbada de qualquer forma. Alegre sim, mas com total consciência do que eu estava fazendo. Apesar de que muitas vezes eu ficara perdida por conta das sensações que você me causava e... Ops! " Eu levei minhas mãos em direção à boca, percebendo que havia falado demais.

Edward riu e envolveu-me com seus braços. "Você é única, Bella." Disse enquanto eu me aconchegava mais nele. "Você é incrível."

…

Os primeiros raios do sol daquela manhã de Los Angeles, fizeram-me fechar os olhos no mesmo instante que eu os abri. Tentei me espreguiçar, mas braços me prenderam e eu paralisei.

Abri os olhos lentamente, sentindo uma dor incômoda nas têmporas, e a primeira coisa com que deparei foi a minha cabeça deitada no peito coberto de alguém. Eu não precisava erguer minha cabeça para saber quem era o dono do peito e dos braços que me envolviam, mas eu fiz questão de o fazer e olhar para aquele ser.

Sério, como ele conseguia ser tão lindo pela manhã? Meu cabelo provavelmente estava uma bagunça enquanto o dele parecia ainda mais sexy. Isso era tão injusto!

Com muito custo desviei meus olhos de seu rosto, que parecia ter sido esculpido por algum artista profissional, e dei uma olhada em volta, percebendo onde estávamos. Aos poucos eu fui ficando consciente da noite anterior e de seus acontecimentos.

Com um suspiro eu esperei pelo sentimento de culpa. Eu havia beijado o namorado da minha amiga. Não só uma, mas diversas vezes em uma noite. E teria feito sexo com ele, em um terraço ao ar livre – o que não poderia ser pior -, se não fosse ele próprio para impedir-nos de cometer tal loucura. Mas parte de mim, a qual eu estava completamente envergonhada, não se arrependia. Em nada. Como eu poderia não ter nenhum arrependimento depois do que eu fiz? Eu me tornara aquele tipo de pessoa – que usa seus sentimentos para justificar seus erros? Eu estava tão completamente apaixonada por Edward a ponto de passar por cima de qualquer pessoa? Até mesmo de uma amiga?

_Ela é sua amiga, merda! _Afastei-me de Edward e sentei, abraçando meus joelhos com uma sensação doentia._ É Rosalie, a garota com quem você cresceu!_

"Bella," a voz grave de Edward interrompeu meu surto interno.

Em questão de segundos ele estava sentado, com as mãos em meu rosto coberto por lágrimas. Seus olhos me olhavam suplicantes, como se soubesse o que estava se passando em minha mente. Mas ao contrário do que ele podia estar imaginando, os meus sentimentos eram diferentes de qualquer um que alguém pudesse imaginar.

Eu me sentia horrível. Eu sentia medo. Medo de Rosalie descobrir, medo de perder sua amizade, medo do que Edward estaria pensando de mim. _Droga!_ Eu havia ficado com o namorado da minha amiga! Quem não pensaria coisas más sobre alguém tão – tão desleal assim?

Eu estava apavorada por aquele sentimento de culpa. Eu me sentia terrível por ser tão fria a ponto de não ter nenhum arrependimento. Mais do que tudo, eu tinha medo pelo que seria de Edward e eu dali para frente. Não podíamos simplesmente ignorar o que estava acontecendo. Tudo era tão intenso. E por mais errado que fosse, eu não queria esquecer. Não queria ter que fingir que nada aconteceu - igual a Londres. Que tipo de pessoa sem escrúpulos eu estava me tornando?

Jamais pensei que podia fazer algo como o que eu fiz naquela noite. Trair uma amizade daquela forma. Se meu "eu" antes de conhecer Edward pudesse ver o "eu" de agora... Eu detestava pessoas que faziam algo assim tão imperdoável. Eu sentiria nojo, vergonha de mim. Eu jamais me perdoaria.

"Bella, por favor," eu ouvi Edward novamente, sua voz um sussurro distante.

Edward ainda estava em minha frente, olhando-me com preocupação.

"Me desculpa," eu não pude reprimir um soluço. "Eu sinto muito."

"Bella, o que você...?" Suas mãos permaneciam nas laterais de meu rosto, forçando-me a manter o rosto erguido em sua direção.

"Eu sei que ontem não deveria ter acontecido e - eu sou a pior pessoa do mundo," Minha voz era sussurros desesperados, embargados pelo choro. Eu cravei minhas unhas em meu couro cabeludo. "Como eu pude...?"

"Bella, por favor." Ele segurou em minhas mãos, evitando que eu me ferisse novamente. "Por favor, olhe para mim."

Meus olhos automaticamente encontraram com os deles e eu senti uma onda de tranquilidade sendo transmitida com apenas seu olhar.

"Você não tem culpa de nada," seu olhar era intenso e sincero, e eu não conseguia desviar. "Eu te levei ao bar ontem à noite, eu cantei aquela música que tem um significado importante para tudo que está se passando. Eu te beijei, eu te trouxe aqui... Eu sou o culpado, Bella. Eu sabia que algo aconteceria, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Eu sempre soube - e mesmo assim eu continuei a me aproximar de você. Eu quis isso." Ele pausou. Seus dedos faziam movimentos circulares em minhas mãos, aos poucos me acalmando. "Eu sei que pode parece errado, mas... Eu não tenho mais forças para ficar longe de você, Bella. Eu te quero como nunca quis ninguém e eu não tenho vergonha em admitir isso."

"Edward," foi tudo que eu pude dizer. Eu estava sem palavras.

"Eu sei o que você vai dizer," murmurou, olhando fundo em meus olhos. "Imagino o quão culpada você está se sentindo. Mas eu quero dizer que eu não me arrependo. E se você disser que isso não vai mais acontecer, eu prometo à você, mesmo sabendo que irá me matar por dentro."

Eu não sabia ao certo o que fazer. Aos poucos eu digeria suas palavras, tentando achar uma solução para acabar com a dor que havia se apossado de meu peito. A dor de saber que tudo poderia desabar a qualquer momento; a dor em saber que aquele sentimento era errôneo. Mais do que tudo, eu estava com medo de perder Edward, mesmo sabendo que ele nunca foi meu.

Não sei ao certo por quanto tempo permanecemos naquela posição, olhando um nos olhos do outro, e pouco me importava. Edward pegou meu casaco no chão e colocou-o sobre meu ombro. Inesperadamente ele me pegou em seu colo e eu não relutei, apenas deitei no vão de seu pescoço, sentindo o cheiro inebriante e tão único que emanava de sua pele. Eu havia bloqueado qualquer pensamento em relação ao que havia acontecido na noite passada. Eu não queria pensar - eu não queria pensar nas consequências.

Eu não tinha percebido que havíamos chegado na porta do meu apartamento até que Edward me pedisse a chave para abri-la. Tirei o chaveiro do meu casaco e dei à ele, que abriu a porta comigo ainda em seu colo. Ele me depositou com cuidado no sofá.

Ele sentou ao meu lado, passando a mão carinhosamente em meu cabelo. "Como se sente?" Perguntou.

Dei de ombros. "Acho que estou conseguindo manter longe os pensamentos surtantes. Se sentir meio entorpecida é bom, me sinto bem."

Edward tocou minha bochecha, sorrindo de canto, e eu me senti uma completa idiota. Ele estava me tratando como se eu estivesse doente ou algo do tipo, e eu estava falando coisas sem sentido. Aquela situação não podia ficar mais patética.

"Eu tenho que ir agora," Edward disse. Suas mãos agora alisavam seu próprio cabelo. "Posso vir te ver mais tarde?"

O que eu poderia responder? Eu adoraria vê-lo mais tarde, mas ao mesmo tempo a voz da razão começou a me perturbar, dizendo que o certo a se fazer era me manter longe dele. Eu gostaria de vê-la tentando convencer meu coração disso.

Eu apenas assenti. Edward deu um beijo em minha testa e saiu porta afora, deixando-me atônica no sofá.

"O amor é tão lindo," ouvi a voz de Alice cantarolar.

Curvei minha cabeça para trás para ver Alice saindo de trás do balcão da cozinha junto com Jasper. Olhei para os dois, incrédula. Era domingo, em uma hora daquela muitas pessoas estariam aproveitando umas horinhas a mais para ficar na cama, então, provavelmente Jasper devia ter dormido ali. E eles ainda tinham a cara de pau de falar que eram apenas bons amigos.

"É lindo mesmo," eu disse com sarcasmo. "Passaram bem a noite?"

"Você que o diga!" Alice riu enquanto se sentava em frente ao balcão. "Olhos borrados de preto, cabelo bagunçado... A noite foi selvagem!"

"Você está mentindo?" Eu arregalei os olhos, aterrorizada.

Alice negou com a cabeça e eu levantei em um pulo do sofá, indo correndo para meu quarto. Me olhei no espelho e entendi o que ela quis dizer com "_noite selvagem"_. Eu estava uma bagunça. Meus olhos estavam todos borrados de preto e parecia que eu havia andado de moto sem capacete, tamanho era o estado do meu cabelo.

Tirei minhas roupas e entrei no chuveiro, deixando que a água desse um jeito no estado deplorável que eu me encontrava. Algumas imagens da noite passada ainda permaneciam vivas em minha mente. Eu podia sentir os lábios de Edward sobre os meus, seu toque em minha barriga, seus beijos molhados em meus lábios, pescoço e clavícula. Seu corpo de encontro ao meu...

Balancei minha cabeça, tentando afastar aquelas imagens da minha mente, e principalmente as sensações que elas causavam. Terminei meu banho, vesti uma das minhas camisetas de banda de rock e uma calça moletom, antes de voltar para sala.

"Isso daqui estava tocando," disse Alice, balançando um celular _BlackBerry_ preto em sua mão.

"Não é meu," respondi, jogando-me no sofá. "Você sabe que o meu é lilás."

"Eu sei disso. Mas eu soube definitivamente de quem era quando o nome "Rosalie" apareceu no visor," ela sentou ao meu lado e me passou o celular.

Nem quando eu ouvi o nome da minha amiga o sentimento de arrependimento apareceu. Muito pelo contrário. Eu me senti estranha por saber que ela ligara para Edward. _Ciúmes_, talvez fosse a palavra adequada, mas era meio difícil de me convencer disso naquela época.

"Hum," murmurei, encarando o celular em minhas mãos. "Deve ter caído na hora que Edward sentou."

Ela me deu um olhar significativo e eu desviei o meu, achando a televisão de plasma de 42 polegas da nossa sala bem interessante de repente.

"O que aconteceu?" Alice quebrou o silêncio desconfortável. "E não me diga que não aconteceu, porque eu te conheço – eu sei que dessa vez aconteceu algo."

Eu mordi meus lábios. "Onde está o Jasper?"

"Está tomando banho."

"Ok, eu digo o que aconteceu se você me disser o que está acontecendo entre vocês dois," propus, virando-me de frente para ela.

"Você sabe o que está acontecendo," revirou os olhos.

"Mas eu quero ouvir de você."

"Estamos juntos. Satisfeita?" Confessou, dando um sorriso maroto. "Agora diga o que houve."

"Você me conhece melhor do que ninguém, Alice. Você sabe que eu não faria nada de ruim se eu tivesse controle, não sabe?"

"Bella Swan, você é uma das melhores pessoas que eu já conheci na vida," ela segurou em minhas mãos e olhou fundo em meus olhos. "Não importa o que – eu sempre vou estar do seu lado e jamais te julgarei."

"Edward e eu – nós," eu pausei, incapaz de dizer em voz alta o que eu fizera. "Eu sou uma pessoa horrível, Alice. Eu cometi um dos piores erros que uma pessoa pode cometer. Me envolver com Edward... isso é imperdoável."

"Pessoas erram o tempo inteiro, Bella. Nós somos humanos; cheios de falhas e fraquezas," Alice disse, seu aperto em minhas mãos intensificando. "Você não tem culpa em ter se apaixonado."

Ela tinha toda a razão em dizer que eu não tinha culpa por ter me apaixonado. Sinceramente, eu não fazia ideia de até onde eu seria capaz de chegar por aquela paixão que crescia cada vez mais em meu peito. E por isso, eu me sentia indigna. Eu podia não ter culpa por não ter controle do meu coração, mas eu tinha que ter controle do resto do meu corpo. A questão não era mais perder Edward no final. A questão era - eu estava perdendo a mim mesmo? A pessoa leal, que jamais machucaria alguém que se importava tanto? A Bella que fazia a coisa certa? Mas o que era o certo, afinal? Por que naquela noite pareceu tão certo Edward e eu juntos? Tão natural? Tão... como se fosse para ser?

.

* * *

**Olá! Tudo bem, amores?**

**Me desculpem mais uma vez pelo capítulo curtinho, sem muita coisa. Eu tenho uma boa razão para isso. Como vocês sabem, essa fic era Robsten e blá blá blá. A questão é que eu ainda não terminei de mudar os nomes dos personagens para os de Twilight e conforme eu vou fazendo isso, estou aproveitando para formatar tudo, mudar algumas coisas na história que me fazem pensar "wtf, por que eu escrevi _isso_?". Não é MUITO, mas ainda assim tá diferente da primeira vez que eu a escrevi. Tô tentando melhorar um pouco. Então, alguns capítulos acabam ficando menores do que os outros durante o processo. Mas a boa razão é que não só estou mudando, como também acrescentando mais coisas. Muito mais coisas.**

**Espero que vocês entendam e gostem do resultado. Eu tô bastante otimista com essa nova versão :D**

**Muitíssimo obrigado pelas reviews. AMO CADA UMA DELAS!**

**Vocês me deixam boba e completamente feliz! Super, hiper, mega obrigado por lerem minha fic *-***

**Uma ótima semana para todos vocês!**

**Beijos!**


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

Uma semana passou rapidamente e algumas coisas voltaram ao normal – se é que eu poderia chamar qualquer coisa na minha vida de normal. Eu voltara para a produtora para trabalhar em uma nova produção da empresa. A volta para o trabalho fizera a correria e a falta de tempo voltar, o que normalmente muitas pessoas reclamariam, mas não eu. Estava mais do que grata por poder distrair minha mente. Ter longas horas para não pensar em absolutamente nada da minha vida pessoal.

Verdade seja dita, eu estava uma bagunça. Minha vida toda estava. E mergulhar fundo no trabalho era uma desculpa perfeita para não ter que pensar em todos os meus problemas. Eu beijei o namorado da minha amiga e agora eu estava fazendo o possível para evitá-lo, porque eu simplesmente não tinha forças mais para fingir que não sentia nada por ele. Era mais fácil evitá-lo. Passei também a evitar Rosalie, que insistia em me ligar diversas vezes durante a semana. Muitas vezes eu dizia que estava muito ocupada e que ligaria mais tarde – coisa que eu não fazia – e outras vezes eu nem atendia ao celular. Sinceramente, eu ainda não estava preparada para falar ou vê-la depois do que eu fiz.

Eu estava tão disposta a me concentrar no trabalho e quando não estava, me mantinha em minha própria bolha, que me esqueci completamente de um feriado tão importante para minha mãe. Ela me acordou no dia com uma ligação logo pela manhã.

"Bells, querida. Onde você está?" Ela questionou.

Ainda com muito sono, tentei me concentrar para lhe dar uma boa resposta. Ela não sabia que eu estava passando alguns dias na casa de Emmett desde que ele voltou de viagem - por não querer esbarrar com um certo britânico -, e eu preferia que ela continuasse não sabendo. Me pouparia de explicações, que eu absolutamente não queria dar.

"Estou em casa, mãe," tive que mentir pela minha própria saúde mental, que já estava mais do que sobrecarregada. "E estava dormindo muito feliz por ter horas extras de sono, já que hoje não precisarei ir ao trabalho."

"Dois anos na Inglaterra já fizeram você esquecer de um feriado tão familiar como o de hoje? Por Deus, Bella! Eu falei com você no começo da semana sobre o almoço de hoje."

Eu despertei rapidamente. Era claro que ela tinha me avisado sobre o almoço quando eu fora fazer minhas visitas a Nero. Como eu poderia esquecer do seu convite tão persuasivo para o almoço em família no dia de Ação de Graças?

"É claro que não," levantei da cama em um pulo e comecei a remexer na minha mala jogada em uma poltrona no meu quarto por aquela semana. "Eu sempre comemorava o feriado com a Alice – caso a senhora não se lembre, ela é americana também. E mesmo que eu não comemorasse, a senhora me ligou nas duas vezes, desejando-me um feliz dia de Ação de Graças, como se fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo."

"É um feriado importante. Eu gosto de ter a família sempre reunida, principalmente em dias assim," defendeu-se. "Eu tenho muito pelo que agradecer."

"Como a senhora é uma típica matriarca americana, mãe," retruquei em um tom brincalhão. "Chego aí em um hora, no máximo. Beijos." E desliguei o telefone antes que ela dissesse qualquer coisa a mais.

Escolhi uma roupa confortável e me apressei para tomar um banho na maravilhosa banheira de Emmett – eu podia jurar que ela era maior do que todo meu banheiro. Eu precisava de alguns minutos de relaxamento antes de enfrentar um dia com a Sra. Swan e todo o seu questionamento de mãe preocupada. Ela obviamente iria notar que algo estava acontecendo comigo. Claro que tudo que eu iria fazer era sorrir amarelo e dizer que estava tudo bem.

Terminei de me arrumar e fui para o corredor. A casa estava silenciosa e eu imaginei que Emmett poderia estar dormindo em seu quarto. Dei três toques em sua porta antes de entrar. Eu estava certa – ele realmente estava dormindo, porém havia mais alguém esparramado junto dele na cama. Tentei ignorar a morena quase nua ao seu lado, coberta apenas por um lençol da cintura para baixo e me aproximei dele.

"Emm," eu lhe cutuquei as costas. Ele resmungou algo e virou para o outro lado. "Emmett," eu insisti.

Relutantemente, ele virou de volta para mim com os olhos semicerrados. "O que?"

"Estou indo para casa da minha mãe para o almoço de Ação de Graças. Você quer vir?"

"Minha mãe está esperando por mim, também," ele murmurou com um bocejo e voltou a dormir.

Claramente ele chegaria atrasado. Eu o deixei dormir e segui para a garagem. Aproveitei os minutos do caminho do bairro de Emmett até o dos meus pais para ligar meu celular, que estava desligado desde a noite anterior. Havia apenas uma mensagem de Alice, dizendo que passaria o feriado com Jasper. Lhe desejei um ótimo dia e a convidei para um dia de garotas no dia seguinte. Apenas nós duas assistindo nossas séries favoritas e comendo besteiras, como costumávamos fazer em Londres. Eu realmente estava precisando de um momento assim com Alice,

Como eu havia prometido, cheguei na casa dos meus pais menos de uma hora depois da ligação de minha mãe. Todos estavam na sala, conversando sobre aqueles tipos de histórias que são capazes de queimar seu filme com seu novo namorado - ou com qualquer um. Sorte de Jake que Leah, sua namorada, já era de casa e ele deixara de ser atenção no show de como-envergonhar-seus-filhos dos nossos pais maravilhosos. Imaginei quando seria a vez de Seth trazer uma namorada para casa e pagar o mico da Sra. Swan mostrar todos seus álbuns de fotografia de quando ele era criança. Ou pior, contar o quanto ele gritava e saía correndo feito uma gazela ao ver uma barata.

Minha mãe havia preparado um banquete maravilhoso para o almoço. Todos nós nos sentamos em volta da mesa e comemos alegremente após fazermos nossos agradecimentos. Agradeci por ter toda minha família reunida, por finalmente estar trabalhando no que eu sempre sonhei e por ter pessoas tão especiais comigo, como Emm e Alice. Minha família e meus amigos eram os que me impediam de enlouquecer de vez. Eu só tinha a agradecer por tê-los em minha vida.

Aproveitei todo o dia ao lado da minha família e do meu gato. Fazia algum tempo que não tínhamos um momento em família, todos nós reunidos na sala conversando sobre assuntos banais. No começo da noite, fomos surpreendidos pela campainha. Eu não fazia ideia de quem poderia ser e quase derramei a taça de vinho em minha mão quando minha mãe atendeu a porta e a voz de Rosalie veio do hall de entrada.

"Eu não perderia a oportunidade de comer sua torta de maçã por nada, Sra. Swan," ela disse. "Minha mãe não leva jeito nenhum para cozinhar. Eu realmente tenho pelo que agradecer hoje; Marcus ter comprado a comida. Caso contrário, ela destruiria nossa Ação de Graças."

Um nó de tensão se formou em meu estômago.

Ela cumprimentou a todos e depois se dirigiu à mim, abraçando-me forte. Eu me sentia tremendo dos pés à cabeça, como se a qualquer momento Rosalie fosse olhar fundo em meus olhos e dissesse que sabia de tudo, ou até mesmo visse dentro deles o que se passara. Tudo que eu menos desejava era machucá-la, não queria lhe causar nem um tipo de sofrimento. Como eu poderia sobreviver com esse fardo? Com a culpa de que eu causara dor à minha amiga de tantos anos? E se ela me odiasse?

"Eu sabia que ia te encontrar aqui, _patinho,_" disse Rosalie. "Veio tentando falar com você há dias!"

"Eu sinto muito," murmurei, de cabeça baixa. _Por isso, por tudo. _"O trabalho vem tomando todo meu tempo..."

"Eu sei como é," ela sentou ao meu lado e jogou suas madeixas loiras para trás. "Minha vida está totalmente se resumindo em contratações de djs, contatos com distribuidores de bebidas e tudo mais. Até Edward não vejo desde que voltei de Nova York."

Ao ouvir o nome _dele_meu coração inflou. Uma onda de alivio me atravessou ao saber que ela não o via algum tempo, saber que assim ela não o tocara. Isso era tão possessivo da minha parte. Tão, tão patético.

"Como foi em Nova York?" Tentei mudar de assunto.

"Foi ótimo," Rosalie sorriu abertamente. "A nova filial da empresa começou com grande estilo na 'Grande Maça'."

"Isso é maravilhoso."

"Sim, sim. Não é nenhuma novidade vindo de mim." Ela se inclinou em minha direção. "O chefe gostou tanto da minha produção que me convidou para fazer parte da equipe de Manhattan."

Abri minha boca, surpresa. "Você vai?"

"Quem diria não?" Questionou Rosalie, me olhando como se eu fosse louca por estar tão surpresa. "Eu adoro Nova York e seria fantástico produzir festas maravilhosas para a elite nova iorquina. Mas eu já estou com algumas festas para produzir esse final de ano, então não poderia aceitar agora." Ela levantou as mãos, balanceando suas opções. "_LA_ e seus famosos ou _NY_ e seus _CEO_s de empresas multibilionárias_._ É tão difícil escolher."

Eu ri sem jeito, sabendo no fundo que ela não estava brincando.

"Bem, eu não vim aqui para me gabar, nem nada do tipo," ela continuou. "Eu tenho essa festa super importante para acontecer essa semana e alguém realmente_ de Hollywood_ ao invés de mais um _'wannabe'_ na lista de convidados seria ótimo."

"Por que você não chama o Anthony?" Sugeri. "Tenho certeza que ele adoraria."

Rosalie gargalhou alto. "Você ouviu o que eu disse? Eu preciso de alguém de Hollywood, alguém famoso," ela enfatizou bem a última palavra e eu me preparei para o que estava vindo. "Você e Emmett ainda estão se vendo?"

"Sim." Bem, de uma certa forma era verdade e ela não especificou o que ela queria dizer com 'vendo'. Eu sabia o que tinha por trás de suas palavras, mas preferi me fazer de desentendida.

"É mesmo?" Ela me olhou por completo. "Então se você pedisse para ele ir a festa, ele iria?"

"Eu não sei, Rose. Emmett é uma pessoa bastante ocupada."

"Você poderia tentar. Para a felicidade da sua melhor amiga em todo o universo?" Ela tinha aquele olhar persuasivo que se tornava impossível dizer não para ela.

"Ok," murmurei, derrotada. "Eu irei falar com ele. Mas não posso garantir que ele dirá sim."

"Pelo que eu já ouvi falar dele," Rosalie sorriu, "Emmett McCarty jamais diria não para uma festa."

Ela estava certa. E, de qualquer forma, eu tinha que tentar. Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer por Rosalie. A verdade era que eu achava que fazendo a feliz diminuiria a forma horrível como eu me sentia sobre ter beijado seu namorado. Como se isso fosse possível.

[…]

Emmett disse sim, é claro. Com a condição de que eu o acompanhasse. Bem, eu não era uma pessoa de festas, mas achei que faria bem me divertir um pouco. Principalmente se tivesse todos meus amigos reunidos. Liguei para a assistente de Rosalie e deixe um recado avisando que Emmett iria e que teria acompanhantes.

No dia da festa, Emmett buscou a todos nós – Alice, Jasper, Mike e eu – com uma bela limousine, daquelas que ele usava para ir as _premieres_ de seus filmes. Ela era enorme por dentro e seu minibar estava abastecido com as mais diversas bebidas. Emm abriu uma garrafa de champanhe e nós brindamos alegremente. A noite tinha tudo para ser maravilhosa.

"Isso é incrível," gritou Mike. Ele estava com metade do corpo para fora do teto solar. Ele tinha os braços abertos e ria alegremente. "_Eu sou o rei do mundo_."

"Tudo bem, Mike_ Di Caprio," _eu ri. "Desça daí antes que alguém resolva nos prender."

"Não seja tão certinha,_ cisne_. Vem cá!" Ele me puxou para cima e eu me espremi ao seu lado. "Vamos lá. Me diga que você nunca quis fazer isso."

"Uau, é realmente incrível," eu admiti, olhando a cidade passar rapidamente a nossa volta. Eu abri meus braços e joguei minha cabeça para trás, sentindo o vento da noite soprar na parte exposta do meu corpo. "Isso é demais!"

Eu senti aquela sensação maravilhosa ser espalhada para todo o meu corpo. Eu só desci quando a voz do motorista soou de uma caixa de som atrás de Emmett, informando que estávamos chegando. Quando chegamos ao local da festa, havia um aglomerado de pessoas e fotógrafos do lado de fora. Assim que Emmett saiu, todos os olhares e câmeras se viraram para ele. Nós saímos logo em seguida enquanto ele caminhava para a entrada da uma das mais conhecidas casas noturnas de Los Angeles.

"Rosalie irá esganá-la por nos trazer," comentou Mike. "Ela obviamente só quer a presença da estrela de Hollywood e não nossa, meros mortais."

"Bem, Emmett veio sem cobrar nenhum cachê. Tenho certeza que ela não se importará com algumas adições," eu disse.

"Ah, claro. Como se você não conhecesse Rosalie Hale."

Eu estava prestes a seguir Emmett, quando fui barrada por dois seguranças.

"Onde você pensa que vai? Essa é uma festa particular," disse a garota à frente deles, com a provável lista de convidados na mão.

"Estamos com ele," respondi, apontando para onde Emmett havia acabado de entrar.

"Certo," a garota me olhou dos pés à cabeça e riu. "Como se eu nunca tivesse ouvido essa antes."

"Deve estar havendo algum engano," Jasper se pronunciou. "Não é possível que você não tenha nos visto nós chegar com ele."

"Eu fui informada para liberar apenas a entrada de Emmett McCarty," informou a garota com um sorriso arrogante. "Agora, se vocês me dão licença..."

"Meu nome deve estar na lista, então," eu sugeri. "Isabella Swan."

Ela olhou rapidamente para a lista. "_Desculpe_, esse nome não consta," ela respondeu, agora parecendo entediada.

"O que?"

"Aquela vadia..." Mike chacoalhou a cabeça, rindo. "O que eu te disse?"

"Espere aí," disse Alice, que até então estava abraçada a Jasper. Ela o soltou e veio para o meu lado. "Ela pediu para você convidar Emm e nem cogitou a hipótese de ele vir acompanhado com a namorada?"

"Alie, Emm não é meu namorado."

"Ela não sabe disso, certo? E mesmo que soubesse, ela tinha que ter colocado seu nome na lista, como agradecimento. No mínimo!"

"Eu não me importo," eu disse. "A assistente dela deve ter deixar escapar a informação de que eu viria. E Rosalie sabe que eu não gosto desse tipo de festa."

"Bella, Bella... Até quando você irá abaixar a cabeça pra tudo que Rosalie faz?" Questionou Mike. Seu bom humor de mais cedo havia desaparecido.

"Parem, ok? Não vamos deixar que isso estrague nossa noite. Podemos..."

"O que vocês ainda estão fazendo aqui fora?" Emmett me interrompeu. Ele estava parado na porta e todos viraram para encará-lo. "Vamos lá!"

"Senhor," a garota murmurou, sem graça.

"O que?" Emmett virou para encará-la. Sua presença era tão imponente, que a garota mal conseguia o olhar nos olhos. "Eles estão comigo. Se tiver algum problema com isso, diga ao seu chefe que eu adoraria adicionar uma pequena nota na impressa sobre a mal organização da empresa e a atitude de seus funcionários com os convidados."

A garota arregalou os olhos, em pânico. "Eu sinto muito," ela disse rapidamente. "Foi apenas um mal entendido. _Por favor,_ podem entrar."

Ela deu um sorriso forçado em nossa direção e os seguranças abriram espaço para entrarmos.

"Nossa Senhora dos pobres mortais," Mike se abanou ao meu lado. "A voz dele fica ainda mais sexy quando ele é autoritário. E aquele olhar... Uh la la. Eu quase tive um treco junto com a garota."

Apenas rolei os olhos para ele e dei uma boa olhada ao redor do enorme salão. Era uma festa e tanto. Havia um grande e lindo globo prateado no teto jogando luzes coloridas para todos os lados, embaixo dele uma enorme pista de dança estava repleta de pessoas dançando animadamente. A frente delas tinha um palco de tamanho modesto, onde o _dj_ se ocupava em tocar. Havia um bar de um lado, do outro o caminho para os toaletes. E no andar de cima, eu julguei ser a área vip. Foi para lá que Emmett nos guiou a ir. Havia um segundo bar, garotas em vestidos colados servindo bebidas, sofás distribuídos pelo ambiente e algumas pequenas mesas. O som não era tão alto quanto no andar de baixo. A maioria das pessoas estavam em grupos, com seus drinques nas mãos. Elas pareciam de alguma forma importantes em suas roupas de marca, que custavam mais do que meu carro. Eu agradeci mentalmente por Alice ter me emprestado um de seus belos vestidos.

"Emmeeeeett!" Eu ouvi Rosalie antes de vê-la caminhar em direção a Emmett. Ela tinha um sorriso gigante no rosto enquanto caminhava na nossa direção com seu vestido curto e saltos altos demais. Levou um momento para perceber que Emm não estava sozinho. "Ecompanhia." Ela nos olhou com uma sobrancelha perfeitamente levantada. "Olá."

"Rosalie, _querida_, foi tão legal da sua parte nos convidar," Alice sorriu cinicamente.

Eu lhe lancei um olhar de eu-sei-bem-o-que-você-está-tentando-fazer.

"Claro," disse Rosalie e virou-se para Emmett, sorrindo abertamente. "É tão maravilhoso que você tenha vindo. Há algumas pessoas que adorariam te conhecer."

Ela o puxou pela mão e gesticulou com a boca "desculpa, o trabalho chama" para mim antes de ser afastar com Emmett.

"Oh, meu Deus," disse Alice. "Eu quero socá-la na cara."

"Bem vinda ao clube, A," Mike levantou a mão e a bateu de encontro a palma de Alice.

"Bella, sua amiga é uma_ V_. Sinto muito em lhe dizer. Na verdade, eu não sinto."

"Alie," Jasper riu, a abraçando por trás, seus braços circulando a pequena cintura. "Relaxa, _baby._"

"Nós viemos nos divertir, ou o que?" Questionei, querendo mudar de assunto e aproveitar a noite com meus amigos.

"Bellita tem razão," disse Mike. "Rosalie não vale um segundo perdido, de qualquer forma. Vamos nos divertir!"

Um garota passava com uma bandeja e nós aproveitamos para pegar uma bebida para cada um. Nós não esperamos que Emmett voltasse e descemos para a pista de dança. Sorte a minha que Mike viera, caso contrário eu estaria dançando sozinha enquanto Alice e Jasper dançavam sensualmente junto um do outro. Eles pareciam tão ótimos juntos e por um momento eu senti um pouco de inveja. Mais uma das coisas que eu deveria sentir vergonha sobre mim mesma. Eu só desejava poder gostar de alguém sem culpa e sem me preocupar em mostrar para o mundo. Isso é terrível de se querer?

Tentei parar de pensar no mundo a minha volta e comecei a mexer meu corpo sem parecer uma gazela desajeitada. Fechei meus olhos e deixei que meus movimentos fossem guiados pelo ritmo da música. Era tão relaxante. Tão... libertador. Eu perdi a noção do tempo. Perdi as contas de quantas músicas tocaram e eu continuava a dançar, totalmente entorpecida.

Então, eu tive aquela sensação. Uma sensação de que estava sendo observada. Que alguém me olhava e seguia cada movimento meu. Eu abri meus olhos, demorando para focá-los no tanto de pessoas que dançavam a minha volta. De relance eu vi Jasper e Alice se beijando de um lado e Mike dançando no outro. Eu olhei em direção ao bar. Talvez fosse os flashes de luzes, talvez fosse alguém parecido. Ou talvez fosse realmente Edward olhando para mim. Engoli em seco. De repente, eu precisava de ar. Eu disse a Mike que iria ao banheiro, duvido que ele tenha entendido, mas mesmo assim me afastei. Indo para longe do amontoado de pessoas, que estava começando a me sufocar. Segui para o lugar que eu tinha visto mais tarde, onde provavelmente seria o caminho para os banheiros. Estava bem mais vazio e menos barulhento ali.

Antes que eu chegasse próximo a porta, um sopro quente atingiu meu pescoço. Eu perdi o ar, sentindo meu coração começar a bater rápido. Como meu corpo poderia reconhecê-lo? Como eu poderia ter certeza apenas pela sua respiração na minha pele?

"Você está tão linda,"_ ele_ sussurrou ao pé do meu ouvido.

Eu fechei meus olhos. Todo meu corpo respondendo ao som de sua voz. Seus dedos tocaram meu braço e eu estremeci, afetada pela onda de eletricidade que seu toque causou. Ele desceu lentamente. Eu mal pude controlar o suspiro preso em minha garganta.

"Por favor," sussurrei, sem ter certeza se ele era capaz de me ouvir. "Pare."

"Eu senti sua falta." Seus dedos chegaram em minha mão e ele a apertou gentilmente. "Venha comigo até meu apartamento."

Se eu tivesse algo na minha boca, eu provavelmente engasgaria. Que tipo de mulher ele pensava que eu era? Me virei, finalmente encontrando seu rosto. Ele parecia ainda mais lindo desde a última vez que eu o vi – como isso poderia ser possível?

"Você perdeu a cabeça?" Minha vontade era gritar, mas eu tentei controlar minha voz para não chamar a atenção para nós.

"Eu preciso conversar com você," Edward disse seriamente, seus dedos bagunçando ainda mais seu cabelo desgrenhado.

"Qualquer coisa que você tenha pra dizer, apenas... Não faça isso comigo, Edward."

"Por que você está me evitando?" Ele perguntou, abruptamente.

"Eu não estou te evitando," me esforcei para responder. Eu era uma péssima mentirosa, mas esperava que ele acreditasse em mim.

"Porque devolver meu celular por intermédio de Anthony é claramente uma forma de não me evitar, não é mesmo?" Ele parecia quase divertido com meu esforço em continuar fingindo.

"Eu estava com pressa e ele passou por mim. Bem, isso não importa."

"Eu realmente senti sua falta," ele tentou pegar minha mão, mas eu rapidamente cruzei os braços e esperei que ele continuasse a falar. "Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você. Eu só quero... passar um tempo com você. Ouvi-la rir das nossas conversas sem sentindo e corar dessa forma tão linda, exatamente como agora." Eu senti minhas bochechas automaticamente ficarem mais quentes e eu não pude impedir que seus dedos acariciassem uma delas. "Tudo que eu desejo é estar com você."

Mordi meu lábio, esquecendo completamente do discurso que eu estava pronta para lhe dar sobre o quão melhor seria se nos mantivéssemos afastados. _Droga! _Ele já tinha me convencido antes mesmo de eu notar.

.

* * *

**Oi, gente. Tudo bem?**

**Primeiramente, meu super, hiper, mega obrigado para quem sempre deixa comentários - eles me alegram muito, muitíssimo! - e para todo mundo que lê minha fic. Significa muito para mim! :')**

**Falando em comentários, eu os respondi sem spoiler nos dois últimos capítulos. Mil desculpas! Prometo que minhas próximas respostas voltarão a ter spoilers escolhidos com muito carinho pra deixarem vocês curiosas ou um pouquinho... saciadas (?) Hahaha**

**Então, sobre o capítulo... Emm está de volta! Eu queria muito mostrar um pouco mais da Bella interagindo com os amigos e familiares. E a Rosalie Bitch Hale. Alguém também ficou com vontade de socá-la? Infelizmente não tivemos muita coisa do nosso casal, apenas a última cena, sorry! Mas teremos muito mais deles futuramente.  
**

**Espero que vocês gostem do capítulo. Ele é praticamente novo. Pouquíssima coisa estava na primeira versão, apenas algumas frases, então vocês estão sendo os primeiros a lê-lo! Me contem o que acharam? ;)**

**Bom, é isso! Tenham um maravilhoso final de semana! **

**Até mais! Beijos!**


	17. Capítulo 16

.

* * *

_Veja, eu estou assustada demais para dizer a verdade_

_Porque meu coração, ele não pode aguentar mais_

_Quebrado e machucado, esperando por você_

_E eu não sei pelo que estou esperando_

**Why Don't You Love Me - Hot Chelle Rae (feat. Demi Lovato)**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Meus olhos se abriram lentamente e levou um momento para eu me dar conta de onde estava. Eu tive que agradecer a Edward em pensamento por ter tido a brilhante ideia de colocar persianas em sua janela. Como eu não havia pensado nisso antes? Era tão agradável acordar pela manhã e não sentir meus olhos arderem pela claridade que atravessava a fina cortina do meu quarto. Fiz uma nota mental para comprar uma persiana, de preferência azul bem escura, até o começo do ano que estava por vir.

Ao sentir uma respiração lenta e descompassada, toda a história de persiana, cortina e derivados foram para o espaço. Edward ressonava tranquilamente ao meu lado. Sua beleza realmente fazia jus ao seu apelido. Ele era um Deus Britânico e estava completamente alheio ao meu olhar apaixonado.

No dia da festa, eu fui ao seu apartamento. Eu sabia que não devia, mas eu fui. Principalmente porque eu também sentia a falta dele. Não aconteceu nada. Apenas passamos horas fazendo companhia ao outro, conversando sobre nada importante. Algumas vezes nossas mãos se tocavam, outras eu me via deitada ao lado dele, minha cabeça apoiada em seu braço. Seus dedos acariciando meu cabelo até que eu pegasse no sono. De fato, não havíamos conversado seriamente sobre o que estava acontecendo entre nós.

Nós nem ao menos estávamos nos beijando. Mas, de alguma forma, eu sentia que estava traindo Rosalie. Por estar apaixonada por seu namorado e ter desistido de lutar para tentar esquecê-lo. Eu me sentia horrível em estar nessa posição. Gostaria tanto que as coisas fossem diferentes... Mas cada coisa na vida tem seu preço e eu estava disposta a pagar só para ter Edward, nem que fosse apenas alguns minutos, ao meu lado. Não sabia por quanto tempo eu aguentaria tudo sem questionar, mas eu estava feliz em ter aqueles momentos com Edward. Eu seria uma mentirosa se dissesse o contrário.

Que tipo de pessoa seria tão desleal a ponto de fazer o que eu estava fazendo? Apenas uma resposta viera a minha cabeça: uma pessoa perdidamente apaixonada. Será que isso era uma desculpa aceitável para tudo? Será que o amor era a única razão para justificar o imperdoável?

Talvez eu estivesse cometendo o maior erro da minha vida. Mas eu havia deixado de pensar nas consequências e me rendido aquele sentimento que eu tentara deveras vezes fugir. Eu havia tentado, isso ninguém poderia negar. Eu havia mentido para mim mesma, dizendo que o sentimento não existia enquanto ele tomava conta cada vez mais do meu coração. Eu lutei contra ele até que não fosse mais possível suportar.

"Bom dia."

Meu coração disparou da maneira absurda que sempre fazia ao ouvir a voz melódica de Edward. Apoiei meu queixo em minha mão pousada ao lado da minha cabeça no travesseiro e sorri para ele, emergindo de qualquer pensamento de segundos atrás.

"Bom dia," eu disse.

"Acordada há muito tempo?" Indagou, passando os dedos por seus olhos inchados de sono.

Até daquela maneira tão natural, ele conseguia ser lindo.

"Alguns minutinhos," dei de ombros.

"Você não está brava por eu ter te trazido para minha cama, não é? Você dormia tão tranquilamente. Eu não quis te acordar pra você ir embora e nem podia te deixar passar a noite no tapete da sala."

Edward me olhava com expectativa e um pouco de receio. Eu me controlei para não rir.

"Não, não estou," respondi. Ele não pareceu muito certo da minha resposta. "É sério. Relaxa."

Ele sorriu e fez um cafuné em meu cabelo. Rapidamente me afastei. Ele me olhou confuso enquanto eu me levantava.

"Higiene matinal," murmurei, antes de sair em disparada para o banheiro.

Amarrei meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e lavei meu rosto antes de começar a escovar os dentes com pasta no dedo. Edward entrou no banheiro minuto depois.

"Criancinha," brincou, antes de dar um beijo estalado em minha bochecha.

Revirei meus olhos, sorrindo bobamente, e Edward se posicionou ao meu lado. Observei-o lavar o rosto, escovar os dentes e pentear os cabelos com os próprios dedos. Então esse era o segredo? Acordar, ajeitar com as mãos e pronto? Enquanto mulheres _sofrem _para ficarem lindas e apresentáveis, Edward conseguia a beleza perfeita sem nenhum tipo de esforço.

"Isso é tão injusto," retruquei, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito e encostei minha cintura na pia.

Edward - que até então encarava sua figura no espelho, passando a mão por sua barba rala - arqueou uma sobrancelha e me olhou através do espelho.

"Você!" Acusei. Ele desviou o olhar do espelho e me fitou cara a cara com uma expressão confusa. "Como você consegue ser... _assim_?"

"_Assim_?" Sua sobrancelha se ergueu novamente.

"Quem me dera eu fosse tão sexy, ainda por cima pela manhã e sem fazer nada! Tem noção do quanto isso..." Eu tagarelei sem pensar.

"O que você disse?' Ele se aproximou perigosamente, olhando-me com intensidade.

"Que parte?" Balbuciei, totalmente afetada com seu corpo prensando o meu de encontro a pia.

De repente, ele segurou em minhas coxas, me levantando do chão. Ele me colocou sentada na pia e se posicionou entre minhas pernas. Eu apenas fiquei calada, completamente chocada, sem saber o que ele pretendia.

"Você está vendo isso?" Ele passou os dedos lentamente em minhas coxas - descobertas pelo short que eu usava -, deixando-me completamente arrepiada. Controlei a vontade de responder '_isso não é novidade, meu corpo sempre responde assim ao seu toque_'. "Eu quero que você entenda..." Edward curvou em direção ao meu pescoço, sussurrando próximo ao meu ouvido. Uma de suas mãos subia pela lateral do meu corpo até que ele estava segurando meu queixo. "Que você é linda e sexy..." Seus olhos prendiam os meus em um olhar profundo. Oh, senhor! "Nunca - jamais duvide do contrário. Entendeu, Bella?"

"Uhum," minha voz saiu por um fio.

Meus olhos se fecharam por um momento e eu mordia meus lábios para não deixar que nada escapasse deles. Eu mal conseguia respirar, como ele queria que eu respondesse alguma coisa?

"Eu não ouvi, Isabella." Oh, ele dizer meu nome dessa forma não ajudava em nada.

Mordi meu lábio com mais força mais uma vez antes de forçar ao máximo minha voz para sair. "Entendi," eu disse.

"Ótimo," disse, dando o famoso sorriso torto.

Ele manteve seu olhar preso ao meu_, _sua expressão indecifrável e seus olhos escurecidos desceram apenas uma fração de segundo em direção a minha boca. Eu cheguei a pensar que ele fosse me beijar – eu secretamente desejei isso -, mas por fim ele se afastou.

_O que diabos foi isso tudo?_

"Vamos tomar café da manhã, _sexy lady_?"

Dei uma gargalhada alta. Me pegando completamente de surpresa, Edward estava perto demais novamente. Ele me pegou no colo e me arrastou para fora do banheiro, meus braços em seu pescoço e minhas pernas balançando no ar. Entre risadas e brincadeiras, fomos até a cozinha e ele me sentou de frente para a bancada.

"O que a senhorita irá querer?" perguntou Edward. Ele estava usando a postura típica daqueles garçons certinhos de restaurantes da primeira classe. A diferença era que ele trajava apenas uma bermuda e uma regata, deixando seus braços expostos para meus olhares cobiçosos.

"O que você tem para me oferecer, _senhor_?" O tom divertido não passou despercebido por Edward, que deu uma risadinha baixa enquanto abria a geladeira.

"Temos leite, cereais, iogurte, ovos, bacon..." disse, olhando para dentro da geladeira. "E geleia de morango que pode ser comida com as torradas que estão no armário."

"Uma tigela de cereais está ótimo."

"Só?" Edward me olhou por cima do ombro. Eu assenti. "Então esse é o seu segredo de beleza?"

Eu apenas sorri, observando ele colocar os mantimentos do café da manhã em cima da bancada. Quando terminou de improvisar tudo, ele sentou à minha frente, passando a mão por seus fios desalinhados.

"Há muito que eu que..." começou seriamente, fazendo-me soltar uma risada espontânea. Ele me olhou, desconfiado. "O que?"

"Essa pose toda de seriedade não combina com você, Cullen," brinquei enquanto preparava uma tigela com cereais e leite.

"Você está querendo insinuar que eu sou um palhaço, é isso?" Perguntou com uma falsa indignação.

Dei uma risada alta e Edward passou o dedo na ponta do meu nariz, lambuzando-o de geleia. Abri a boca, totalmente incrédula.

"Quem é o palhaço agora?" Ele provocou.

Ele queria guerra, é? Então era isso que ele teria. Peguei uma torrada na cestinha que ele havia colocado no meio da bancada e a enchi de geleia. Edward me observava atentamente enquanto eu fingia uma pose despreocupada. Sem que ele esperasse, levantei a torrada cheia de geleia até seu rosto, lambuzando-o todinho.

"Você continua sendo o palhaço," eu disse e gargalhei alto.

"Edward!" Estávamos tão presos em nossa bolha que não ouvimos o barulho da porta sendo destrancada e alguém entrar, até que a voz soou pelo ambiente.

Sabe aqueles momentos em que você pensa _"ferrou!"_? Bem, aquele era um momento assim. Não havia outra palavra em meus pensamentos a não ser aquela sendo repetida várias vezes. Eu nem ao menos tinha condições para pensar no que iria acontecer, ou virar para porta para receber minha penitência de morte. Sim, eu estava em um momento bem dramático.

Em câmera lenta vi Edward olhando em direção à porta e logo um sorriso largo - e que eu nunca vi em seu rosto antes - brotou em seus lábios. Pela primeira vez senti vontade de socar Edward Cullen. Nós fomos descobertos e estávamos prestes a ser mortos, e ele sorria?! Era nosso último momento juntos, será que ele não poderia me abraçar, ou algo assim, para eu morrer em paz e feliz?

Eu já conseguia ver tudo embaçado, as batidas do meu coração estavam por um fio e os sons em volta pareciam bem distantes agora. Era a morte chegando, eu sabia disso.

"Mãe, pai, que surpresa! O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?"

Eu não havia percebido que Edward havia levantado e saído do meu campo de visão, até eu ouvir sua voz surpresa e ao mesmo tempo feliz.

_Mãe? Pai?_

_Oh, meu Deus! Nós fomos salvos – ou pelo menos, a nossa penitência fora adiada. Muito obrigada! Eu prometo nunca mais tomar tantos litros de cafeína em apenas um dia e... Ok, não pode ser uma coisa menos difícil?_

Respirei fundo, desistindo da minha conversa com o_ Todo Poderoso_e, e virei-me, deparando com mais duas figuras na sala. Três, na verdade.

"Não achou que passaria as festas de final de ano longe da sua família, não é mesmo?" disse uma mulher de estatura média, cabelo castanho e um sorriso maternal, enquanto Edward brincava com uma figura pequenininha que quicava em seu colo. "Seu pai e eu resolvemos passar alguns dias na cidade até o Natal. Espero que não se importe que tenhamos usado a chave extra. Queríamos lhe fazer uma surpresa."

"Bem, vocês conseguiram," disse Edward, divertido. "Não acredito que vocês a trouxeram."

"Ela andou tão tristinha nos últimos meses."

"Chegamos até levá-la em um veterinário," comentou o homem loiro com um pouco de fios grisalhos, abraçado à mulher. "Ele confirmou nossas suspeitas. Saudades do paizão."

Edward não disse nada, estava totalmente distraído em abraçar e fazer carinho em sua cachorrinha fofa. Aquela cena era tão linda, que me deu vontade de correr até eles e abraçá-los com todas as minhas forças. Lindo, carinhoso, um rapaz de família, apaixonado por animais e mais um milhão de qualidades. Como aquele homem conseguia ser tão perfeito assim?

"Oh, não sabia que estava com companhia," disse Sra. Cullen, olhando para mim.

Eu fiquei paralisada, sem reação, enquanto ela caminhava na minha direção.

"Você deve ser a garota que Edward tanto fala," sorriu, simpática, e me deu um abraço carinhoso.

Engoli em seco. O que eu devia dizer? _"Bem, Sra Cullen. Eu não sei dizer se essa garota sou eu ou a minha melhor amiga,"_ não era uma resposta muita digna. Pela primeira vez, eu senti a bolha, que se formou entre Edward e eu, estourar. Eu estava conhecendo seus país pela primeira vez e eu jamais poderia mudar as circunstancias. Eu não seria apresentada da maneira que eu no fundo desejava. Não seguraria nas mãos dele, não o beijaria sem preocupações, não compartilharia do feriado em família com todos reunidos daqui há poucos dias... Eu nunca o teria por completo.

Controlei a vontade de chorar, que havia se apossado de mim de repente, e sorri para a Sra. Cullen, sem nem ao menos mirar o rosto de Edward para ver sua expressão.

"É uma prazer, Sra. Cullen, mas..."

"Oh, que isso!" interrompeu-me, ainda com o sorriso caloroso nos lábios. "Me chame apenas de Esme."

"Certo... Esme. Na verdade, eu não sou Rosalie," despejei tudo de uma vez antes que ela me interrompesse novamente ou eu perdesse a coragem.

"Rosalie?" Ela olhou de Edward para mim, com uma expressão confusa.

Como eu explicaria a ela o fato de eu estar tão cedo no apartamento de seu filho, em trajes caseiros, e interagindo com tamanha intimidade? No mesmo momento que eu me condenava por ter falado demais, Anthony entrou em meu campo de visão trajando apenas uma bermuda e com o rosto sonolento. De repente, uma ideia passou pela minha mente insana.

"Eu sou a namorada do Anthony," respondi, sorrindo cinicamente. Eu me afastei da família Cullen e fui em direção a Anthony. "Bom dia, meu amor."

A expressão de Anthony era indescritível ao me ver abraçá-lo pelo pescoço e depositar um beijo estalado em sua bochecha.

"Edward e eu na cozinha... Senhores Cullen chegaram... Eu não sei mais o que fazer..." murmurei para ele, sem mover os lábios e tentando manter meus dentes à mostra. "Me salve!"

"Bom dia, _amorzinho_."

Segurei uma risada ao ver o sorriso cínico de Anthony enquanto ele me abraçava pela cintura e depositava um beijo em minha bochecha. _Alguém ouviu esse rugido ou foi só eu? _Senti vontade de perguntar em voz alta, mas preferi me manter calada.

"Uau!" exclamou a Sra. Cullen. "Você é uma vitoriosa..."

"Bella," apressei-me em dizer e estendi a mão para cumprimentá-la. "É um prazer conhecê-la."

"O prazer é todo meu," ela apertou minha mão e prosseguiu em um tom divertido. "Você é uma vitoriosa por conseguir fisgar o _Thony_, Bella. Todos nós sabemos o quão difícil é ele sossegar."

"Oh, não faça minha caveira, Sra. Cullen," disse Anthony, antes de receber um abraço caloroso da mãe de Edward.

"Mas com uma garota tão linda assim, como ele poderia não sossegar, não é mesmo?" Ela deu uma piscadela amigável para mim.

Controlei minha vontade de dançar alegremente e sorri, antes de olhar para Edward que mantinha um expressão indecifrável enquanto assistia tudo que acontecia. Desviei meus olhos dele rapidamente e pedi licença a todos. Corri até o banheiro e me encarei no espelho, respirando com dificuldade.

_Que raios você está fazendo, Isabella?_

A porta se abriu atrás de mim e Edward entrou, fechando-a.

"O que você...?" começou, mas logo o interrompi com uma ira surpreendente.

"Olha aqui!" Me virei abruptamente, apontando o dedo em seu peito. "Não venha dar a louca comigo, ok? Sua mãe me confundiu com a sua namorada, que a propósito é minha amiga. O que queria que eu fizesse?'

Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo, seu maxilar trincado. "Tudo menos dizer que namora o Anthony. E não era da..."

"Me poupe, Edward. Você namora minha amiga. DE VERDADE! Por que eu não poderia namorar o seu amigo também? E o _meu _namoro é de MENTIRA!" Quando me dei conta do que falava já era tarde demais. Me senti péssima imaginando o quão infantil minhas palavras devem ter soado.

"Então é isso?" Ele aumentou o tom de voz, a raiva presente nela. "É disso que tudo se trata?"

"Eu não sou uma adolescente. Não sou do tipo que faz esses joguinhos," sibilei ofendida. "E você quer saber? Eu não vou discutir com você. Não vale a pena!"

Eu tentei passar por ele para abrir a porta, mas Edward segurou em meu pulso, me puxando e fazendo com que nossos corpos se chocassem. Ele me olhou profundamente e então, tomou meus lábios em um beijo sôfrego.

Por mais que a raiva estivesse borbulhando dentro de mim, não interrompi o contato. Deixei que sua língua invadisse minha boca, começando uma guerra com a minha, onde as duas sairiam ganhando. Suas mãos percorriam minha cintura de uma forma possessiva, descendo para minhas coxas e eu não consegui impedir que um gemido baixo escapasse de meus lábios. Isso o incentivou ainda mais. Ele segurou firmemente e me puxou para seu colo. Meu corpo foi prensado contra a porta, minhas pernas presas ao redor dos seus quadris. O banheiro pareceu quente demais de repente.

Eu precisava pará-lo. Precisava me obrigar a fazer alguma coisa antes que fosse tarde demais. Antes que fizéssemos alguma loucura que finalmente me traria arrependimento._ Deus! _Seus pais estavam a poucos cômodos de nós.

"Você me deixa completamente louco, Bella," Edward desceu seu beijos para meu pescoço e sugou a pele próxima a minha garganta. "Eu te quero tanto. Eu preciso de você..."

"Você não tem esse direito," sussurrei, complemente atordoada pela sua atitude, pela minha e por tudo que estava acontecendo.

"O que você quer que eu faça?" Ele se afastou apenas para me olhar seriamente, seus olhos buscando por algo nos meus. "Me diga e eu farei."

_O que você está esperando? Tome uma decisão. Escolha. Me escolha. Me ame. Prove que você me quer. Porque eu quero você. Eu nunca me senti da forma como eu me sinto quando estou com você. Você consegue ver, Edward, em meus olhos todas essas palavras que não posso dizer?_

"Eu não posso. Simplesmente não posso," sussurrei, sentindo meus olhos arderem pelas lágrimas que começavam a preenchê-los.

Eu não podia dizer a verdade para ele. Porque eu não podia fazer isso com Rosalie. Porque, mais do que tudo, eu tinha medo da resposta dele.

"Bella," Edward tocou em meu rosto levemente. "Estou tentando. Eu juro que -"

Eu não pude descobrir o que ele queria dizer, porque eu senti a porta tremer em minhas costas por conta de algumas batidas. Deslizei rapidamente do colo de Edward e o encarei, assustada. Nós estávamos completamente ferrados.

"Sou eu," a voz baixa de Anthony veio do outro lado.

Sinceramente, eu não tinha condições nem de respirar aliviada. O dia estava sendo demais para mim. Eu precisava voltar para meu apartamento e colocar meus pensamentos no lugar.

"Eu acho melhor vocês voltarem," disse Anthony assim que Edward abriu a porta. "Antes que a Sr. Cullen descubra quevocês estão_ partindo meu coração_."

A expressão de Edward em resposta não deveria ter sido das melhores, já que Anthony levantou as mãos como se pedisse desculpa.

"Você vem?" Perguntou Edward, seu rosto mal virando para mim.

"Eu preciso de um minuto."

Ele se foi e eu me sentei no pequeno banco ao lado da pia, tentando controlar a vontade de chorar. Principalmente porque Anthony continuava parado em frente a porta.

"Você está bem?"

"Me desculpa."

Nós falamos ao mesmo tempo. Eu sorri, sem jeito e Anthony acenou para que eu prosseguisse.

"Me desculpa por ter te colocado nessa confusão toda. Eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça," admiti. "De qualquer forma, eu não devia ter te colocado nessa situação. Eu sinto muito."

"Está tudo bem. É meio que um elogio você ter me escolhido," disse Anthony. Eu franzi o cenho. "Ok, ok! Eu sei que eu fui a primeira coisa que apareceu na sua frente. Mas, olha só, qualquer um no seu lugar se sentiria afortunado. Eu sou uma estrela em ascensão."

"Deus," eu ri, aliviada pelo fato de Anthony não levar nada a sério e fazer graça de tudo. "Vocês atores são tão convencidos!"

"Vamos lá," ele ofereceu a mão para eu levantar. "Vamos voltar para sala e enfrentar o interrogatório da Sra. Cullen de como nos apaixonamos perdidamente."

.

* * *

**Oi, gente! Tudo bem?**

**Postando rápidinho antes de dormir. Seguinte... Os capítulos serão postados apenas aos finais de semanas. Antes eu estava postando duas vezes por semana, mas agora vou ter que diminuir apenas para um dia. _Por enquanto._ O motivo é basicamente porque a fic terá capítulos novos e essa semana eu tivesse que resolver coisas da faculdade - as aulas estão voltando, também para dificultar -, então não tive tempo de escrever a continuação. Assim que eu tiver mais capítulos completos e meus assuntos pessoais resolvidos, eu volto a postar mais de uma vez por semana, ok?**

**Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo novo (;  
**

**Tenham uma ótima semana! Beijos!**_______________________________________________________  
_


	18. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

Felizmente, eu consegui escapar do questionamento da mãe de Edward. Mais uma vez eu tinha que agradecer ao meu maravilhoso trabalho por me livrar das situações complicadas da minha vida pessoal.

Quando cheguei em casa, tarde da noite, por mais cansada que eu estivesse eu não consegui dormir. Rolei por diversas vezes na cama, mas nada foi capaz de me fazer ter um pouco de paz e dormir tranquilamente.

Por vários minutos eu me vi de volta aquela manha, antes de tudo desandar de vez. Acordando com Edward, nós dois nos divertindo na cozinha... Tudo isso parecia tão distante agora, como se tivesse sido há meses atrás. Em outro momento, na maior parte da noite, eu lembrava de seus lábios nos meus, da suas mãos me acariciando com tanto desejo. Mais do que tudo, eu não podia tirar suas palavras da minha cabeça. _Eu te quero tanto. Eu preciso de você... Bella, estou tentando._

Por Deus! O que ele estava tentando? Eu não conseguia parar de pensar nisso. Em todas as possibilidades do que isso poderia significar. Algumas chegavam a ser absurdas. Eu precisava que ele me desse uma explicação. Ou caso contrário, eu enlouqueceria tentando adivinhar. E provavelmente acabaria me transformando em zumbi por passar noites em claro me remoendo.

Quando os primeiros raios de sol atravessaram minha janela, eu simplesmente desisti de tentar qualquer coisa. Levantei e fui até a cozinha preparar minha dose diária de cafeína. Para minha sorte, ou não, eu tinha o dia de folga. Felizmente, um dia inteiro para tentar recuperar o sono perdido. Infelizmente, um dia inteiro para não ser distraída da minha confusão pessoal.

Após preparar meu café, eu me sentei de frente para a televisão à procura de algo para me distrair. Nada funcionou. Então, Alice acordou um tempo depois e me encontrou lustrando os móveis da sala pela _milésima_ vez.

"O que você está fazendo?" Ela perguntou.

"Limpando," respondi, esfregando o pano na mesinha do centro com mais força.

"A essa hora? Por que?"

"Eu estava sem sono."

"O que aconteceu?"

"Nada."

"Não venha me dizer que baixou a doméstica e você não conseguiu dormir porque estava com vontade de fazer uma limpeza. Eu te conheço, Bella, então desembucha de uma vez."

"Quer saber?" Exasperada, larguei o pano em cima da mesa e me virei para ela. "Meu dia de ontem foi péssimo. Eu estava na casa do Edward e estava tudo perfeito. Era apenas nós dois em nossa bolha e de repente... _Puff!_ Tudo foi por água abaixo. Eu não esperava pelos pais deles, eu simplesmente não sabia o que dizer e..."

"Bella, calma," interrompeu Alice. Notei que ela agora estava ao meu lado e minha respiração ofegante por conta das palavras que pularam em disparada da minha garganta. "Me explica direito o que aconteceu."

"Ok," respirei fundo. "Os pais do Edward vieram visitá-lo e nos pegaram juntos na cozinha dele."

"O que?!" Seus olhos pareciam que iam sair das órbitas.

"Não estávamos fazendo nada demais," acrescentei rapidamente. "Apenas tomando café da manhã. Mas..."

"Mas...?" Ela esperou. "Bella, pelo amor de Deus!"

"A mãe dele achou que eu era a Rose e eu tive que inventar uma desculpa na hora. Acabei falando que eu era namorada do Anthony," despejei tudo de uma vez.

"Você está brincando?"Alice encarou-me incrédula por um instante e de repente começou a rir. "Bella, desculpa. Eu não... Oh, Deus! Você está se enrolando cada vez mais nessa história..."

"Em que eu vou ser a que sairá mais machucada," constatei em um fio de voz.

"O que Edward achou disso?" Perguntou, tentando mudar o rumo trágico da conversa.

"Odiou, é claro."

"O feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro, huh? E agora? Vocês vão fazer uma troca de casal, um _foursome_ ou algo parecido?"

"Alie!" Eu lancei-lhe um olhar incrédulo.

"Estou brincando. Desculpa," levantou as mãos, se desculpando. "Mas que isso está virando uma confusão gigantesca, isso está."

Soltei um longo suspiro. "Eu não sei se há algo que eu possa fazer para mudar tudo isso. Estou tão cansada de lutar com meus sentimentos, mas ao mesmo tempo..."

"Você não quer magoar Rosalie, sua amiga de anos," concluiu Alice, compreensiva.

"Exatamente. E sabe..." eu pausei, finalmente criando coragem para confessar. "Eu tenho medo que no final... eu acabe ficando sem nenhum dos dois."

O medo de que algo assim pudesse acontecer estava oculto dentro de mim. Mas eu sabia que uma boa parte – eu diria a maioria – da minha mente e principalmente do meu coração, tinha consciência dessa possibilidade.

A vida sempre foi surpreendente e ela sempre seria capaz de nos levar a diversos rumos. Tanto bons, quanto ruins. Eu havia cometido erros e poderia muito bem pagar por eles. Eu só não queria ter que perder duas pessoas tão importantes na minha vida.

"Bella, você sabe que eu não consigo mentir pra você," Alice me olhou seriamente. "Eu realmente não gosto da Rosalie. Por tudo que eu vi, ela é uma péssima pessoa. E eu sei que isso não é motivo pra você se jogar nos braços do namorado dela. Eu te conheço e sei que não importa o que uma pessoa te faça, você ainda vai tratá-la muito melhor do que ela merece."

"Onde você quer chegar?"

"Vale a pena continuar abdicando de um relacionamento normal com Edward por ela? Porque, sinceramente, eu não acho que ela tenha sentimentos por ele. Não de verdade. Não depois de vê-la agir da forma como ela agiu com Emmett."

"Eu não sei," eu disse, porque era a mais triste verdade. "_À_s vezes eu apenas desejo que Edward tome uma decisão de uma vez. Porque se eu chegar ao ponto de pedir para ele escolher, significa que eu realmente escolhi ele ao invés de Rosalie. E eu não sei como lidar com isso."

Como eu poderia? Como eu poderia escolher um homem ao invés de uma amizade? Eu, Isabella Swan, que sempre acreditou que amizade era um dos bens mais preciosos de um ser humano. Um relacionamento baseado em honestidade, companheirismo e respeito – todas as bases que eu estava quebrando pelo sentimento insuperável que eu sentia por Edward.

"Vamos ter um dia só de garotas," sugeriu Alice. "Podemos ir a um SPA, depois fazer algumas comprinhas para levantar os ânimos. Só você e eu. Nada de garotos!"

Eu concordei. Não havia nada melhor que pudesse ser feito. Ficar em casa lambendo minhas feridas não ia ajudar em nada.

…

Foi um dia maravilhoso ao lado de Alice. Assim que chegamos ao SPA em Beverly Hills, recebemos massagens tão relaxantes que foram capazes de me proporcionar o que eu tanto almejei durante à noite. Alice avisou para que me deixassem descansar e eu passei toda a manhã recuperando o sono. Quando eu acordei, me sentia muito melhor do que eu podia esperar. Depois do almoço, fomos para a parte de salão do SPA. Tivemos nossas unhas feitas, nossos cabelos e peles tratados. Eu estava me sentindo como alguém da realeza. A ideia de Alice de termos um dia de garotas era tudo que eu estava precisando e nem ao menos sabia.

"Oh, Bella." Alice levou as mãos a boca sorridente, seus olhos brilhando para mim. "Você está tão linda!"

Eu olhei para a figura quase irreconhecível no espelho. Meus cabelos estavam em ondas caindo em camadas sobre minhas costas. Meu rosto tinha uma leve maquiagem, dava um toque a mais em minhas bochechas rosadas e marcava bem meu olhar. Eu vestia um lindo vestido que Alice havia sugerido para mim. Ele se encaixava perfeitamente ao meu corpo, acentuando minhas poucas curvas. Eu poderia usá-lo em um passeio ao parque durante uma tarde, tanto quanto em um jantar à noite.

Olhando para o meu reflexo, tudo que podia pensar era em como eu desejava que Edward pudesse me ver. Para minha surpresa, eu não tinha pensado nele desde o momento em que saí de casa. Até aquele momento. Eu finalmente percebi que não importava quanto tempo eu pudesse tentar esquecê-lo, no final do dia eu sempre encontraria meu caminho de volta para ele. E eu estava cansada. Cansada de tê-lo pela metade. Ter apenas um pedaço de Edward não era mais o suficiente. Eu o queria por completo. Somente para mim. Ou... Bloquei o resto do pensamento, incapaz de suportar seu significado.

"Eu tenho que ir," murmurei, olhando para Alice através do espelho. "Se _ele_ me quer tanto quanto diz, _ele_ tem que escolher."

"Você tem certeza?" Alice disse, sabendo exatamente do que eu falava.

"Eu não posso mais continuar vivendo dessa forma, Alie."

"Bem, vamos pagar por esse vestido antes. Edward não será capaz de resistir ao te ver assim."

Sorri para ela, embora por dentro eu estivesse à beira de um ataque de nervos. Eu realmente iria fazer isso? Pedir para Edward fazer uma escolha? Eu seria capaz de esconder o fato de eu queria profundamente que ele me escolhesse? A verdade era que eu nem ao menos sabia o que eu diria a ele. Ou como eu diria. Só sabia que não dava mais para continuar do jeito que estava. Por Deus, eu não estava conseguindo dormir direito. Mal podia me concentrar no trabalho. E tudo por causa _dele_.

Quando chegamos ao nosso prédio, Alice me desejou boa sorte enquanto eu parava na porta de frente para a nossa. Ela entrou em nosso apartamento e eu respirei profundamente antes de tocar a campainha de Edward. Engoli em seco quando a porta se abriu um pouco depois.

"Olá, Isabella," disse Rosalie.

Eu perdi a voz. Há muito tempo Rosalie não me chamava assim. A última vez que ela usou meu nome completo... Bem, eu nem ao menos me lembrava. Mas eu tinha consciência que não deveria ser uma situação muito boa.

"Ei, Rose," eu murmurei, me sentindo culpada.

Afinal, eu estava ali para pedir que seu namorado fizesse uma escolha. Que escolhesse entre ela e eu. E agora eu também teria que adiar meus planos.

"Eu vi os pais de Edward essa tarde e sabe o que eu ouvi a mãe dele perguntar?" Eu não pude identificar qualquer emoção na voz de Rosalie. "Onde estava a adorável namorada de Anthony chamada Bella. E o engraçado é que eu não acho que ele conheça alguém com esse nome além de você."

"Oh," foi tudo que eu consegui dizer. Oh, eu estava completamente ferrada.

"Então é verdade?" Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, quase incrédula. "Você está com o Anthony?"

"Bem, eu... eu... é..." Droga, eu estava balbuciando sem sentindo algum. Eu respirei fundo e fiz meu máximo para parecer convincente. "Sim," eu menti.

"E Emmett? Eu pensei que você estava com ele!"

"Emmett é só um grande amigo. Simplesmente... não consigo vê-lo de outra forma."

"E você só me diz isso agora?" Sua voz subiu, ela parecia bastante ofendida pelo fato de eu ter escondido dela minha verdadeira relação com Emmett.

"Eu sei, Rosalie. Me desculpa," murmurei, mordendo os lábios em um gesto nervoso. "Eu estava confusa quan..."

"Bem," ela me interrompeu. Sua carranca se transformando em um meio sorriso. "Faz mais sentindo, sabe. Você e Anthony."

Eu ia lhe perguntar o por quê, mas ela me deu passagem para entrar e Edward apareceu na sala, roubando todo meu ar. Deus, ele era tão lindo. Eu jamais iria me acostumar com sua perfeição.

"Oi," eu disse a ele, tentando esconder o sorriso bobo que se formava em meus lábios.

Edward estava me olhando completamente... deslumbrado? Ele parecia admirado, eu constatei. Eu quis sorrir largamente. Talvez eu lhe causasse o mesmo efeito que ele causava em mim.

"Olá, Bella." Sua voz saiu como se ele tivesse finalmente voltado a respirar depois de longos minutos. "Você está li... Você parece muito bem."

"Hum," disse Rosalie. Ela me olhou dos pés a cabeça com uma sobrancelha levantada. "Onde você vai assim toda... produzida?"

"Eu tive um dia de garotas com Alice," eu corei fortemente com toda a atenção em mim. "Ela insistiu para que eu levasse esse vestido..."

"E você veio mostrar o resultado a Anthony?" ela sorriu, maliciosa. "Você devia esperá-lo no quarto. Ele foi tomar banho, mas tenho certeza que ele não se importaria em tomar mais um."

Meu cérebro lento demorou para processar as intenções por trás das palavras e do olhar de Rosalie. Quase engasguei com o próprio ar.

"Oh, não!"

"Vocês ainda não _fizeram_?" Rosalie parecia estar se divertindo com meu estado alarmante.

"Rosalie," Edward disse seriamente, seu olhar era tão frio com uma geleira.

"O que?" Ela retrucou, irritada. "Ela é minha amiga. Eu posso perguntar o que eu bem entender."

"Então, para conversar sobre as relações das pessoas, que não são da sua conta, você tem tempo?"

"Oh, você realmente quer fazer isso agora? Jeez, Edward, você está se tornando um pé no saco."

OH MEU DEUS! Eles estavam brigando? Bem na minha frente? Eu sempre achei completamente constrangedor estar no meio de uma briga de casal. Mas agora era diferente. Eu tive que controlar a vontade absurda de rir. Não que eu fosse uma pessoa maldosa e estivesse rindo de felicidade por ver minha amiga brigando com seu namorado – que era o cara que eu gostava -, longe disso.

"Vamos sair," disse Rosalie repentinamente, virando-se para mim e ignorando Edward por completo. "Seu vestido é bem bonito para ser desperdiçado apenas com Anthony."

"Não sei," murmurei.

"Oh, vamos lá, _patinho_. Faz tempo que não nos divertimos juntas," insistiu Rosalie.

"Eu estava pensando em... passar um tempo com o Anthony," foi tudo que eu pude pensar como resposta.

Eu não acreditava que tinha tamanha cara de pau em mentir tão descaradamente. Mordi meu lábio e lancei um olhar rápido a Edward. Ele me olhava fixamente, sem ao menos disfarçar.

"Ele vem junto, então. Tanto faz. Duas melhores amigas saindo com dois melhores amigos. Olha que maravilha! É como se estivéssemos na oitava série."

Ela estava sendo sarcástica, eu podia sentir isso. Mas preferi ignorar, dando um sorriso amarelo para ela em resposta. Quando eu aprenderia a dizer não à Rosalie Hale?

...

Nós fomos ao bar preferido de Rosalie, no coração de Hollywood. Por horas eu tivera que ficar abraçada a Anthony, fingindo ser sua namorada. Isso não seria nenhum problema quando não se está apaixonada por alguém e esse mesmo alguém não fica lançando olhares mortíferos em direção ao falso casal. Eu tentara ao máximo parecer o mais natural possível, tentando não gerar nenhum tipo de suspeita. Mas a verdade era que a noite estava sendo bastante estranha. Além da minha interação forçada com Anthony, o clima entre Rosalie e Edward não parecia dos melhores. Eles mal trocaram algumas palavras desde o pequeno desentendimento no apartamento. Edward passou a noite praticamente calado, mal disfarçando seu olhar constante em mim. E Rosalie... Bem, ela estava fazendo o seu melhor para ignorá-lo.

Em um certo momento, ela quis saber como tudo aconteceu entre Anthony e eu. Comecei a narrar uma história completamente inventada no momento com a ajuda de Anthony – como nosso relacionamento de colegas de trabalho se tornou algo mais forte a ponto de não podemos evitar. Tal história me lembrava uma outra não tão diferente.

Rosalie pareceu acreditar no falso namoro. Já Edward não parecia muito feliz com a situação. E sinceramente, eu também não estava. Era horrível ter que mentir para minha amiga, me deixava extremamente triste. Nunca existiram segredos e mentiras entre nós, até que Edward aparecera em nossas vidas. Mas agora as coisas haviam mudado e eu esperava profundamente que nossa amizade não terminasse por causa dos erros que eu estava cometendo cegamente por estar apaixonada.

"Tem algo no seu pescoço," disse Rosalie, repentinamente. Ela me olhava com um misto de curiosidade e confusão.

Eu levei minha mão a minha garganta, sem entender. Então, minha consciência me levou de volta a manhã do dia anterior.

"_Você me deixa completamente louco, Bella," Edward desceu seu beijos para meu pescoço e sugou a pele próxima a minha garganta. "Eu te quero tanto. Eu preciso de você..."_

Não! Maldição, não! Como eu não havia notado?

"Uau, Bella Swan! Então vocês _já fizeram_." Ela agora sorria, provavelmente por conta da expressão de terror que me entregava. "Britânicos realmente mexem com sua libido, não é mesmo?"

Meu rosto foi preenchido por todos os tons existentes de vermelho. Minha vontade era que um buraco aparecesse na terra e me engolisse, fazendo-me desaparecer para sempre. Eu nem ao menos tive coragem de olhar para Edward. Parte de mim estava com vergonha das palavras de Rosalie, a outra parte com horror do fato do namorado dela ter causado a marca em meu pescoço. Oh, meu deus! Eu estava me transformando em uma completa vadia.

"Eu deveria agradecê-los por fazer o que eu tentei por tantos anos? Tirar um pouco desse espírito puritano de você," Rosalie continuou. "Eu quero dizer, bom trabalho, Anthony!" Ela deu uma piscadela marota para ele. "E... Como era o nome dele?"

Eu não tive forças para perguntar do que ela estava falando. Por dentro, eu rezava: _Não, Rose. Por favor, não vá por aí._

"Oh, não faça essa cara," ela riu. "Como você o chamava mesmo?"

_Não. Não. Não. Por favor, não!_

"Do que ela tá falando?" disse Anthony. Ele tinha um olhar preocupado para mim e eu supus que fosse pelo fato de que eu estava à beira das lágrimas.

"Não fique com ciúmes, mas Bella já esteve com um conterrâneo seu. Ou, pensando bem, você devesse. Ela ficou _caídinha_ por ele." Ela gargalhou alto antes de me olhar com malícia. "Talvez literalmente?"

"Cala a boca," sibilou Edward, surpreendendo a todos.

Rosalie o encarou, como se não pudesse acreditar que tinha ouvido certo. Eu, sinceramente, me perguntava a mesma coisa.

"O que você disse?"

"Cala a boca," Edward repetiu pausadamente. Seus olhos, retribuía o olhar incrédulo de Rosalie, com uma frieza intimidante. "Você está constrangendo sua amiga. Não consegue ver? Você está tão acostumada a ser o centro das atrações, que quando não é, ofender as pessoas a faz se sentir melhor?"

"Eu, ofendendo?" Rosalie gritou. "Eu não veio fazendo nada além de tentar manter uma conversa enquanto você está sendo um completo babaca." Ela pausou, balançando a cabeça. "Quer saber mais? _Beije minha bunda!_ O verdadeiro e grande centro das atenções, seu idiota."

E com isso ela levantou, deixando a mesa em um silêncio bastante constrangedor. Eu a observei indo em direção a um grupo de pessoas dançando em um espaço perto do bar. Pensei em segui-la, mas eu estava com minha própria confusão mental para lidar. Como eu poderia consolá-la se eu não podia nem ao menos fazer o mesmo por mim?

_Deus! _Como eu fui de um dia maravilhoso com Alice a aquele momento crucial?

"Eu preciso ir," eu disse, mais para mim do que para qualquer outro em específico.

Quando eu me levantei, Edward e Anthony fizeram o mesmo.

"Fiquem," adicionei abruptamente. "Rosalie bebeu mais do que devia. Ela vai precisar de ajuda para ir para casa."

Os dois trocaram olhares. Eu estava muita cansada para tentar decifrá-los.

"Está tudo bem," insisti, sorrindo, embora por dentro eu sentisse vontade de chorar. "Eu vou pegar um táxi."

Não esperei por qualquer outro movimento. Quando cheguei a calçada, do lado de fora do bar, soltei todo o ar que eu nem ao menos tinha notado que segurava. Toda minha força de vontade me obrigando a seguir em frente. Talvez uma caminhada pudesse melhorar um pouco meu estado de espírito. Não queria ter que chegar em casa com o ótimo humor, que Alice tinha com tanta dedicação conseguido me deixar, completamente destruído.

Eu fui tão estúpida em achar que conseguiria conversar finalmente com Edward. Como sempre, o destino encontrou uma forma absurda de me impedir. Será que esse era meu castigo? Viver em uma grande e completa mentira? Eu estava tão cansada de toda a situação e de todas as mentiras que eu estava contando para esconder a verdade, piorando tudo ainda mais.

Mais do que nunca, eu quis voltar no tempo. Voltar para o momento onde tudo parecia tão perfeito. Onde minha única preocupação era como eu contaria para minha mãe que eu estava pensando seriamente em estender meu curso em Londres. Eu tinha acabado de chegar e tudo estava sendo tão incrível. Simplesmente a ideia de passar apenas dois anos naquela cidade que eu sonhei a minha vida toda viver era muito pouco. Eu queria tão mais. Sem que eu pudesse evitar, meus pensamentos me levaram de volta ao prédio no subúrbio de Londres.

_Era meu primeiro dia de aula. Mal podia conter minha animação enquanto cantarolava alegremente a música que tocava através dos meus fones de ouvido. Estava tão distraída que nem ao menos notei que as portas do elevador se abriram e eu não estava mais sozinha até que um par de tênis entrou em meu campo de visão. Me calei abruptamente._

_Com minha bochechas coradas, eu ergui meu rosto e ofeguei. Tudo a minha volta parou. Na minha frente estava o homem mais lindo que eu já vi em todos os meus 22 anos. Ele parecia como... um deus. Ele era alto, a pele tão clara quanto a minha e seu cabelo era do tipo desgrenhado sensual. Seus olhos eram tão verdes... tão fascinantes. Eu não pude evitar o desejo surpreendente em querer me perder dentro deles. Eu estava tão perto de conseguir, mas meus olhos desceram encontrando sua boca rosada, seus lábios finos e tão convidativos, que se movimentavam enquanto eu simplesmente não podia desviar meu olhar._

_A música alta voltou aos meus ouvidos e finalmente percebi que ele estava falando comigo._

"_Sinto muito," murmurei, removendo meus fones e dando um passo para o lado para lhe dar mais espaço. "Você disse alguma coisa?"_

"_Bom dia," ele disse. Sua voz - seu sotaque era tão maravilhoso como o resto dele. "Você é nova."_

"_Eu posso beber legalmente há mais de um ano no meu país. Não sou tão nova assim."_

_Seus lábios se abriram em um sorriso. Talvez eu tenha morrido sem perceber e estava no céu. "Eu quis dizer que você é nova aqui, no prédio."_

_Eu quis me auto esganar naquele momento. Eu o faria se não fosse me fazer parecer ainda mais estúpida. _

"_Oh, claro!" Dei um sorriso amarelo. "Sou completamente nova. Me mudei há alguns dias para cá, no prédio e para Londres no geral."_

Oh, Bella, cala essa boca estúpida!

_Eu o ouvi rir. Provavelmente ele estava rindo de mim. Não poderia culpá-lo, eu estava agindo de forma ridícula. E eram apenas... Olhei para o relógio em meu pulso._

"_Maldição," praguejei baixinho ao notar as horas. _

_Minhas intenções eram ir andando para conhecer melhor as ruas de Londres. Se eu não me apressasse logo, eu teria que pegar um táxi para não chegar muito em cima da hora no curso. Quando as portas do elevador se abriram, eu sai rapidamente._

"_Foi um prazer conhecê-lo," eu disse ao homem de cabelos cor de bronze._

_Enquanto eu seguia meu caminho contrário ao dele, eu o ouvi sobre meus ombros: "Acredite, o prazer foi todo meu." _

_Não pude evitar sorrir e suspirar pelo resto do caminho. Eu nem ao menos sabia seu nome. Nem ele o meu. Nós nunca dissemos, nenhuma vez que nos esbarramos naquele bendito elevador. Eu gostava disso, na verdade. O fato de sermos dois estranhos, sem saber o nome um do outro, trocando algumas palavras e pequenos sorrisos. Era tão diferente de qualquer coisa que eu tenha vivido. _

_Alice sempre me incentivava a chamá-lo para sair. Nunca fui tão confiante como Rosalie, que nem ao menos pensaria duas vezes - eu jamais teria a coragem. Se ele alguma vez sentiu o mesmo que eu sentia quando estávamos dividindo aquele pequeno espaço diariamente, ele tentaria alguma coisa. Pelos menos, era o que eu esperava._

_Eu esperei por ele. Esperei por quase dois anos ele tomar alguma iniciativa. Esperei até aquela noite. Precisei de toda a coragem, que eu jamais tive, para ir até ele. E para que? Para ele me dizer que estava partindo? Então era assim que iria acabar? Ele nunca saberia dos meus sentimentos e eu nunca saberia se ele um dia sentiu o mesmo? Eu não podia sequer suportar o pensamento. _

_Então, eu o beijei. Eu o beijei e ele correspondeu. Todo o desejo que eu sentia, todos aqueles sentimentos que eu não podia decifrar, eu pude sentir através de Edward, através de seus beijos e suas caricias. Ele sentia o mesmo e não havia nada que pudesse mais me impedir._

Agora eu pudia ver tão claramente. Não apenas entreguei meu corpo a Edward naquela noite, eu lhe entreguei meu coração. Minha alma. E o destino, de alguma forma, o trouxe de volta para mim. Eu não

podia deixá-lo escorregar por entre meus dedos novamente. Não podia desistir dele simplesmente por medo. Era comigo que ele deveria ficar. Não com Rosalie. Ele tinha que perceber isso. Ele também tinha que lutar por mim.

Antes que eu registrasse meu próprio movimento, eu estava virando de volta para o bar. Edward vinha em minha direção. Em poucos passos, eu estava à sua frente.

"Nós precisamos conversar," eu disse. "De uma vez por todas."

.

* * *

Foursome:_ grupo de quatro, quarteto; também uma referência à sexo entre quatro pessoas._

Kiss my ass: _é uma expressão americana. Sua tradução literal é "beije minha bunda", mas seu sentido é m ais como um "vá se ferrar". O "vá se ferrar" ou até mesmo o "vá para o inferno" não se encaixaria com todo o dialogo que eu tinha em mente. Então coloquei a versão literal da expressão mesmo. É a cara dessa Rosalie, bem algo que ela diria. Tive que colocar._

* * *

**Oi, meninas!**

**Espero que vocês gostem do capítulo! Me digam o que acharam? ;)**


	19. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

Por mais que eu quisesse, necessitasse ter uma conversa definitiva com Edward, eu simplesmente não podia o fazer naquele exato momento. Não do lado de fora de um bar, não com Rosalie há tão poucos metros de distancia de nós dois. Além do mais, eu estava completamente sobrecarregada. Não faria bem nenhum ter uma conversa com Edward de cabeça cheia. Ele queria me acompanhar até em casa, mas eu decidi que seria melhor nos encontrarmos no dia seguinte.

Mais uma vez passei a noite em claro. O que não ajudou em nada para eu adquirir um estado de espirito que eu achava consideravelmente bom para ter uma conversa tão importante. Tanto minha mente, quanto meu corpo estavam em completa exaustão. Só havia uma coisa que me faria ter um pouco de paz. Resolver de uma vez por todas a minha situação com Edward.

Eu não podia mais esperar. Tomei um longo banho, vesti a primeira roupa que encontrei e sai do apartamento. Os nós de meus dedos estavam brancos pela força com que eu tinha uma das minhas mãos fechada em punho – com a outra, toquei a campainha da porta à frente.

"Bella," atendeu Edward surpreso, provavelmente pela minha aparição precoce. Ele cheirava a banho recém-tomado e seus fios acobreados estavam molhados.

Não queria entrar em seu apartamento, não queria correr o risco de acontecer a mesma coisa da vez em que eu planejei confrontá-lo antes. Todavia, eu sabia que dessa vez era diferente. E eu não queria que ninguém nos interrompesse ou nos visse no meio do corredor.

Dei um passo para dentro, passando por ele rapidamente. A porta se fechou logo em seguida. Patty estava deitada em uma almofada do lado do sofá e levantou a cabecinha peluda assim que me viu. Lhe dei um pequeno afago, sendo respondida com um abanar de rabo.

Me virando para Edward, perguntei:

"Onde estão seus pais?"

"Eles estão ficando em um hotel. Só vou encontrá-los mais tarde." Edward sentou no braço do sofá e me fitou com olhos culpados. "Eu sinto muito por ontem."

Respirei fundo, tentando me controlar.

"Você quer saber o que eu acho? Essa pessoa não sou eu. O jeito como eu venho agindo nos últimos meses, mentindo só para esconder o que eu sinto por você. Eu menti para Rosalie, minha amiga de anos, menti para seus pais – essa não sou eu e eu realmente não gosto dela," desabafei. Uma risada sem humor escapou de meus lábios apertados. "Eu pensei melhor e talvez você tinha a razão; lá no começo. É sua culpa," minha voz foi preenchida por um tom cheio de rancor.

"Bella, por favor," ele se aproximou, sua mão se erguendo em minha direção.

"Não me toque," meu sussurro era uma súplica. Se ele me tocasse, eu desmoronaria.

"Se acalme. Vamos conversar." Seus olhos me imploravam. Ele deu um passo a frente e eu instintivamente dei uma passo para trás. "Bella, por favor. Converse comigo."

A raiva estava me fazendo perder totalmente o controle. As lágrimas tomavam copiosamente meus olhos.

"Como – como você pode?"

Eu cobri meu rosto com as mãos, incapaz de controlar. Toda a frustração, todos os sentimentos que eu segurei por tanto tempo estavam prestes a explodir. Por que isso estava acontecendo comigo? O que eu fiz para merecer aquela tortura? Eu desejava arrancar meu coração de dentro do meu peito para evitar que ele se quebrasse por inteiro.

"Você me deixou," levantei meu rosto, encarando Edward com meus olhos cheios de lágrimas. "Eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que... Nunca fiz... Nunca _estive_ com alguém apenas por uma noite, sem estar em um relacionamento antes._ Aquela noite _foi diferente. Você sempre foi diferente para mim. Eu senti... como eu nunca me senti com nenhum outro alguém. Eu me entreguei a você como jamais me entreguei a outra pessoa – e você me deixou. Me deixou apenas com um estúpido bilhete!"

Por um momento a sala foi preenchida por um silêncio torturante. Então, Edward cortou nossa distancia e me envolveu em um abraço apertado. Minha vontade era afastá-lo - e eu tentei, me debatendo até que eu não tivesse mais forças para lutar.

"Você não tinha o direito de voltar pra minha vida_ dessa_ forma, colocar tudo do avesso..." balbuciei. Minhas lágrimas molhavam sua camisa. "Se você – se nós tivéssemos conversado antes de você ir. Desde o começo... se nós tivéssemos tentado... Talvez nada disso estaria acontecendo."

"Eu sei," Edward acariciou meu cabelo levemente. "Eu fui tão covarde, Bella."

"E agora é tarde demais."

"Não. Nós podemos fazer a coisa certa agora," ele tocou meu queixo, levantando meu rosto para encontrar seus olhos. "Está acabado. Rosalie e eu, acabou."

"O que?" Eu pisquei, incapaz de assimilar suas palavras.

O sorriso mais lindo de todo o universo se abriu no rosto perfeito de Edward.

"Estou completamente livre para ficar com a pessoa que eu desejo estar. Do jeito que ela verdadeiramente merece. Se ela ainda me quiser, é claro." Seus olhos brilharam intensamente para mim.

Fiquei boquiaberta, tentando achar algum vestígio na expressão de Edward que pudesse denunciar que eu havia entendido errado. Tentei controlar minha vontade de beliscar a mim mesmo para ter certeza que eu não estava sonhando. Era mais do que óbvio que eu o queria. Eu sempre iria querê-lo. Eu não precisava pensar um segundo sequer.

"Eu quero você. Eu sempre quis você," eu admiti em um sussurro. Edward sorriu em resposta, descendo seu rosto em direção ao meu. Rapidamente me afastei antes que seus lábios tocassem os meus e me fizesse perder totalmente o raciocínio. "Espere um pouco. Você tem que me explicar essa história direito. Quando você terminou com Rosalie?"

"Ontem. Antes de ir atrás de você."

"Edward!" Eu franzi o cenho, desacreditada. "Ela estava bêbada, tenho certeza que ela nem ao menos deve lembrar."

"Eu não me importo," ele deu de ombros. "Eu vinha tentando conversar com ela há muito tempo e tudo que ela fazia era se esquivar, fugir como o diabo corre da cruz. Não pude mais aguentar. Ver você com Anthony ontem... pareceu tão errado. Era para ser eu ao seu lado, eu segurando sua mão. O pensamento de qualquer outra pessoa fazendo isso além de mim..."

Ele chacoalhou a cabeça, impedindo-se de continuar. Sim, eu também senti que parecia errado estar ao lado de Anthony. Não só porque era tudo uma mentira, mas também porque não era com ele que eu deveria estar. Edward; o lugar ao meu lado sempre pertenceria a ele. E ele estava tentando terminar com Rosalie há muito tempo para que pudesse ficar comigo. Eu mal pude evitar sorrir.

"O que Rosalie disse? Como ela reagiu?" Perguntei.

"Melhor do que eu poderia ter imaginado. Ela, no fundo, sabia que nunca daríamos certo. A noite de ontem foi a gota d'água."

Eu suspirei, sem saber mais o que dizer. Custava-me acreditar que finalmente nós poderíamos ficar juntos. Sem qualquer culpa. Parecia bom demais para ser verdade.

"Bella," Edward se aproximou novamente, seus dedos tocaram minha bochecha. "Eu esperei muito tempo para ter você para mim. Não quero mais desperdiçar um segundo sequer longe de você."

"Você sabe que não podemos ser vistos juntos. Pelo menos não por agora," sussurrei, afetada por suas palavras, sua aproximação, sua mão, seu cheiro...

Sinceramente, eu não sabia como Rosalie reagiria se soubesse de nós dois. Se ela descobrisse agora só iria parecer que estávamos todo o tempo juntos pelas suas costas. O que não era completamente verdade. Além do mais, não poderia esquecer do famoso e antigo código feminino. Se envolver com um ex de alguma amiga é basicamente proibido. No final, Rosalie me odiaria de qualquer forma?

"Estar com você é a única coisa que me importa. O resto do mundo pode esperar," disse Edward, fazendo-me sorrir abertamente.

Seus lábios finalmente encontraram os meus e eu esqueci completamente do mundo ao nosso redor. Havíamos adiado aquela conversa por tanto tempo, comigo sempre preocupada com as consequências. Todo o medo de tocar naquele assunto e Edward achar que eu estaria o pressionando a tomar uma decisão evaporara. A certeza agora aflorava dentro de mim. Nós pertencíamos juntos. Nós finalmente estávamos onde deveríamos estar. Então, sim. O resto do mundo poderia esperar.

**…**

I made it through the wilderness _Eu passei por maus momentos__  
_Somehow I made it through_De alguma forma eu __sobrevivi__  
_Didn't know how lost I was _Não sabia quão perdida eu estava__  
_Until I found you _Até que encontrei você_

O som pulsava forte no último volume, a melodia fluindo alto por todo o apartamento. Eu saía do meu quarto, fazendo uma dancinha maluca e cantando alto juntamente com a letra que ecoava pelo ambiente. Minhas mãos passavam pelas paredes do corredor e eu não resistia a vontade de rebolar no ritmo da música, e fazer cara e bocas, como se estivesse atuando em um clipe, como se fosse alguma diva do pop.

Eu estava me sentindo a Madonna, essa era a mais pura verdade.

A felicidade explodia por todos os meus poros. Nada poderia exemplificar o que eu estava sentindo. Chegava até ser egoísta da minha parte pensar apenas em mim mesma naquele momento. Mas eu simplesmente não conseguia evitar. Eu estava feliz e não reprimiria esse sentimento. Eu queria era viver! Não me importando o quanto o salto pudesse ser alto demais.

Quando eu me dei conta que Edward realmente terminara com Rosalie, a minha vontade foi de sair cantando _We Are The Champions_ pela casa. Obviamente não iria externar meu desejo na frente do homem da minha vida. Mas é claro que eu não pude conter minha explosão de felicidade e correspondi a seus beijos com toda a paixão que eu sentia dentro do meu peito.

Eu estava tão feliz que finalmente poderíamos ficar juntos sem me sentir culpada por estar traindo minha amiga de infância. Seria uma forma de começarmos de novo, fazendo a coisa certa dessa vez. Seria um ano novo em breve, uma nova fase para nós dois.

I was beat incomplete. I'd been had_Eu estava derrotada, incompleta. Fui usada__  
_I was sad and blue. But you made me feel _Estava triste e melancólica. Mas você me faz sentir__  
_Yeah, you made me feel shiny and new... _Você me fez sentir nova em folha..._

Deixando os pensamentos de lado, peguei o controle remoto em cima do sofá e me preparei para o refrão.

"_Like a virgin..._" cantarolei junto com a música, utilizando o controle remoto como microfone. "_Touched for the very first time..." _com minha outra mão livre, eu fui do meu ombro até minha cintura, sensualmente. "_Like a virgin... When your heart beats next to mine.__"_

Já estava pronta para continuar com a minha performance, quando a porta da sala se abriu e a figura pequena e esbelta de Alice entrou. Sua expressão era hilária. Corri a curta distância que nos separava e a puxei até o meio da sala, fazendo com que ela largasse sua bolsa no chão.

"Vamos, Alie! Remexe esse seu esqueleto, que é o que você sabe fazer de melhor."

Alice entrou na brincadeira e juntas cantamos e dançamos até nos esbaldar. Depois veio _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun _da Cyndi Lauper e eu me joguei no sofá com a respiração ofegante ao fim da música, gargalhando alto. Alice foi até cozinha e abriu a geladeira, tirando uma garrafa d'água de dentro.

"Posso saber o motivo dessa sua felicidade toda?" Ela questionou com os olhos cheios de curiosidade.

"É tão óbvio assim?"

"E você ainda pergunta?" Ela sentou ao meu lado e passou a garrafinha para eu me saciar com a deliciosa água gelada.

"Edward terminou com a Rosalie," eu disse.

"O que?! Você está falando sério?" Alice quis saber. Eu assenti, mostrando todos os dentes da boca em um sorriso enorme. Ela me abraçou, me balançando para os lados. "Finalmente Edward fez o que deveria ter feito há muito tempo. Oh, isso é maravilhoso!"

"É maravilhoso, mas um pouco complicado," confessei. "Por causa da Rosalie... Você sabe... Vamos nos manter na sombra, por enquanto."

"Entendo," ela assentiu, compreensiva.

Tudo que eu menos queria era magoar Rosalie de alguma maneira. Mas eu sabia que quando havia me envolvido com Edward, eu teria que fazer uma escolha. Eu amava Edward tão profundamente que eu não seria capaz de abrir mão dele. Era a minha vez de pensar - pelo menos uma vez na vida - em mim, e prezar pela minha felicidade.

**…**

Os próximos dias passaram rapidamente e quando me dei conta já era véspera de Natal. Alice viajou mais cedo para passar o feriado com a família em Jacksonville. Um passarinho moreno – vulgo Emmett -, me dissera que Jasper também iria viajar e estava mantendo segredo sobre seu destino. Eu poderia jurar que tinha alguma coisa a ver com Alice.

Desejava ter a mesma sorte que os dois. Provavelmente nem veria Edward, já que eu tinha feito a burrada de dizer que era a namorada de Anthony. Não ficaria nada bem para mim aparecer poucos dias depois com o outro melhor amigo. Cansada, depois do último dia de trabalho do ano, eu me joguei na cama pronta para uma noite longa e tranquila de sono, desejando ter apenas um momento com Edward para tornar meu dia de Natal perfeito.

Sabe aquele tipo de sonho que é tão perfeito que o primeiro pensamento que passa na sua cabeça é que aquilo não passa de um simples sonho? Bem, eu estava em um sonho desses que era tão perfeito que eu jamais queria acordar.

Eu sentia beijos molhados por todo meu rosto... pelo meu pescoço... E eu sabia perfeitamente à quem pertencia aqueles lábios dos deuses.

"_Meu_ deus britânico," sussurrei, arrepiada por sua boca sugando levemente o lóbulo da minha orelha.

_Oh, Todo Poderoso... Oh, ah... Oh, obrigada por... Oh... Um sonho desses era tudo que eu precisava em uma manhã de Natal e... Oh, Jesus..._

"O que você disse?" Ouvi um murmuro com uma risadinha abafada ao pé do meu ouvido.

"Oh, Jesus..." gemi, totalmente concentrada em agarrar seus cabelos e o puxar para mais perto de mim.

"Você não disse isso."

"E de que importa o que eu disse? Me beija... Me faça feliz..."

Um silêncio repentino instalou no ar e nenhum movimento foi feito de ambas as partes. Tudo bem que era apenas um sonho e eu poderia agir da maneira que eu bem quisesse sem nenhum tipo de vergonha, mas eu tinha o direito de receber carícias e ter meu desejo saciado, não?

Irritada com a lerdeza do Edward do sonho, abri meus olhos e encarei a figura deitada em cima de mim. Ele olhava-me com uma expressão cômica, reprimindo uma gargalhada. Ele estava de gozação com a minha cara ou era impressão minha?

"Oh, não," murmurei em choque. Edward permaneceu com a mesma expressão e eu levei minhas mãos até meu rosto, tampando-o, totalmente envergonhada. "Não, não."

"Bella?" Senti suas mãos nas minhas, deixando meu rosto quente de vergonha à mostra.

"Você não está aqui... Edward não está aqui..." Espremi meus olhos, sem coragem para encará-lo.

"Eu penso em te fazer uma surpresa e é assim que você me recebe?" Seu tom era claramente ofendido.

"Não, não é isso," apressei em dizer e finalmente abri os olhos. "É só que eu pensei que era um sonho e acabei... Ei, você está rindo de mim?"

Franzi o cenho enquanto o via rir abertamente e passar a mão por seus cabelos. Ele tinha me enganado! Fingindo estar ofendido com as minhas palavras para me fazer sentir culpada. Revirei os olhos e ameacei levantar, mas ele foi mais rápido do que eu e me prendeu com seus braços.

"Você fica linda bravinha, sabia?"

Ele sussurrou isso bem no pé do meu ouvido, fazendo todos os pelos do meu corpo eriçarem e me deixando totalmente à sua mercê.

"Ah, é?" balbuciei, totalmente embriagada pelo cheio que emanava de sua pele.

"Uhum," murmurou enquanto depositava vários beijinhos em minha orelha. "Linda. Sexy. Encantadora. Perfeita..."

Como eu poderia resistir? Como eu poderia respirar novamente com meu deus britânico deitado em cima de mim, depositando beijos molhados e carinhosos em minha pele já fervendo por seu toque? Eu nem tinha condições em perguntar como ele havia entrado no meu apartamento e qual desculpa ele dera para os pais dele, porque certamente ele iria demorar.

"Eu tenho um presente para você," sussurrou contra a pele do meu pescoço, suas mãos descendo lentamente pela lateral do meu corpo.

"Uhum... E eu estou adorando." Mordi meu lábio, abafando um gemido de satisfação.

Sem dúvidas, aquela era a manhã mais perfeita de Natal que eu já tivera. Todas as anteriores haviam sido esquecidas, deixadas de lado. Edward era o presente brilhante que eu desejava dessa vez e nada se comparava em acordar em uma manhã natalina e tê-lo todinho para mim.

"Estou falando de um outro presente," disse após abafar uma risada.

Seus lábios deixaram minha pele em brasa. Soltei um muxoxo ao senti-lo afastar seu corpo do meu e levantar da cama.

"Vem," ele esticou a mão para mim, sorrindo torto. "Tem _algo_ te esperando na sala."

Eu já estava pensando seriamente em suplicar para que ele voltasse para cama e pudéssemos ter uma manhã bem produtiva de Natal, mas ao ver meu sorriso preferido não consegui resisti e me levantei. E tenho que confessar que sua última frase "tem algo te esperando na sala" me deixou curiosa.

Quando chegamos à sala, uma pequena caminha – daquelas próprias para bichinhos de estimação – cheia de mini almofadinhas e uma bolsa com estampas de bichinhos jaziam no meio. Edward, que até então segurava em minha mão e mantinha um sorriso apaixonante nos lábios, guiou-me até os objetos. Foi então que percebi a presença de um ser, bem miudinho, peludinho e pretinho com mancha brancas, deitado dentro da bolsa que estava aberta.

"Feliz Natal," sussurrou Edward próximo ao meu ouvido.

"Oh, meu Deus!"

Totalmente encantada, peguei o filhotinho de cachorro em meus braços e o vi pela primeira vez abrir os olhos – eram claramente verdes, como duas lindas esmeraldas, o que instantaneamente me fez lembrar os olhos de Edward.

"Espero que essa exclamação signifique que você tenha gostado," disse Edward com os braços envolvendo minha cintura.

"Eu amei!" Sorri para ele e selei nossos lábios por um segundo. "Vai ser ótimo ter um bichinho para alegrar o apartamento. Eu realmente sentia falta da presença de um animalzinho morando comigo."

"Bom, depois da história que você me contou sobre seu gato, eu não poderia ter pensado em um outro presente que não fosse esse para te dar." Ele deu um sorriso torto, meu preferido, enquanto me virava para encontrá-lo de frente, seus braços nunca me deixando. "Eu falei com Alice antes de adotá-lo. Ela me garantiu que não seria problema e que não tem alergia a cachorros também."

"Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada..." Comecei a depositar vários beijinhos no rosto dele. "Eu nem sei o que dizer... Meu presente para você não chega nem perto disso e..."

"Shhh," Edward calou-me, tocando em meus lábios com seu dedo indicador. "Você não precisa me agradecer, muito menos dar algo pra mim. Seu sorriso e seus olhos brilhando dessa maneira tão encantadora já são meus presentes. _Você_ é meu presente."

"Você é perfeito, sabia?"

"Você que é perfeita," ele deu um beijinho na ponta do meu nariz. "Então, qual nome você irá dá para esse peludinho aqui?"

Edward fez um cafuné no cachorrinho em meus braços e eu deixei-me pensar em sua pergunta por um momento enquanto observava os dois. Uma luz se acendeu em minha mente e eu rapidamente respondi:

"Spunk."

"Spunk?" Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas, abrindo um sorriso divertido. "Eu posso saber por que?"

"Humm," eu disse enquanto colocava o pequeno Spunk em sua pequena e confortável caminha. Depois virei-me para Edward, encarando-o nos olhos. "Primeiro, porque você me deu ele, então pensei em lhe fazer uma homenagem já que você parece gostar tanto desse nome. E segundo, porque os olhos deles me fazem lembrar os seus," finalizei, sentindo minhas bochechas corarem.

Edward abriu um sorriso ainda maior e segurou em minhas coxas, impulsionando meu corpo de encontro ao seu colo. Seus lábios tomaram os meus e eu perdi totalmente o rumo e a razão enquanto ele se jogava no sofá e me levava junto com ele. Eu o beijava com uma paixão ardente ao mesmo tempo que nossas mãos passeavam por cada parte alcançável de nossos corpos, ansiando por contato, sentindo-nos reagir automaticamente ao toque um do outro. Edward finalizou o beijo com um suspiro, suas mãos segurando meu rosto ternamente. Seus olhos se fixaram nos meus e então, ele declarou:

"Eu te amo, Bella."


End file.
